Team JNRY
by Deku Momiya
Summary: What happens when a hobo with a flare gun and two black rings becomes Jaune's Partner at initiation? My first RWBY fanfic. It's not an OC x Jaune story. Cover Art by Hikari Izayoi on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I never thought I would do this but here I am. This fic is a fanfic I thought of while I was reading other fanfics. My idea is to see what would happen if an OC becomes Jaune's partner instead of Pyrrha. This will not be a Jaune x OC fic though. I don't know what pairings I'll do from the beginning. As a warning I must say this. English is not my first language so if I commit any grammatic sins just tell me and I'll see if I can help myself.**

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, not me.**

Chapter 1:

It was a nice and sunny day. The birds chirping, children playing on parks and a young man walking into a bar. As he walked in the men inside glared at him due to the weird clothes he wore. A black and purple Hakama with an umanori style and the upper part of a Yukata with the same colours.

"Hi" the bartender heard from the counter and moved to looked at the source of the voice. A young man, not older than seventeen or eighteen. With black hair on a ponytail and with purple eyes.

"What can I help you with kid?" said the bartender while crossing his arms.

"I'd like a glass of Vodka please" as the kid says this he puts some Lien on the counter. The bartender notices a black ring on the kid's middle finger.

"Sure" the bartender takes the Lien and picks up a glass to pour Vodka in. Once it's full he puts it in front of the kid who grabs it and drinks it in one go like it's nothing "So kid. Where did you get that ring? It looks pretty expensive" as he says this the bartender looks at the crowd of men in the bar.

"Oh, you know, found them on the hands of a guy when I was young" the young man notices the men getting up and smiles at the bartender "I see your friends want to commit a mistake. Shouldn't you tell them to not start a fight in your bar?"

"Give me your ring and nobody has to get hurt" at this the bartender receives a glass on the face, breaking itself and stunning him.

"Correction" the young man grabs the bartender by the neck and slams his face on the counter, breaking it and causing the man to pass out. At this the young man looks at the men on the bar who look at him surprised. The young man extends his hands outwards with his palms towards his face. The men in the bar look at his hands and notice that there's one black ring on each hand on the middle fingers "There's two rings" the young man grins and makes fists with his hands, causing the rings to start glowing in a black color and two black brass knuckles appearing on his hands "My name is Yoru Ogami" Yoru looks at the men and his grin grows wider "Who wants to go first?"

Two of the men jump towards the young man and attack him with two wooden chairs. Yoru just tilts his upper body to the left and dodges both swings to then quickly punch one of his attackers on the neck, causing him to pass out immediately. Then he spins on his place to kick the other attacker on the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. While he is falling Yoru punches him on the back of the neck, incapacitating him.

The rest of the men, three tall and burly guys, run towards Yoru to attack him at the same time with kicks. Yoru just jumps on a table, dodging their attacks to then jump towards one of them and stomp his head to the ground. One of the two men barely has time to react to the quick punch to his solar plexus and is sent towards the counter, destroying it even further.

The last man looks at Yoru and takes out a knife to then charge at the young man. Yoru simply sidestep to the left, avoiding the stab while sending a kick to the right knee of the man, causing him to fall because of the pain just to pass out after Yoru stomps the back of his head against the floor.

"Was that it?" asks Yoru incredulous. Yoru looks around and hears someone clapping. Yoru turns around and looks at one of the doors that lead towards the inner parts of the bar. There, leaning against the doorframe, is a white man with black hair, wearing a white and gray shirt, black pants and a red cape. The man had a really big and nice gray sword on his back "Who are you?" asks Yoru.

"Name's Qrow, you just thrashed one of my favorite bars kid. While I don't blame you for defending yourself I'm still pissed off, so here's what we'll do. I'll charge at you with my sword and if you manage to not die then I'll leave you alone" Qrow just smiles and grabs his sword and charges Yoru at a really high speed.

The clash of metal was all that could be heard in an instant. Qrow looks at Yoru surprised. The kid managed to block the strike with some piece of black armor that appeared instantly on his right arm, protecting from his hand to his elbow. The fingers looked sharp enough to easily cut through metal or at least to leave a really big scratch. Qrow gets back and looks at the kid. He clearly didn't expect the strength he put behind the attack. Panting and with wide eyes the kid kept looking at him with a huge grin plastered on his face. While looking at the kid's eyes he could see the eyes of a wild animal and the eyes of a warrior in one. Something about the kid's eyes interested him. Qrow puts his sword away and gets his scroll out to call someone "Hey Oz" says Qrow once he sees the white haired man at the other end of the call "You should take a look at this" Qrow gets close to the kid and turns the scroll around so he could look at the kid.

Ozpin just looks at him in the eyes for a moment while he thinks. _'Interesting'_ thinks Ozpin _'With how Faunus and Humans see each other nowadays a phenomenon like this is difficult to see'_ "What is your name young man?" asks Ozpin

"Yoru Ogami" Yoru says curious as he grabs a chair that isn't broken and sits down to look at the white haired man.

"Tell me Yoru. Where are you from?"

"I don't really know, since I was around thirteen I left the forest where I lived"

"What can you tell me about the forest where you lived?"

"Well, it was really big, the trees stayed green all the time and there were a lot of Grimm"

"I think you were living somewhere close to the Emerald Forest Yoru. Did you live alone?"

"From when I was around eight or nine until I left I lived with an old wolf Faunus who taught me to read, to write, to fight, etc"

"And before that?"

"I lived with a pack of wolves until a group of men took me from them and made me fight other animals, kids or adults. Once I unlocked my aura I killed all of them, took these rings and ran away just to pass out in front of a log cabin" Yoru says this like it's nothing. Qrow just looks at the passed out men and shrugs.

"Why did the wolf Faunus help you Yoru? Have you asked him?" Ozpin continues.

"He told me it was because of my smell"

"Smell?" Qrow looks a little confused.

"Yeah, he told me it was because I smelled like a Faunus even though I don't have Faunus traits"

"How did he know you didn't have any Faunus traits?" asks Ozpin.

"Because I was naked when he found me. Also because I don't have night vision"

"Do you have nice senses Yoru?"

"Yeah, even though I don't have Faunus night vision I can still see better than most people, even some Faunus during the day, also I have a really good nose and nice hearing"

"It is as I thought" says Ozpin "Yoru, I believe you are from mixed blood" Ozpin looks at Yoru's confused expression "You see, when a Human and a Faunus have kids they are called Mixed Blood. Usually Human and Faunus don't have relationships, and when they do there's some kind of stigma related to their kids, so when they have a Mixed Blood they try to hide it. In your case I think you were abandoned at a really young age."

Yoru looks at Ozpin seriously while he processes this information.

"Do you know about Huntsmen and Huntresses Yoru?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah, they are strong and kill a lot of things" replies Yoru "They protect people with their strength."

"Do you have a place to live Yoru?"

"No, I usually travel around and camp out on caves or forests"

"Would you like to become a Huntsman Yoru?"

Yoru just looks at Ozpin surprised before he thinks about it. A warm bed, training, strong opponents, food. What kind of idiot would say no?

"Sure" says Yoru with confidence.

"Good, Qrow, see it that Yoru takes the Bullhead to Beacon from Vale" says Ozpin "I'll await the chance to meet you again Yoru" at this Ozpin cuts the call and reclines on his chair thinking.

"Is something wrong Ozpin?" asks a blonde woman from the other side of his desk.

"Not wrong Glynda, just something interesting" Ozpin sips a bit of coffee from his mug "We will have a Mixed Blood among the first years."

At this Glynda looks at Ozpin with curiosity "Where did you get a Mixed Blood Ozpin?"

"Qrow" says Ozpin while Glynda sighs. It was going to be a long year.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I still haven't seen much of your reviews (thought I doubt there will be any). Anyways, I hope you guys like this one.**

Chapter 2:

What kind of person would willingly travel in a flying metal cage? Idiots. That kind of person. Apparently Yoru was an idiot if the fact that he was sitting on one of those flying things with his security belt strapped across his chest said something. Yoru felt something grumble on his stomach and opened his backpack to bring out some kind of herb and then put it in his mouth to start munching it. With that, his upset stomach went calm.

As he looked around he saw multiple people. A blonde woman with nice curves with a young girl with black hair on a headlock. A big guy with brown hair and gray armor. A blonde kid in white armor with a pained expression. Is this it? Is there another person who hates this kind of traveling? If it's true then he must become a friend. Friends over hate. The best kind of friendship. With that in mind Yoru enacts his plan, he unstrapped his security belt, took his backpack and sat next to the kid to then strap his security belt. The kid looked at him with confusion while Yoru was rummaging through his bag.

"Here, it'll help you with an upset stomach" Yoru hands him an herb and the kid looks at him suspiciously before taking it and putting it close to his face while looking at Yoru. Yoru had an expectant expression on his face. The kid closed his eyes and put the herb on his mouth to start munching. He hoped it wasn't poison or something like that. He didn't pay so much to fake his way into Beacon to just die on the Bullhead ride. While he was munching he could feel his stomach settling itself and opened his eyes to look at Yoru, who was smiling.

"Thanks dude, my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies Love it" Jaune extends his hand towards Yoru who shakes it smiling.

"Yoru Ogami, friendly neighborhood homeless guy" says Yoru to then rummage through his back pack "You hungry? I'm sure I have some jerky here" after he says this Yoru brings out two strips of jerky and Jaune takes one to eat.

"Thanks, it's pretty good" says Jaune happy with this development. He was thinking on laying low in case someone found out about his fake transcripts but here he was, eating jerky with a homeless guy "Where did you buy this?"

"I made it" Yoru says after swallowing a mouthful of jerky "I killed a deer about two weeks ago and smoked it"

"Cool. So you know how to cook?" asks Jaune after finishing his jerky.

"Yeah, kind of have to when you live traveling. You want more?" asks Yoru.

"No thanks, I'm fine, I don't want to fill my stomach too much, I don't know how much time will be before we land" Jaune says while looking out of the window "I'm actually surprised you know how to treat motion sickness"

"I don't, my stomach was upset because of this damn flying deathtrap and I munched on the same kind of herb I gave you. I honestly didn't know what motion sickness was until you mentioned it and I associated it with being sick because of this cage."

At this Jaune chuckles "Yeah, I don't really like flying, I'm more of a ground person, usually cars or trains."

"In my case I prefer walking or sneaking my way into a train, it's practical."

After Yoru says this the flying hell cage docks at Beacon, opening its doors and letting the future students get out.

"Well Jaune, it's nice knowing I have a friend here" says Yoru as he unstraps his belt and gets up "I'll go explore the school, let's talk later"

"Sure, I'll see if I can make some more friends" Jaune leaves the airship with a skip on his step knowing he already has someone to rely on in Beacon.

After this exchange Yoru leaves the airship with his backpack on his back while looking at the academy. A really nice place, pretty cool, pretty big. Yoru was honestly impressed. While walking he saw a white haired girl walking along some people carrying big boxes so he decided to go talk to her.

"Hi" said Yoru when he was close enough to the girl "Do you need any help moving those?"

The girl turned to look at him and he was really impressed when he saw her. Pale blue eyes, pale almost perfect skin. Dressed in white with the collar of her jacket being red and a side ponytail breaking the symmetry. Honestly, this girl was beautiful. The girl looked at him. _'A weird choice of clothing'_ thought the girl _'Must be from Mistral'_. She looked at him with detail. His purple eyes and black hair stood out from his white face, making it look like some sort of spirit. He was good looking in a bandit king sort of way although she wouldn't like to admit it. He was taller than her, she calculated he must be around 5,6 feet, he didn't look like a fighter based on strength but looks can be deceiving. _'He must be trying to curry favor with me but at least I'll have my hands free from carrying this'_.

"That would be nice" says the girl with a polite but fake smile. At least this way she wouldn't look cold.

"Cool" says Yoru and grabs two boxes to hurl on his shoulders before he starts walking along the white haired girl "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Yoru Ogami, your friendly neighborhood homeless guy" when he says this he chuckles a little to himself "Although I guess now I'll actually have a home."

Homeless? That explains a lot. He must be thinking about asking for money after he 'helps' her.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, although you would already know that" Weiss says coldly.

"Why would I already know that?" Yoru looks at her with a confused expression, surprising Weiss because of the genuinely confused tone of his voice.

"Weiss Schnee. As in the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss looks at him inquisitively when Yoru just looks at here more confused she sighs "I'm the heiress of the largest Dust trading company on Remnant."

"Why would you sell dirt?" asks Yoru even more confused. People buy dirt? If he knew that before he would be rich!

"Oh my god, you really don't know what Dust is" Weiss looks at him surprised at his stupidity before sighing "Put down a box, I'll show you" Yoru puts down one of the boxes and Weiss opens it, pulling out a little container with red powder inside of it "Dust is one of the more important things for the people and the economy of Remnant. It's a really potent source of energy and it helps people harness the power of the elements. But be careful when you use it because it's really volatile. In this case this is Fire Dust, one of the most volatile kinds of Dust, even a little spark around this can cause an explosion."

Yoru hears her explanation with his full attention, being really impressed by her intelligence and the possibilities of using Dust. Due to having his full attention on Weiss and her explanation he couldn't notice or dodge the red blur that crashed on his back, making him fall on top of Weiss and making her fall to the ground. Because of that she drops the container but Yoru manages to catch it before it crashes into the ground. After this the person who crashed into him gets off his back and he gets off Weiss, who instantly takes the container and gets up just to start berating the girl on the ground. While she does this he starts looking at the girl. Black hair with red tips, pretty young in appearance, wearing mainly black and red with a red hood. Not his kind of girl but he could appreciate an adorable creature and this girl was one. While he watches this he sees that the red Dust from the container starts leaking out and spreading around them, and by the look of the black haired girl she was about to sneeze. Was a sneeze enough of a spark for the Dust? He wasn't about to chance it. Quickly he covers the nose and mouth of the girl with the big sleeve from his yukata, covering her sneeze and making sure they didn't blow up. At this action Weiss looks at him confused.

"Can a sneeze cause enough of a spark to make red dust explode?" asks Yoru.

"Yes" says Weiss _'Huh, he actually was paying attention, I guess he isn't as stupid as I thought'_.

"Then I just saved us" Yoru says this and rubs his sleeve on the covered arm of the young girl before getting up and taking the container from Weiss' hand before screwing the top as tight as he can, then he puts it on the box and closes it "Next time be more careful with your surroundings little girl" Yoru ruffles her hair and puts the boxes back on his shoulders "Should we go?" he asks Weiss, who nods and they both take off to the auditorium without knowing about the golden eyes that were watching them. After a little bit of walking Yoru puts the boxes on a platform where some staff took them and went into one of the hallways.

"Thanks for helping" says Weiss looking up at him, pale looking into purple "If it were not for you we could have gotten ourselves hurt."

"Don't worry, it was the right thing to do" Yoru smiles at her "Besides. What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend get hurt when I could have done something?"

Weiss looks at him confused. Does he seriously look at her as a friend? Well, at least he is helpful.

"I see, I must go see that everything is alright with my baggage, it was nice meeting you Yoru" Weiss nods politely and walks away to talk with the staff.

Yoru decides to explore the auditorium for a bit. It was a big place, easily fitting over a hundred students, maybe even two hundred. While walking around he saw a black haired person with magenta eyes enduring the constant ramblings of a ginger girl. That was a can of worms he wouldn't go near so he decided to stand by one corner until Ozpin came out, giving a nice speech Yoru didn't really understood. After this he said that they would all sleep on the auditorium so they would have to change into their sleepwear. Yoru went into the changing rooms and changed into a light black yukata before heading back into the auditorium with his bag. When he came back he saw Jaune talking to the black haired little girl from before and the blonde woman from the flying trap.

"Hi Jaune" says Yoru when he was close enough.

"Oh, hi Yoru" Jaune smiles at him before pointing at the blonde woman and the black haired girl "These are Yang and her sister, Ruby."

"Yoru Ogami" Yoru smiles at them before looking at Ruby "Did you almost blow up another person?" asks Yoru teasingly.

"Hehehe" laughs Ruby while looking away "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to almost destroy part of the school."

"Don't worry" says Yoru.

"So you are the guy that saved my sister from blowing up?" asked Yang looking him over. He didn't really look strong, he was more on the lean side. Her eyes drifted to his face, while he wasn't really good looking he wasn't ugly at all "Thanks for that."

"It's fine, I'm happy to help whenever I can" Yoru smiles.

"Where are you from Yoru? You don't really look from Vale?" asked Ruby looking at him.

"I'm actually from close to the Emerald Forest, although I think I may have been born outside of Vale and then brought to the kingdom" Yoru replies.

"Huh, neat" Yang yawns before looking at Jaune and Yoru "So you guys wanna sleep close to us?"

"Shouldn't you be a little more careful before inviting two guys to sleep close to you?" asked Jaune a little flustered.

"Do you think you could do anything to me?" asked Yang rising an eyebrow, Jaune just looked away defeated "I thought so"

Yoru was about to say something before he noticed someone watching him from the periphery of his vision "Actually, I'm going to sleep outside, the moon looks really nice and I don't like to sleep close to so many people"

"Be careful" says Jaune "Goodnight Yoru" as he says this he walks away with Ruby and Yang, the girls waving at him while he waves at them.

Yoru sighs _'Guess I better deal with this sooner rather than later'_ Yoru looks at the girl who was watching him. Black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. She was surprised when he looked at her before he looked outside and left with his backpack. It was clearly and invitation. Was she going to take it? It would probably give her an answer to her suspicions about this person. Sighing she got up and started walking out of the auditorium.

The moon was perfect this night. Yoru was looking at it while sitting on a bench close to the fountain. Thanks to his mentor Yoru learned of a tradition wolf Faunus had. In the old times wolf Faunus would howl when the moon was this perfect. With the changes of time it changed to playing music to the moon, in an effort to pay respects to it. Yoru took out his ocarina from his backpack and started playing a quiet tune. After about three minutes he stopped playing and put his ocarina back into his backpack.

"I guess you came" said Yoru before looking behind him at the girl from before "The name is Yoru Ogami, a pleasure to meet you."

"Blake Belladona" said the girl "I'd like to ask you something"

"Ask away."

"Are you a human?"

"Are you?"

"Touché" said Blake "Then it's true? You don't smell like a normal Human nor like a normal Faunus. Are you a Mixed Blood?"

"Yeah" says Yoru like it's nothing to the well-hidden surprise of Blake.

"You don't care that you can be discriminated against?"

"Why would I? Anyone that knows what I am is either a really intelligent Faunus or a Human with good perception. The humans usually wouldn't care since I don't have any Faunus traits and the faunus don't really have much right to discriminate against someone different if they don't want to be hypocrites, besides, it's not like I know much about what I am and I'm actually a little proud of myself now that I know."

"I see" says Blake a little reluctantly "You do know that most faunus don't like Mixed Blood right?"

"I don't know most faunus. The only Faunus I actually know a little more than the average are my mentor and I guess you, and you don't look like the racist type."

"How did you know I am a Faunus?"

"There are a couple or more reasons. One of them is how your bow twitches sometimes, another is that you don't smell like a human, another is the fact that you recognized me as a Mixed Blood, although I'm guessing it wasn't until you came close to me that you had your suspicions cleared."

"I'll have to be more careful then" Blake looks away with a little regret due to the fact that she could be so easily identified as a Faunus "What will you do with the information of my heritage?"

"Nothing" Yoru notices the confused expression of the Faunus "I don't really care that you are a Faunus, I'm not one to judge based on appearance, but I judge based on actions. As long as you do nothing bad against me I won't do anything bad against you. What kind of friend would I be if I took advantage of your secret?"

"What do you mean friend?" Blake asks still confused.

"Well, you heard me play a song to the moon, we shared our secrets at night and we grew a bit close after that. I honestly consider you a friend Blake."

"I see, I'm going back inside now… goodnight Yoru."

"Goodnight Blake" Yoru smiles as he looks at her walk away, after that he takes out a pillow and goes to sleep on the bench.

**And with that we come to an end to this chapter. With this chapter I wanted to show a different type of Yoru. The type that actually likes people. The type that actually wants to help instead of kicking some drunks around. I hope you guys like it.**

**Now I'll regard the reviews I saw:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: Thanks for the good wishes, I hope you are well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see some of you liked this fanfic so I might as well continue it. Thanks for reading :D**

Chapter 3:

It was around six o'clock on the morning when Yoru woke up. The sun shining brightly for a brand new day. Putting his pillow back into his backpack Yoru went into the male shower room and took a quick shower before drying himself up and putting on his usual Hakama and yukata.

After this Yoru looked at the clock. Six thirty. _'Might as well go to get something to eat'._ With that in mind he went to the cafeteria. Even at this time there were some students eating already so, after he took a tray with breakfast, he walked around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Between the students he saw a white ponytail that stood out so he went there.

"Is this place taken?" asked Yoru once he got close enough to Weiss.

"No. How did you sleep Yoru? I didn't see you among the people on the auditorium when I woke up" Weiss was eating a bowl of fruit salad with a cup of coffee on the table.

"I didn't sleep on the auditorium, too much people, besides, with how the moon was last night it would have been a waste to not sleep beneath its light" said Yoru smiling before he grabbed a jar of jam from his backpack and putting a little on his pancakes. After noticing Weiss looking at him he offered the girl some, who took a spoonful hesitantly before mixing it with her fruit salad. After the mixing was done she put a little of fruit and jam on her spoon brought it to her mouth to taste it.

"It's really good Yoru, thanks" said Weiss after swallowing "Where did you buy it? I'd like to buy some next time I go to Vale" she looked pretty impressed.

"I didn't buy it, I made it myself" Yoru smiled at the face Weiss had, genuine surprise and respect for what he made "If you want a jar I just need the materials to make the jam, in this case I'll need some peaches and blueberries."

"I'll be sure to pay you for the jar once you have more" said Weiss politely.

"You don't have to pay Weiss, I'm not going to ask my friends for money" Yoru chuckled a little after saying that.

"Speaking of money" Weiss grabbed his attention "You mentioned being homeless when you introduced yourself. Is it something you can explain to me?"

"Sure" says Yoru after swallowing a bite of the pancakes. Since he didn't have access the ingredients most of the time he really liked to have pancakes for his 'birthday' because they were worth the effort of making them "When I said homeless I didn't mean the kind that sleeps beneath bridges and mugs people, I meant the kind of people that travel around the kingdom and sleeps in camps on caves or forests, although if I have the lien I'll gladly sleep on an inn."

"So you travelled a lot?" asked Weiss curiously.

"Yeah, travelling is good for the soul" Yoru looked proud of having walked so much "It builds a strong, independent and wise person, or at least that's what my mentor says."

"Mentor?"

"Yeah, I lived with an old wolf Faunus for about five years, he taught me most of what I know" Yoru couldn't help but see Weiss wince a little at the mention of the word 'Faunus' "I take it you don't like Faunus very much."

"It's not that I hate Faunus, it's just that I've been subjected by constant attacks by the White Fang" Weiss didn't look at Yoru after saying this "I guess I subconsciously don't trust the Faunus."

"I wouldn't blame you for that, I don't personally enjoy having to 'defend' myself against them constantly on my travels."

"They have attacked you?" came the voice from Blake from the side of Yoru while she took the seat beside him, being a foot and a half apart. Weiss looked a little annoyed about someone overhearing their conversation.

"Turns out most White Fang members think they can take a lonely human between ten of them" Yoru shrugs at this "Let's just say some of them don't have enough energy to actually escape their fate."

When Yoru says this both Weiss and Blake just look at him "You… you killed them?" asks Blake.

"Hey Yoru" says Jaune while sitting on the other side of him with a tray with food, thankfully relieving the tense atmosphere that built up after Yoru's comment. Ruby and Yang sat together on one side of Weiss.

"Hey Jaune" says Yoru smiling "Jaune, these are Weiss and Blake" he points at both of them respectively "Weiss, Blake, this is Jaune, a friend I made on the ride here."

"Hi Blake" Jaune says while looking at her, getting a small nod, before looking at Weiss and offering her a white rose "Good morning Snow Angel" Jaune smiles at her.

Weiss simply looks at him and scoffs and looks away.

"Okay" says Yoru not really understanding what happened "Yang, Ruby, same, Weiss and Blake" Yoru says this before returning to his pancakes, noticing that they are gone and looking at the ginger girl from yesterday, who now has her mouth covered in jam with his plate on her hands. Yoru clenches his fist in anger before sighing frustrated and getting up "I'll go to the locker rooms" before anyone could say anything he left with his backpack.

"I think he is mad because that chick took his food" says Yang with an amused smile "I guess the big baby Yoru is going to throw a temper tantrum."

"Yang, that's not nice to say" Ruby looks at her with a pout.

"Not my fault he got angry because someone took his food away." When Yang says this Jaune gets tense while Weiss frowns. Blake simply takes out a book and starts reading before she starts a fight.

"I lost my appetite" says Jaune while getting up and taking his tray to the garbage disposal station. After doing this he walks away in the direction Yoru went.

"You should apologize to Yoru" says Weiss on a cold tone. She and Yoru may not be really close but she still considered him a… friend.

"Why should I? It's not my fault he threw a hissy fit" says Yang annoyed at the people on the table. Her eyes started to become red instead of lilac. "Can't you just take a joke?"

"Yoru was homeless before coming to Beacon" says Blake, making Yang's eyes instantly go back to lilac while she covers her mouth. Blake looks at Weiss and notices the suspicion on her eyes "He told me yesterday when I found him outside" she lied but with this Weiss returns to her food, finishing it quickly and getting up and going away.

"I'll apologize next time I see him if he is not busy" Yang says this while clenching her fists. _'How could I have been so insensitive?'_

"You didn't know, don't beat yourself over it, as you said, you'll just have to apologize" says Blake before finishing up her breakfast and leaving with the tray.

On the locker room Yoru had found his locker and put his backpack in when he saw Jaune putting his stuff on his locker next to him and getting his weapon. It was a white sheath with a sword in it. Jaune put his sheath on his belt and looked at Yoru "Are you okay Yoru?"

"Yeah, I just got angry that my favorite food got stolen from me, I'm fine now" says Yoru while smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why do you like pancakes so much?"

"Pancakes were the first food that was prepared for me with care and love in mind" says Yoru while walking with Jaune.

"I'll make sure to know how to make them then" says Jaune smiling.

"Thanks Jaune, you are a good friend" when Yoru says this they pass a girl with red hair that just looks at them and then moving on to her locker.

'_Did they really don't care when they saw me?'_ thought the redhead before seeing someone approaching her _'Weiss Schnee… she'll probably try to recruit me as a partner. Honestly, I'd rather have someone who doesn't want me just because of my strength'._

"Good morning Pyrrha Nikos" Weiss nod politely before opening her locker, which was close to Pyrrha's and taking Myrtenaster out, a rapier with a revolver magazine on the pummel filled with Dust.

"Good morning Weiss Schnee" Pyrrha smiles politely, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, a fake smile.

"Are you okay?" Weiss looks at Pyrrha directly on the eyes and the redhead could see the worry on her pale blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha was surprised that Weiss would actually look at her as an individual instead of looking at her as the Goddess of Victory.

"Your smile seems strained. Did you get enough rest?" Weiss hooks Myrtenaster at her side and they both hear an announcement from Professor Goodwitch "I guess we can talk about this later, be careful, I hope you get a good partner, I'll see you later."

Pyrrha was really surprised as she looked at Weiss walk away. She expected her to bombard her with requests and mentions of how they should be partners. Maybe Weiss wasn't so bad. With this thought she took her weapons and left.

At the cliff various students stood on some platforms on the grass Yoru stood on the platform at the right of Jaune. The rest of the students were already on the platforms.

"Today is the day you all have prepared for, the day you all have been training for all your life" when Ozpin says this Yoru can see Jaune get tense and draw his sword, taking his sheath and collapsing it into a white shield. Jaune gets into a stance really weird and sloppy form what Yoru knows about fighting. _'That's not the stance of someone who knows how to fight or has any amount of training. He is too tense, if someone were to hit his sword at the base it would fall out of his hands with ease. At least he's holding his shield right. How could someone who did someone with no training get into Beacon? He would have had to be invited to Beacon by someone like Ozpin, but that's unlikely due to the fact that no one would take a civilian into a battlefield. Did… did he fake his way into Beacon?'_ At this thought Yoru looked at Ozpin in the eyes, the Headmaster looked at him and could see Yoru looking at Jaune then back at him and making the mouth movements for the word 'Fake'. Ozpin nodded, surprised that Yoru could gather so much information from just seeing the stance of Mister Arc. Yoru gained a determined expression and activated the brass knuckle from his right ring.

'_I swear on my name as Yoru Ogami that I will make Jaune Arc into someone strong, it's the least I can do to repay the gift of his friendship'._

**And with that we get into initiation next chapter. I hope you liked this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really have much to say so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

The feeling of descending at a really high speed from the sky was something Yoru didn't wish to anyone, not even his worst enemy. Transforming his right arm into the armored one with the brass knuckle Yoru was able to make his fingers sharp enough as to cut through metal. He plunged his arm into the first tree he was able to and slowed his fall considerably. After this he saw that Jaune was about to fly directly into a tree and jumped in the way, saving him from the damage.

"Thanks Yoru" said Jaune with his back on the grass.

"Don't worry, you would have done the same thing for me" said Yoru smiling before getting serious "Why did you fake your way to Beacon?" the moment Yoru said this he could see, no, he could hear how Jaune's body tensed up.

"Are you going to report me to the headmaster Yoru?" Yoru could tell Jaune was distressed due to the shakiness of his voice.

"That depends on your answer Jaune, you clearly don't have any training and I don't even know if you have your Aura unlocked" Yoru was frustrated at himself because he didn't know how to speak about this topic in a gentle way so he decided to be as blunt and honest as he could "I don't want my best friend to die. Jaune. I don't want you to die" Yoru could hear Jaune's breath. It was shaky, almost like he was about to cry.

"I faked my way into Beacon… because I wanted to be strong enough to protect people" Jaune's voice was starting to break but Jaune steeled himself and remained as strong as he could. Yoru respected that "My family never believed I would be strong enough or skilled enough to be a Huntsman but I just couldn't give up my dream" Jaune looked at Yoru directly in the eyes and Yoru could see the sheer determination on those eyes. It seems he made the right choice "That's why I decided to get into Beacon by all means necessary."

Yoru just smiled kindly at Jaune "Well Jaune. How could I report you to Ozpin after hearing those words?" Yoru offered his hand to Jaune who took it with no doubt and Yoru pulled him up "I'll be sure to give you a work out from hell Jaune, I can't have you dying on me."

"Thanks Yoru, you are the best friend I could ever ask for"

"Of course I am" Yoru chuckles to himself "Do you have your Aura unlocked?"

"No, my father never unlocked it for me" Jaune looked away until he felt two fingers on his forehead and looked at Yoru who had his eyes closed.

"Because in defeats we achieve victory. Through this we achieve our goal. A battle without end, without pause, without rest. Forced to fight, forced to defend, I release your soul and give you the opportunity to resist in the face of adversity." When Yoru says this Jaune starts shining brightly before a flash of light engulfs the zone they are in and it disappears.

"So this is the power of Aura?" says Jaune, his voice giving away the sheer excitement he was feeling.

"You have a ton of Aura, it'll help compose you back together after I'm finished with our training sessions"

Jaune just laughs at this "Let's go, we have to find the temple and the relics partner."

"Don't worry, I can easily find a structure like that on this forest."

After saying this both boys started to walk towards the north of the forest, where Yoru had a brief glimpse of the temple. After about an hour of walking through the forest and fighting Grimm both boys arrived at the structure. It was almost to the ground. They found out that the relics were chess pieces. The only ones left being two Knight pieces and two Rook pieces, one Knight and one Rook being golden while the others were black. Jaune went ahead and picked up the golden rook before Yoru's head snapped to their left, where they saw Blake and Yang arriving. At the sight of Yoru Yang instantly tensed up before Blake put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her until she was in front of Yoru.

"Hi Yang, Blake" said Yoru confused while Blake dragged Jaune away.

"Yoru, I would like to apologize" Yang looked guilty in Yoru's eyes "After you left I made some jokes at your expense without knowing what happened to you in the past, please forgive me."

"Sure" replied Yoru like it was nothing.

"What?" Yang was incredulous.

"I forgive you, you weren't the first and will not be the last to make jokes at my expense" Yoru smiled kindly to her "I'm sure you didn't mean it to insult me, just remember that not many people have a comfortable life."

Yang nods and picks up the golden Knight, still feeling guilty. _'I should have known better than to make a joke about someone losing something important'_. A scream interrupted her train of thought and they saw a red blur descending from the sky.

"Is that Ruby?" asked Yang worried.

"Yang. You want to repay me from your joke?" asked Yoru while darkness engulfed his arm from his hand to his elbow. Since he didn't have his rings active his hand was relatively safe so he held his palm up "Jump on my palm."

Yang didn't think it much and she jumped on his palm, surprising herself once she found that Yoru gripped both her feet together with his fingers and started to reel his arm back. Was he…? Oh god! Yang didn't have time to say it was a bad idea as she was thrown across the air by Yoru, colliding with Ruby and arriving in Jaune and Blake's arms. The sisters were safe.

"Weiss. Nevermore. Angry" said Ruby quickly. Yoru deactivated his Semblance and put his arm on the inside of his yukata, bringing out a flare gun and shooting it at the sky, exploding in the air and attracting the Nevermore towards their position. Once she saw the people beneath her she jumped, hoping she would be picked by someone.

"Yoru! Blake!" Jaune didn't even have to say the word as both Blake and Yoru jumped and picked Weiss from the air, the three falling to the ground with Yoru at the bottom.

"Just _dropping_ in?" said Yang with a wide grin, making everyone but Yoru groan. Yoru didn't understand. Why was everyone groaning?

Ruby had already picked up the other knight piece when they heard a crash and the ginger girl from before was a top a dissolving Ursa.

"Oh, it broke" said the girl before getting off while the black haired person from yesterday arrived.

"Never… do that… again… Nora" said the guy gasping for air.

"Okay Ren" Nora said and skipped towards the rook and put it on her head "I'm Queen of the Castle."

"Yoru… Why did you throw me like a log?" asks Yang with red eyes.

"Because I wanted to save Ruby?" Yoru looks at her confused. Why was she angry? They saved Ruby.

Yang was going to say something but they heard a screech and everyone retreated to the forest just in time to avoid the rain of feathers that fell on their last position.

"What should we do?" asks Yoru while hiding next to a tree. They could see the Nevermore flying around on top of them.

"The moment we come out of cover it's going to attack" says Jaune "Yoru. How many flares do you have? Do you think they can reach its wings?"

"I don't think so, they explode on a timer and they are not fast enough to reach it" Yoru reloads his flare gun.

"Weiss. Do you have a Glyph that can make things go faster?" asks Ruby.

"Yes" Weiss looks at Ruby confused while the little girl puts a magazine of Red Dust bullets on a compartment of her red scythe "Oh god" Weiss looks at Ruby surprised "I think it can work."

"What can work?" asks Yoru confused.

"Weiss can make a Glyph to send your flare and my bullets faster to attack the Nevermore's wings" says Ruby while she takes aim, Weiss prepares a Glyph right in front of them "At my mark we shoot" Yoru gets beside her and aims at the Nevermore "Now!"

Both of them shoot their weapons. Ruby's bullet goes a lot faster and impacts the right wing of the Nevermore, damaging it but not taking it out before Yoru's flare collides with it and destroys part of the joint between the wing and the body, making it fall onto the clearing where the temple was.

"Attack!" Jaune charges alongside the rest of the students. With his sword he swings at the Nevermore's legs, causing it pain and jumping back to give room to Yang, who reels back her arm and punches the wound caused by Jaune with her gauntlet, using a shot from her shotgun cannon inside the gauntlet to retreat. The Nevermore manages to get up and tries to attack the students beneath it with his good leg, only to find that it was frozen by one of Weiss' Glyphs and see Yoru charging at it, punching the frozen leg with his right arm boosted by his Semblance, causing the ice and the leg to break, making the Nevermore to fall over. While it's falling Ren, Blake and Ruby run towards it and jump in the air to cut the joints of its left wing easily. The Nevermore drops to the ground and the last thing it sees is a war hammer coming to its face.

"We did it!" Jaune looks really excited at the news.

"Nice punch Yoru" Yang walks up to the young man.

"Thanks. How did you cause that explosion?" Yoru looks at her.

"Maybe I'll tell you later" Yang winks at him, leaving him confused.

"Weiss. Did you see how I cut the wing like it was nothing?" Ruby hops to Weiss grinning.

"Yes, although without Ren and Blake you wouldn't have been able to do that" Weiss smiles at her even through her cold tone "I'll give you credit for the idea of using my Glyph to help the shots."

"It wasn't all my idea. Jaune thought about shooting at it with the flare after all" Ruby points at Jaune, who blushes a little.

"It was you who saw it through, you people are amazing" Jaune scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't sell yourself short Jauney, you were awesome at charging at the Nevermore" the bubbly voice of Nora could be heard really loudly in the clearing, making Blake wince and Yoru glare at Nora annoyed. Ren just stayed next to Nora.

"Should we go back to the cliff?" asks Blake, clearly wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" says Jaune and the group starts their trek to the cliff.

After about thirty minutes of walking at a relaxed pace the students arrive at Beacon and go to the auditorium, where Pyrrha's team was being branded as Team PYRU or Pyro, led by Pyrrha.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long" Ozpin looks at the girls in order "From now on you four are the members of Team RWBY, or Ruby, led by Ruby Rose" At this Yoru watched the girls. Ruby looked surprised but excited while Blake looked… Relieved? Yang looked happy for her sister but Weiss looked surprised and angry at the fact that Ruby was their leader.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Yoru Ogami" Ozpin looks at the teens in order "From now on you for are the members of Team JNRY or January, led by Jaune Arc" Jaune looked genuinely surprised by this and a little scared. Nora was just happy in general while Ren looked at Jaune with respect. Yoru was simply proud of his best friend while thinking about the training regime they would go through.

After the formation of the teams the group of friends went to their assigned rooms, with RWBY across the hallway JNRY had a surefire way of keeping in contact with their sister team. When they entered the room they found their stuff already inside so they just had to pick beds with Jaune and Yoru picking the two beds closer to the bathroom and Ren and Nora picking the other two. After unpacking the teens changed into their pajamas, with Nora changing in the bathroom, and fell asleep in their beds. Yoru slept with a wide smile at the feeling of warmth that enveloped the room.

**Hi, I hope you liked my version of initiation. Since Yoru actually knows how to move in a forest Jaune and Yoru were able to get to the clearing of the temple without much trouble. Next episode will include the classes.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:**

"_**I feel that it may have friction with Yang XD but seeing that it interacts so well with Weiss makes me think that it has something more special what I can imagine"**_

**Why do you think there is something more special? Hahaha.**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, Deku here with another chapter of Team JNRY :D**

Chapter 5:

It was around six in the morning when Yoru woke up. Sitting up on his bed he looked around. Jaune was sleeping with his face on his pillow with a puddle of drool flowing from his mouth. Ren was covered from head to toe with the sheets of his bed and Nora was snoring loudly. Getting up and grabbing his 'uniform' before going to the bathroom and locking it. He took a shower, dried himself and put on the Beacon uniform. _'I look like an idiot'_ thought Yoru while looking at himself on the mirror before going out. He looked at the time on the scroll he got from the Beacon staff. Six twenty. Yoru looked around and saw his teammates still asleep so he decided to grab his backpack and head outside. Paying attention to Team RWBY's room he couldn't hear any movement so he jogged his way to the cafeteria. There were some students having breakfast but the breakfast made by the Beacon staff wouldn't be good enough for his friends. Arriving at the kitchen he asked a chef if he could make something. Since they were not busy he gave his permission to Yoru who took eight pans and started working.

Half an hour later a knock could be heard on Team RWBY's door, waking up the four girls. After a staring match between them Blake lost so she got up to open the door. Since she knew who it was it didn't really make sense to check who it was. The girls saw Yoru, already dressed with two little carts. On both of them were trays with plates, little wooden bowls and cups with what Blake thought was green tea. On the plates were omelets, and on the bowls there was a little of jam.

"Hi girls" says Yoru smiling "I made breakfast for the eight of us, here's yours" Yoru pushed one of the carts into the room "I hope you girls enjoy it" after this Yoru closed the door and Blake pushed the cart to the center of the room and the each of the girls took one tray before sitting on their bed and eating. To Ruby, Yang and Blake it was a surprise to find out that Yoru was a good cook. Weiss wasn't really surprised because she actually tried the jam he made before and she associated it tasting good to his skill in cooking.

"Yoru is a nice person" Ruby broke the silence after eating.

"Kind of sad that he didn't have a place to live before coming to Beacon" Yang says this with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't say it's really all that sad" Weiss earned some weird looks after saying this "He told me he spent most of the time travelling and that it helped him grow up."

After what Weiss said the girls started to get ready for the day before Ruby had the brilliant idea of converting their beds into bunk beds, something they strong armed Weiss into doing. After the bunk beds were ready they heard some knocking on the door and the voice of Jaune "Class starts in fifteen minutes."

After hearing this the girls took their school necessities and went outside to go to class behind Team JNRY.

When they arrived Weiss saw Pyrrha sitting with her team and decided to introduce her team and Team JNRY to her.

"Good morning Pyrrha. How was your morning?" Weiss asked politely.

"Good morning Weiss. It was most pleasant. How was yours?" Pyrrha replied politely, more relaxed now that Weiss wasn't her partner.

"It was nice" Weiss sends her a honest smile "I'd like to introduce my team to you, these are Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long and… our leader Ruby Rose" Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the annoyed expression Weiss had when she introduced the Ruby girl "And this is Team JNRY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Yoru Ogami, their leader is Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha nods politely to the large group "It's nice to meet you, as I'm sure you know by now my name is Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha looked a little uncomfortable when she saw that the group recognized her except for two of them.

"Hmmm. Weiss?" Yoru looks at Weiss confused and she sighs.

"Pyrrha Nikos is the four year champion of the Sanctum tournament in Mistral" explains Weiss, noticing the still confused expressions on Yoru and Arc's faces "She is also the mascot of Pumpkin's Pete Cereal."

"Oooh" Jaune recognizes her "Uh, nice to meet you, I love your cereal" Jaune extends his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you too Jaune" replies Pyrrha after giggling and shaking his hand "These are my teammates" Pyrrha looks at them.

A young guy with long black hair tied on a braid and green eyes nods towards them "Yuan Green, from Mistral."

A blue haired teen with glasses looks at them "Ronald Blue."

A pink haired and short guy with red eyes and tanned skin smiles at them "Usagi Pink, at your service."

The large group talks a little before a rotund man enters and the students sit down. Yoru was sitting beside Jaune while Ren and Nora were sitting at the other side of the blonde. Yoru still wasn't comfortable with being too close to Nora but at least he was trying. Team RWBY were sitting on the row beneath them.

"My name is Peter Port, but you may call me Professor Port or sir" the rotund man was pacing around the front of the classroom "Grimm, they are called by a lot of names. Animals. Demons. Beasts. I call them… Prey. In this Grimm Studies class you'll learn how to fight Grimm and maybe, just maybe, you'll grow to become almost as amazing as I am" and with that Professor Port started recounting his stories about going into the Grimmlands with only a shoe to kill Grimm.

After about forty five minutes Yoru started to look around the class. Nora was napping. Ren had his eyes closed but Yoru doubted he was sleeping due to his irregular breathing rhythm. Jaune was struggling to keep up with his notes because he was almost falling asleep so Yoru reached into the pocket of his jacket to grab a piece of chocolate, breaking it apart and giving a piece to Jaune, who ate it and smiled at Yoru. Looking at Team RWBY Yoru saw Ruby doodling on her notebook while Blake was reading and Yang was looking at something on her scroll. Weiss was the only one taking notes but she looked annoyed at Ruby. Seeing this Yoru reached to Weiss and tapped the back of her neck with the back of his pen, earning her attention and a scowl before Yoru passed her a piece of the chocolate bar. Weiss took it and nodded towards him in thanks before eating a little of it and continuing to take notes.

"Now, a Huntsman must be kind, strong, cunning and fast. Who among you thinks that you have this qualities?" Weiss raised her hand "Miss Schnee, go for your weapon and we'll see if you do" Weiss got up and left. After a little while she came back.

After entering the classroom she looked at her team and Yoru's team. Blake had a little flag that said 'Go Team RWBY'. Yang and Nora were cheering for her. Ren just kept looking at the cage on the other side of the front of the classroom. Jaune and Yoru were holding onto a banner made of paper that said 'Go Weiss' and Ruby was cheering louder than her sister.

"Let's see if you are a true huntress Miss Schnee" Port hits the lock of the cage, breaking it and a Boarbatusk charged directly at her. She just sidestepped to the right and hit the left side of the Grimm.

"You have to attack the bottom of its body!" squealed Ruby, making Weiss look at her for a moment before narrowly dodging another charge of the Grimm "Hit its belly!"

"Ruby. Stop distracting me!" Weiss narrowly dodged another of the Boarbatusk's charges but she lost her weapon in the process. Angry, she made a Glyph appear beneath the Boarbatusk that launched it into the air. Weiss grabbed her weapon and stabbed the stomach of the Grimm, killing it while it was still in the air and stepping aside so it doesn't fall on her.

"I see you are a true huntress Miss Schnee" Port simply laughs and claps alongside the rest of the class before the bell rings "I'll see you all tomorrow then students, be careful."

The group left the classroom and Weiss left to the lockers clearly angry.

"Is… is Weiss angry at me?" asked Ruby sheepishly.

"I think so" Ren replied while they were walking.

"But why?" Ruby looked really sad at the fact that her partner is angry at her.

"I think I know the reason" the group turned to look at Yoru "I'll have to keep thinking about this Ruby, sorry I can't help right now."

"Don't worry, this is something I have to resolve as the team leader" Ruby looks a little more excited when she says this.

The group arrives to the next classroom and sees Weiss already sitting on a pretty empty space so they decide to sit close to her. Ruby sits next to Weiss smiling at her. Yang and Blake sat next to RWBY while Team JNRY sat on the row behind them, with Yoru sitting behind Weiss next to Jaune who was sitting behind Ruby while looking at Weiss. Nora and Ren were sitting at the other side of Jaune.

After waiting a little a green blur entered the classroom and started talking very quickly, confusing everyone. From what Yoru could see and hear the green blur was a man with green hair and messy clothes who had a container of coffee in his hand. He was Doctor Oobleck, the people who was going to teach them history, one of the rules in his class was 'Don't be racist'. When Oobleck saw this Yoru saw a tall person with brownish hair scoff. _'I think he doesn't like that rule'_.

While Oobleck was giving the class Yoru tried to take notes as best as he could, noticing that Ruby had already given up and that Weiss looked annoyed at this fact. _'I guess my suspicions were right'_. Jaune was struggling less than Yoru at taking notes, something Yoru respected, it showed Jaune's drive to better himself. Ren trying to take notes but Nora was constantly distracting him. Blake had her scroll on top of her table and Yoru could see that she was recording the class. That's pretty useful actually. He was going to make sure to ask her for a copy of the recording. Yang wasn't taking notes but was actually trying to pay attention to what Oobleck was saying, no doubt trying to at least have the information in her brain.

"Now, during the Faunus Rights War one of the most influential battles was the Battle of Fort Castle, where the General in charge of the Human side attacked the Faunus during the night. Can anyone tell me why the General lost?" asked Oobleck on a clearly slower speed than before.

Weiss raised her hand and Oobleck nodded "Because he forgot that the Faunus have night vision, so they had a clear advantage during the night" she replied.

"Also it's easier to train animals than humans" said the tall guy from before.

"Mister Winchester, I'll ask you to refrain of making such comments during my class, you'll have to see me after class to speak of your punishment, I think a report on the Faunus Rights War will probably suffice" Oobleck looks at Weiss "Excellent answer Miss Schnee" Oobleck continues with his class while Weiss looks a little happier.

After a while the bell rings and the group gets out of the classroom and goes to the cafeteria. They manage to secure a table and start eating their lunches. While they eat Yoru starts thinking on how to confront Weiss about the problem he saw.

"Oh beautiful Snow Angel" Yoru looked at the source of the voice, Jaune was talking to Weiss "Would you be so kind as to give me some of your time this afternoon for a private study class?"

Weiss just looks at Jaune before shaking her head "I believe I have lost my appetite" after saying this she picks up her tray and leaves.

Sighing Yoru gets up "I'll go talk to her" Yoru picks up his tray and leaves to find Weiss.

"Was it something I said?" asks Jaune while rubbing the back of his head. His friends just continue eating.

"I think she is just angry for another reason, don't worry about that" Jaune turned to the direction of the voice and saw Pyrrha and her team sitting with them "If you still want that study session I'm free after class" Pyrrha smiles at Jaune and he smiles back.

"Sure, thanks Pyrrha" says Jaune feeling a little better.

Weiss was walking along the hallway in the direction of the Headmaster's office. She was angry and wanted to put a complaint "Hey Weiss" she turned around to find the source of the voice and saw Yoru jogging towards her "Are you okay?" asked the boy once he was next to her.

"I'm fine Yoru, I'm just going to the Headmaster's office" she saw that Yoru's face clearly wanted to say something and she let out a sigh "What is it?" she easily notices the surprise on Yoru's face "All your emotions show on your face Yoru."

"Ummm" Yoru looks at her without knowing how to broach the topic. _'Alright, blunt and honest it is'_. Yoru looks at her directly in the eyes "Are you going to Ozpin's office to complaint about Ruby?"

Weiss looks at him surprised. Was she really that easy to read? How much was he watching her during the day? Did he just call the Headmaster by his name? Questions for later "Yes Yoru, I'm going to the Headmaster's office to demand that the leadership position is taken away from Ruby."

"Why?" Yoru asks.

"Because she is incompetent. During Professor Port's class she kept doodling on her notebook and she kept distracting me during my fight with the Boarbatusk. During Doctor Oobleck's class she didn't even try to pay attention or take notes. In the morning she made us make bunk beds with our own beds. Do you know how difficult and dangerous that was?" Weiss looks at him in the eyes and sees a weird mix of emotions.

"Weiss, you are my friend so I'll try to be as helpful as possible with my next words" Yoru takes a long breath "I think you are acting like a bad person" Weiss looks at him confused but doesn't say anything so he continues "You have to remember that she is two years younger than all of us, so she doesn't have the same maturity than us. You are being too judgmental with a little girl" Yoru keeps looking at her and she can see the conflict on his eyes and by the way his face contorts it's clear. He doesn't want to offend her "Knowing this. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"What do you mean?" asks Weiss, interested in what kind of thing Yoru might want. _'But it's pretty easy to see where he is going to go'_.

"Can you give Ruby a chance? If not for her… For me?"

Weiss looks at him in the eyes. He clearly doesn't have an ulterior motive if his eyes are anything to go by "I guess I've been too quick to judge people based on first impressions" Weiss sighs and smiles politely at Yoru "Fine Yoru, I'll give her a chance" she brings out her scroll and looks at the time "Next class is combat class, we should go change into our combat gear" after saying this she and Yoru go to their respective gender's changing room and after a while they come out dressed. She looks at Yoru and notices his absence of a weapon "Now that I think about it, I never saw you with a weapon during initiation that wasn't the flare gun. Do you mind if I ask about it?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you" Yoru brings his hand in front of them and she sees his black ring, she already had noticed that Yoru always wears two black rings, one in each middle finger. Yoru clenches his fist and a black brass knuckle appears on his hand, already wielding it "I don't know the name of these rings but they are really good" the brass knuckle disappears and Yoru takes out his left ring and puts it on his right index finger to then clench his fist again, this time a black Kodachi appears. He makes it disappear and he puts the ring back into his left middle finger.

"Interesting. Do you mind if I examine them after class?" asks Weiss with a hint of curiosity in her voice. If what she saw was right then these rings were able to teleport weapons directly to him.

"Sure" says Yoru with a wide smile. He was happy that the Ruby situation was over for now "I'll be exploring the school after class so I don't think I'll be needing them."

"I hope you don't" says Weiss on a low voice thinking that Yoru can't hear her. He just chooses to not mention it and they arrive at the classroom for Combat Class.

**Hi everybody. I hope you like the angle I went with for the subplot about Weiss not respecting Ruby as a leader. In this case, I think that thanks to knowing Yoru, and that they didn't explode, Weiss has a little more patience with Ruby, at least enough as to not call her out on being a bad leader and deciding to take a less confrontational route.**

**Next chapter is combat class :D**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody. It's nice to see that people like this :)**

Chapter 6:

The Combat classroom was really nice on Yoru's eyes. A lot of benches surrounding a white circle in the middle of the room. Some TV screens could be seen attached to the roof. Overall a pretty simplistic and good combat arena. Yoru and Weiss were some of the first ones to arrive at the classroom so they picked a bunch of benches were they could see the fights without trouble.

"Oh yeah, Weiss. Do you think you can teach me how to use my scroll?" asks Yoru.

Weiss was about to say something when they heard the sound of heels entering the classroom "I didn't expect students to come this early" they looked at the source of the voice. A blonde woman dressed in white and black with a cape.

"Good afternoon Professor Goodwitch" Weiss said with a polite nod.

"Good afternoon Miss Schnee, Mister Ogami" Glynda looked at Yoru and he nodded as a greeting "Mister Ogami, I hope I'll be able to see why Ozpin and Qrow gave you the chance to enroll into Beacon without having to do the entrance exam."

"Sure" Yoru smiles at her kindly "It's always nice to have the chance of a fight."

"I see, class starts in around fifteen minutes, I'll be setting up the programs if you need me" Glynda walks away and goes to a black podium close to the stage.

"You didn't have to do an exam?" Weiss looks at him with curiosity.

"No, I went into a bar and they tried to steal my rings, so I beat them up" Yoru replies "Qrow, a Huntsman that apparently works for Ozpin, was mad because I thrashed one of his favorite bars so he attacked me and I blocked his attack. After that he called Ozpin and we talked via scroll. We talked about my upbringing and he gave me the chance to get into Beacon and I took it."

"I see, I'll be sure to watch your combats with attention then Yoru" Weiss gives him a small smile "And I'll help you with your scroll after you come to pick up your rings."

"Nice, thanks Weiss, you are a good friend" Yoru smiles kindly at her and they see their friends come inside with Team PYRU.

"Hi lovebirds" said Yang teasingly and Weiss glares daggers at her.

"But I'm not a bird" Yoru says this offended.

"It's a joke Yoru" Jaune quickly comes to the rescue.

"Or more like an expression" Ren chimes in "It compares two individuals to two birds that never leave one another."

"Oooh, I see, but I don't love Weiss, I do like her though, she is nice" says Yoru innocently.

"Yoru… Do you know what you just said?" asks Ren.

"Yeah, that I like Weiss, I also like Blake and Jaune" says Yoru. Weiss sighs and hits her face with her palm.

"I think we should teach Yoru how to express himself properly" says the white haired girl.

"What's wrong with the way I talk? If I didn't like you three I wouldn't talk so much to you" says Yoru confused.

Before the rest can explain more to Yoru the bell rings and Glynda steps into the stage "Good afternoon students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you all shall refer to me as Professor Goodwitch until you graduate. I'm the one in charge of the Combat class. Now we will have an exhibition match between two students of my choosing" Glynda looks around the class and quickly decides "Yoru Ogami against Cardin Winchester."

Yoru quickly gets up and goes to stand in one side of the stage with Cardin in front of him. The tall brown haired man was dressed in grey armor with golden accents. His weapon was a huge mace that he had resting on his shoulders. Yoru simply looks at him with almost all of his attention, with his hands open "You will fight until one of you gets their Aura in the red, surrenders or gets thrown outside of the ring. If I tell you to stop you will stop. Are both of you ready?" Yoru activates both his brass knuckles and Cardin gets into a stance that will let him charge easily. Both nod "Fight!"

The moment Glynda said that word Cardin charged at Yoru to attack him with an overhead swing. While the mace is descending Yoru quickly jumps into Cardin's guard and gives a straight punch directly into his solar plexus, making him wince and retreat back without seeing his attack through. Yoru doesn't let up and jumps again into Cardin's guard to give him two quick punches. One of them hits his stomach, making him bend over. The other hits Cardin directly on the forehead, sending him flying backwards, where he collides with the floor on the edge of the stage.

Once Cardin gets up Yoru smiles kindly at him "Are you going to surrender?" Cardin looks at him with hate and straightens himself to then shake his head in negation. At this action Yoru's smiles changes into a huge grin while his stance changes, bending his knees, reeling back his left arm and letting darkness engulf his right arm with his brass knuckle, creating the gauntlet with claws, which he uses to grab the floor of the arena, digging his claws in it "Just like I hoped" the moment he says this he jumps at Cardin with the help of the claw he had on the ground, giving him more speed. In the blink of an eye he appears in front of Cardin and gives him a punch in the chest with his left fist, it would have made him fall out of the arena if not for Yoru grabbing him by the armor with his right arm and throwing him to the center of the ring before jumping at him and being suspended in the air by a purple energy.

"I believe that's enough for an exhibition match" said Glynda, clearly angry at Yoru.

'_Oh god, Yoru kicked his ass'_ thought Yang _'I can't wait to have a go at him, we'll see who punches better'_.

'_I wonder what would have happened if Professor Goodwitch didn't end the match'_ Ren pondered, feeling a little anxious.

'_That speed was unnatural, I guess the Mixed Blood have more things than what even they themselves know'_ thought Blake.

'_Wow, Yoru is really strong. I guess my training really will be from hell'_ Jaune tried to imagine what kind of training he would be put through before stopping that train of thought in case he traumatized himself.

'_Those weapons appeared out of nowhere when he summoned them. Maybe it's his Semblance? Either way it's really cool'_ Ruby was almost drooling thinking of the possibilities for weapons and a Semblance like that.

'_Nora!'_ thought Nora.

'_Why did he grin like that when Winchester decided to keep fighting?' _wondered Weiss _'He mentioned that he likes to fight but this is taking the word "like" a little too far. Maybe I'll have to talk to him later to make sure he doesn't get into trouble in the future'_.

"Mister Winchester, next time I suggest waiting what your opponent does. Mister Ogami, you were about to win the match by ring out but you decided to bring your opponent back into the arena, that's against sportsmanship, next time you do something like that I will not leave you with only a warning" once Glynda says this she lets Yoru back into the ground and he makes his brass knuckles disappear. Before going back to his group he looks at Cardin right in the eyes and all he could see was hatred directed against the purple eyes lad.

"That was awesome Yoru. Where did you learn to fight like that?" asks Yang.

"My mentor taught me his style but then I refined it to my liking, adding different moves and stances" explains Yoru "I call it 'The Black Wolf Style'."

"Cool. Do you think you can teach me?" asks Yang.

"That depends. Are you willing to forget everything you know about fighting?" asks Yoru smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" Yang looks surprised and confused at Yoru's question.

"The Black Wolf Style doesn't mesh well into the style of someone who already knows how to fight" Yoru explains "It's too… I guess the word I'm looking for is 'odd' compared to other styles."

"Oh well, worth a shot" Yang gets up since she was called to fight against Ronald.

Yang's fight was over really quickly due to the clumsy way Ronald had of fighting, or flailing, in close quarters. Next was Ren's turn against Yuan. The fight was more even because both students used a similar fighting style. At the end, one well-placed kick to the face was enough to drop Yuan's Aura into the red. Next was Nora versus Usagi. Nora quickly overwhelmed Usagi with her sheer strength and pushed him off the stage. Weiss was next against Pyrrha, who defeated her with ease. Blake won her battle against Ruby by baiting her into using her Semblance and falling of the ring. The last fight of their group of friends was Jaune against one Sky Lark, a grey haired young man with a halberd. The fight was even due to Jaune's quick thinking and Sky's lack of patience. After a miscalculation made by Jaune, Sky used the opening to push Jaune out of the stage.

"You fought well, now I know what you need help in" Yoru looks at Jaune when he sits beside him "We'll start tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Yoru" Jaune uncaps a water bottle and drinks the precious liquid inside.

"Everything for a friend" Yoru smiles.

After some more fights the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The group got up and went to the changing rooms to shower and change into fresher clothes.

"What are you guys doing later?" asks Ren while the three guys sit on the benches of the changing room.

"Weiss wants to check out my rings so I'll pass them to her and then explore the school until a little before dinner" replies Yoru.

"I'll be going over some notes and studying with Pyrrha" when Jaune looks at Yoru confused "She came to sit with us at lunch when you left and offered her help."

"Try to not do anything to make the situation awkward, although knowing you it'll happen whether you want or not" Ren sent Jaune a teasing smile and Yoru could say he was genuinely surprised. He hadn't seen Ren teasing someone before.

After this conversation the three of them got out of the changing rooms and went their separate ways. Jaune going to the library, Yoru going to Team RWBY's room and Ren going to find Nora before she destroys something.

Fifteen minutes of walking later and Yoru was about to knock on his sister team's door when he heard something inside "Ruby, we have to talk" came the voice of Weiss.

"Sorry for being annoying Weiss" Ruby's voice sounded dejected, expecting a berating session from Weiss.

"It's not about that… Okay, yes, you are kind of annoying but…" Weiss' silence was probably due to her collecting her thoughts "I'm sorry for treating yourself so badly. I was honestly furious about not being the leader of the team and I took it out on you and that… that is not fair."

"Don't worry about that Weiss" came the voice of Ruby, and judging by the sounds of feet against wood she was close to Weiss "Let's leave that in the past."

"Fine, thanks for understanding Ruby" by the tone of Weiss' voice she was relieved and Yoru thought it was a nice moment worth being interrupted so he knocked on the door. He heard someone get to the door "Who is it?"

"Just your friendly neighborhood wanderer" said Yoru smiling at the deadpan expression on Weiss' face when she opened the door. He entered and heard the door closing behind him "Hi Ruby."

"Hi Yoru. What's going on?" Ruby said before sitting on the bed beneath the one being suspended by ropes "What do you think of our bunk beds?"

"That you are going to die on your sleep" replied Yoru, deciding to just stand close to the door while he takes out his rings from his hands "And I came here to let Weiss check out my rings."

"Why your rings?" asked Ruby confused. _'Why would Weiss want Yoru's rings? Oh my god… maybe she wants to see if they look good with matching rings and they'll marry!'_ Ruby looks at Weiss grinning just like her sister when she finds a good teasing target.

"Whatever you are thinking is not the reason I asked him to come" Weiss sighs "Yoru, show her" Yoru puts back his right ring and makes his brass knuckle appear "Yoru's rings let him obtain weapons almost instantly, so I'll be investigating them" Weiss thinks for a moment "If you want you can help me, but you have to be quiet."

Ruby instantly nods with a wide smile "Sure, we'll find all of your rings' secrets Yoru."

"Thanks girls, I'll go to explore the school now" Yoru waves at them and leaves his rings on the desk before leaving.

"Well, let's get started" said Ruby before putting on one of the rings on her right middle finger "What do I do?"

"I saw Yoru clenching his fist and he made his weapon appear" replied Weiss while putting the other ring on her left middle finger and clenching her fist. Nothing happening, she decided to add a little Aura into the ring, making a black brass knuckle appear on her fist already being wielded. Weiss felt a really heavy sensation on her fist and saw her hand dropping even though she was putting all the strength she could muster into keeping it from falling. In a moment she cut the connection of Aura into the ring, making the brass knuckle disappear "Did you see how my hand reacted to the weapon?"

"Was it really so heavy?" asks Ruby while clenching and unclenching her fist.

"I felt like my arm was about to snap off" replied Weiss, breathing heavily "You have to put a little of Aura into the ring to activate them and you cut the connection to deactivate them."

"Okay" said Ruby concentrating her Aura into the ring. After a little while watching the amazing experience of nothing happening she sighed and severed the connection "Nothing" she took out the ring and left it on the desk while Weiss took it "Do you really want to try again Weiss?" she asked worried.

"No, I'll keep them on my pocket to make sure we don't lose them" as she said this she took out her own ring and put both of them in a pocket of her combat skirt.

While Weiss and Ruby were experimenting with the rings Yoru arrived at the place he was searching while exploring the school. He entered and decided to look around the massive place in order to find information on the Mixed Blood. After an hour with no results he sat down on a couch with his eyes closed and sighed a little frustrated before he smelled the unmistakable scent of his Faunus friend. Opening his eyes he looked at Blake, who sat on the other side of the couch.

"No luck finding what you were looking for?" asked the Faunus while opening her book.

"No, it seems like the school doesn't have much information on the Mixed Blood" replied Yoru.

"Did you check the inventory of the library on the computers?"

"On the what?" asked Yoru confused, earning an incredulous from Blake before she remembered about his background and sighed.

"Come with me" she said standing up and closing her book. Both of them arrived at a weird white cube with a black glass side. Blake sat down on a chair with wheels and pressed a button, turning on the 'computer'. She started pressing on a black panel with letters and numbers "This is a computer, one of the best things invented in order to get information" she stopped pressing on the panel and it showed the words 'No results' on the screen "As you can see, there are no books about the Mixed Blood, probably due to how uncommon it is to see them reaching your age."

"I see, thanks Blake, I think I just wasted an hour of my life" said Yoru "Sorry for taking away time from your book."

"No problem, you can make it up for me if you talk to me about your mentor" said the Faunus while getting up and guiding Yoru back to the couch.

"Well. What do you want to know?" asked Yoru while sitting down.

"What was his name?"

"He never told me his name"

"What?" asked Blake surprised.

"He never told me his name, no matter how many times I asked" Yoru looks at her "He would always say that the 'Witch' would come for him if he gave his name away."

"What do you mean 'Witch´?"

"I asked but he would start rambling about weird stuff like the Seasons and some treasures."

"Weird. How was he?"

"Well, he was pretty nice most of the time, although his training methods were… harsh" Yoru shivered at a memory.

"Harsh?"

"Well. How would you describe throwing a ten year old kid to a pack of Beowolves with nothing but a wooden sword and a big rock?"

"Ouch" said Blake imagining herself on that situation "How did you survive?"

"I forced my body to use my Semblance" said Yoru. Recognizing the doubt and curiosity on Blake's face he decided to continue "After an incident when I was around eight years old I activated my Semblance but I couldn't use it without going mad on battle lust. I still can't control it properly so the most I can use without losing my head is from my hand up to my elbow, and only one arm at a time."

"Sounds dangerous."

"That's because it is" Yoru looks at the ceiling with a distant expression "If I'm not careful I can easily take the wrong life."

"The wrong life?"

"The life of someone who doesn't deserve it" replied Yoru.

"Speaking about that… Yesterday you mentioned how the White Fang members who attack you usually don't make it back. Can you explain that?"

"Sure. Usually when you don't have Faunus traits and you travel around on some paths there are some White Fang members who like to act like bandits and demand that you give them your possessions. Since I know that they'll try to kill me even if I give them my stuff I make sure they don't try and hurt anyone else."

"So you just kill them?" Blake started to tense up. _'How can he talk about this like it's nothing?'_

"That or I cut their feet so they can't escape from the Grimm that are attracted to the negativity from the fight" replies Yoru before getting up "I'll see you later Blake, I'll see what I can do to entertain myself" and with those words Yoru left, not noticing how Blake was lost in thought regarding what Yoru said.

After a bit of walking he heard Jaune's voice and decided to find him. Hiding behind the bookshelves he saw Jaune sitting across a table from Pyrrha as they both closed their notebooks and put them aside.

"Pyrrha… What do you think of Weiss?" asked Jaune looking a bit down.

"Well… I guess she is a nice and elegant girl… I don't know her that much but I can see she is really intelligent" replied Pyrrha hiding a grimace.

"Do you think Yoru likes her?" asked Jaune.

"Didn't he say so? In combat class he said that he likes her, Blake and you" Pyrrha looks at him confused. Was Jaune jealous of his friend?

"I mean like-like, as in romantically" replies Jaune.

"I don't really know him that much so I can't really say. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you saw how when Weiss was angry he went to her side almost immediately, and during class he was looking at her almost constantly. Not to mention the fact that they were going to meet up this afternoon" Jaune sighs "I think I'm going to back off from pursuing a relationship with Weiss seeing as I made her angry on both my attempts to get her attention while Yoru made her calm down apparently."

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune's words. She was happy that Jaune would value his friendship with Yoru enough as to not get on his way. And even though she wouldn't say it out loud she was happy that Jaune seemed to be free for the taking… at least for now "That's really mature from you Jaune."

"Yeah, I don't want to make my best friend feel bad because of my actions" Jaune sighs.

"If it makes you feel better I can keep helping you study Jaune, and I can help you with your training" replies Pyrrha.

"Thanks Pyrrha, Yoru is in charge of my training but he said that I still should learn a bit of shieldplay from you."

"Whenever you are free we can train Jaune, I would enjoy spending more time with you."

"Thanks Pyr! You are a really good friend" Jaune smiles at her widely before getting up and grabbing his notebook and pen "Anyways, I'll go leave this in my room and then go to the cafeteria, bye Pyrrha."

Pyrrha looked Jaune go before sighing "Yeah… friends."

"Thanks for agreeing to help my partner Pyrrha" the voice of Yoru startled her and she looked at him surprised.

"How much did you hear?" asked Pyrrha.

"Not much, just from the part that Jaune was asking if I like Weiss."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I do" replied Yoru smiling "She is my friend. What kind of person would I be if I didn't like my friends?"

Pyrrha sighs once again before smiling at Yoru as if he was a kid "I guess you'll understand eventually, I won't open that can of worms."

"What can of worms?" asked Yoru confused, causing Pyrrha to giggle a little before getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"Bye Yoru, I'll probably see you at dinner" said the redhead before leaving.

Yoru just looks at her confused before leaving. He went to Team RWBY's room and Weiss gave him his rings before she and Ruby taught him how to use his scroll while walking to the cafeteria. When they arrived they picked up their trays and sat down on a large table with the rest of their teams and Team PYRU. After a pleasant time eating they heard a voice in distress.

"Ouch" said the voice and the group turned to see Cardin pulling the ears of a rabbit Faunus "Please stop."

"I told you guys they were real" said Cardin in a mocking voice "What a freak."

"That's disgusting" Yang said while looking at the display.

"I wish someone would do something" said Ruby with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Blake was glaring at Carding and anyone looking at her bow could see it twitch.

Yoru was furious. How could no one do anything? He saw Jaune with his fists clenched in anger before looking at him in the eyes and getting a nod. At that moment both got up and started walking to the bully.

"Hey Cardin!" the bully turned to the place where the voice came from only to find to feet in shoes going directly to his face and hitting him, making him let go of the girl and try to block the attack only to fail miserably as the dropkick was too fast, making him fall to a table and be covered in food before Yoru used his face to jump back into the ground and standing by Jaune on a combat stance while Jaune was on a sloppy combat stance looking at the rest of Team CRDL, who were getting ready for a fight only to lose their will when they saw Team RWBY, Team PYRU and the rest of Team JNRY getting up and walking towards them. Deciding that this wasn't worth it they took Cardin and ran away.

"Are you okay?" asked Jaune to the rabbit Faunus.

"I'm fine now, thanks for helping me" said the girl.

"No problem, my name is Jaune Arc" he extended his hand towards the girl and she shook it.

"Velvet Scarlatina" replied the girl before taking her hand away and looking at Yoru.

"Yoru Ogami" he nodded as a way of saying hi before he went back to his table and kept eating.

Just when he sat down he saw Professor Goodwitch enter the cafeteria and he got up "Mister Ogami, Mister Arc, get over here" she said as the two boys went quickly to stand in front of her. Yoru doesn't fear much stuff, but that woman… she scares him "Can you two tell me why you felt the need to attack Mister Winchester?"

"We did it so Cardin would stop pulling Velvet's ears" said Jaune, not willing to let Yoru take the fall alone.

Glynda looked at Velvet who nodded and the professor sighed "I'll let you two off with a warning because you were defending a student, but next time get a teacher to do this kind of stuff" and with that she left, the two boys sighing and going back to the table to finish their food.

"That was really noble of you two" said Pyrrha.

"Thanks Pyr" said Jaune before continuing to eat.

"That was really irresponsible" Weiss said scolding them "Yoru, you and Arc could have gotten in a lot of problems."

"And Velvet would have to endure more pain" replied Yoru, clearly not feeling guilty at all "I didn't see any of you willing to help her so we decided to take matters into our own hands."

The moment Yoru said this the mood around the table dropped, most of them feeling bad except for Yoru and Jaune, who just keep eating their food.

"Well, Jaune and I have to go, I have to work on my homework and Jaune has to get as much sleep as possible for tomorrow" said Yoru.

"What are you two going to do?" asked Ruby.

"I'm going to train him of course" laughed Yoru.

"Can we watch?" asked Yang interested.

"Depends. Are you willing to be up by four in the morning?" asked Yoru, getting a groan from Jaune.

"Good luck" replied Yang before going back to her food. Jaune and Yoru left and went to their rooms, both changing into their pajamas before Jaune went directly to bed. Yoru took his notebook and sat at the desk with a pen to do his History homework. After a while Ren and Nora came back, with Nora grabbing her pajamas and going to change in the bathroom while Ren changed in the room.

"Yoru, I heard from Yang that you used to travel a lot. Can you explain it to me?" asked Ren while Nora went to grab her headphones and started to listen to music while doing her homework on the desk now that Yoru was finished.

"Yeah, I spent around four years roaming around Vale, camping wherever I could."

"I see, Nora and I are also used to camping around during our travels."

"Nice, travelling builds character" said Yoru smiling before going to bed "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight" said Ren before going to sleep on his bed. After a while Nora finished her homework, turning off the lamp and going to sleep.

**This one took me more time to write but it was still important to me.**

**Review time:**

**ThatGuyYouMet: **I guess you don't like Yaoi.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Glad to see you like it :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, here's another chapter of Team JNRY, enjoy.**

Chapter 7:

"Jaune… Jaune…" was all the blonde could hear before hitting the floor of the room. He opened his eyes to see Yoru, already dressed in his usual clothes, looking down at him from his bed "Yoru, it's…" Jaune grabs his scroll and looks at the time "three thirty… What do you want?"

"I told you, we start your training at four in the morning, dress up in your workout clothes."

"Fine" said Jaune getting up from the floor, he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom, getting out in five minutes before Yoru grabbed him by the shoulder and they got out of the room.

After a bit of walking along the empty hallways of Beacon they arrived at the gym. A big room, with a lot of machines and training equipment, with a ring around the outer part of the room for people who want to jog.

"Alright, we'll start with stretching, after that we'll jog for around thirty minutes, then we will do some actual exercises, to finish today's session we will train you on your swordsmanship the way my mentor trained me" said Yoru smiling at Jaune, who just kept looking at him like he was joking "Let's start with the stretching, just follow my movements."

After saying this both of them started stretching for ten minutes. Jaune could imitate Yoru's movements after a few tries and corrections from the black haired boy. Jaune could feel his muscles getting tired only from the weird positions Yoru used for stretching. After the ten minutes ended Yoru and Jaune got to the outer ring and started jogging together at the speed Yoru dictated, meaning fast. Jaune, already kind of tired from the stretching, got tired pretty quickly but kept going after Yoru's threat of making his training heavier if he gave up. Finishing the jogging after thirty minutes Yoru dragged Jaune to two mats and they started to do exercises. Squats, side lounges, push-ups, weight lifting, rope jumping. A hundred times each. By the end Jaune was almost completely spent so Yoru got some fruits and water bottles from somewhere inside his yukata and gave some to Jaune, who started to drink and eat greedily. After they ate Yoru dragged Jaune to the locker room where Jaune got his weapon, Crocea Mors and they went to the platform in the middle of the training room.

"So, to train you in your swordsmanship I'll use the game my mentor told me about, it's called 'Dodge, Deflect, Block, Take the hit'."

"Why is it called-"

"Dodge!" yelled Yoru, interrupting Jaune and sending a straight punch to his chest, connecting and sending him flying out of the platform.

"Yoru…" said Jaune while getting up "I think you should explain better the rules of your 'game'."

"I guess so" said Yoru smiling "It's pretty simple, I attack you and you try to dodge, if you can't dodge you try to deflect my attack, if you can't deflect you block it, if you can't block it you take it as best as you can, and you can only use your sword."

"I think I understand."

"Good" said Yoru before jumping at Jaune once he got into a stance. They kept this routine until six in the morning, with Jaune mostly resolving to try not to get too damaged, managing to dodge some attacks before resolving to deflect a few, then to block some, and then to find ways not to take so much damage from Yoru's unarmed attacks. After finishing both guys went to the locker room to drop Crocea Mors in Jaune's locker and going back to their room. Jaune was completely spent but kept walking, mainly because Yoru refused to carry him to the room. Once they arrived Jaune took the first shower since Ren and Nora were still sleeping. While in the bathroom and without clothes Jaune took the time to examine himself. Most of his torso, arms, legs and back was covered in bruises. Today was going to hurt a lot. After showering Jaune realized that he forgot to bring his uniform with him so he opened the door and asked Yoru for his uniform, the purple-eyed boy reaching over to Jaune's chair and giving him the bundle of clothes Jaune had there. Thanking him and retreating back into the bathroom he started to put on his clothes after drying himself. His entire body ached due to the shower loosening up his muscles. After some difficult Jaune got out of the shower already dressed and checked his scroll while Yoru was in the shower.

In the group chat where members of Team RWBY, Team JNRY and Team PYRU sent their messages for everyone he checked who was online. Apparently only Ronald, Weiss and Pyrrha were up beside him and Yoru. He thought for a moment before sending a message.

'Me and Yoru will go to the cafeteria in about five or ten minutes' after sending the message he saw Yoru getting out of the bathroom 'Alright, I guess we are going now.'

After putting on their shoes Yoru and Jaune sent into the hallway, closing the door behind them and started to walk towards the cafeteria. After a while they arrived and saw Pyrrha and Ronald already sitting on a table eating. They picked up trays of breakfast food and sent to sit.

"Hi guys" said Jaune while Yoru waved his hand.

"Hi Jaune. How did you sleep?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, I was having the best dream involving cereal until Yoru knocked me to the ground" replied Jaune, glaring at Yoru.

"You didn't wake up, I actually gave you about ten minutes before I threw you to the ground" Yoru looked at him smiling for some reason before taking a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the flavor before taking some sugar packets from his pocket and emptying three of them on his coffee and stirring it with a wooden stick.

"At what time did Yoru wake you up?" asked Pyrrha, watching her partner, Ronald, organizing his fruit salad by color and type of fruit.

"Around three thirty in the morning" yawned Jaune "He said it was for training but I'm starting to believe he just wanted to wake me up early for funsies."

"But we did training, be proud of yourself, you survived the first day, we will only be training every second day."

"Yeepie" said Jaune sarcastically before eating his eggs.

Yoru was about to say something but instead looked at the white haired girl who was approaching and waved at her.

"Good morning everyone" said Weiss before sitting in front of Yoru with her tray, a bowl of fruit salad and a cup of tea atop the blue tray.

"Hi Weiss" said the four students.

"What classes do we have today? I don't think I can actually move well enough to participate in combat class" complained Jaune.

"Today we only have Port and Oobleck" replied Ronald, finally satisfied with his fruit salad before stirring it and ruining all of his work "Free afternoon."

"Neat, I'll be able to take a nap before studying and doing homework" said Jaune with what little enthusiasm he could muster.

"You complain too much, it was only about two hours of advanced training" said Yoru "Be happy we have classes today, otherwise I could have put you through much more."

"What kind of training did you make him do?" asked Pyrrha, Weiss looked at Yoru interested and he explained what he made Jaune work on. After finishing his explanation Pyrrha was quite surprised with the regime. She expected something less efficient.

"That's not a bad training" said Weiss before eating a spoonful of fruit, making a slight grimace at the tastelessness of it. Yoru simply smiled and took his jar of jam out of one pocket of his jacket before unscrewing the top and offering Weiss some. She smiled at him and took a spoonful of the jam and stirring it on her fruit salad. After this he offered some to the rest, with Pyrrha and Ronald taking some for their breakfast.

"It's a training that'll help someone with Jaune's style since it's like mine" said Yoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune.

"Both of you are strength based fighters" answered Ronald, with Pyrrha, Weiss and Yoru nodding "Since you focus on sword and shield you have to focus on your strength more than your agility and finesse."

"I see" Jaune replied thinking about it "Wait a moment. Isn't Yoru agility based then?"

"Not quite" said Yoru "When you see me jump at such speed is not just speed, I also use strength" Yoru looks at Jaune's confused expression and decides to continue his explanation "I don't just jump, I kick the floor to move quickly."

"Wow" said Jaune impressed "And you think I could learn how to do that?"

"Maybe" said Yoru "Out of everyone in our group I think you and Yang could learn it more easily than Ronald for example."

"What about Nora?" asks Pyrrha.

"What about Nora?" scoffs Yoru before taking a bite of his pancake, causing Pyrrha to look at Jaune confused.

"It's complicated" sighs Jaune, he noted that Yoru wasn't really comfortable with Nora around. He would have to do something about that situation.

"Do you want to study together Jaune?" asked Pyrrha with hope on her eyes, hope that Weiss and Ronald noticed as Pyrrha wanting to get closer to Jaune.

"Sure, thanks Pyr" said Jaune, smiling at her before going back to his food, not noticing the light blush on Pyrrha's cheeks, not the more cheerful way in which she ate.

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" asked Ronald while looking at Weiss and Yoru.

"I'll do my homework and then I suppose I'll read some of textbooks to stay ahead of the class" replied Weiss "Although I would like to keep doing tests with your rings Yoru."

"Sure" said the boy smiling.

"How were the tests yesterday?" asked Jaune interested on his friend's weapons.

"I could activate the weapon by creating an Aura connection with the ring but the brass knuckle was too heavy for me so I severed the connection. In Ruby's case she couldn't even activate them" replied Weiss.

"Weird" said Yoru while looking at Blake and waving at her as she sat next to Weiss.

"Hi everyone" said Blake "I heard about some tests and Aura connections. What did I miss?" Blake's tone had a hint of curiosity."

"We were talking about the tests Weiss made regarding my rings" said Yoru before taking his rings out and offering them to Pyrrha and Ronald "Do you guys want to try?"

"Sure" said Ronald as he and Pyrrha took one ring each, put them on and made an Aura connection. Realizing nothing happened they severed the connection before giving them back and Yoru looked at Blake and Jaune expectantly. They took the rings, put them on and made an Aura connection before clenching their fists, making one brass knuckle for each of one appear. Blake had to sever the connection almost immediately due to the sheer weight of the brass knuckle while Jaune managed to resist the weight and move the brass knuckle a little before severing the connection, both of them giving the rings back to Yoru, who simply put them back on.

"Interesting" said Weiss thinking about something "What color are your Auras?"

"Black" said Blake.

"Red" said Pyrrha.

"Blue" said Ronald.

"Jaune's white and mine's black" replied Yoru.

"I think I may know why only some of us can activate the rings" said Weiss before continuing, seeing as no one wanted to interrupt her "My theory is that only people with a white Aura or a black Aura can use these rings to their full potential."

"Huh" said Yoru "That explains how my mentor was able to use them sometimes."

"I assume his Aura was black or white" said Weiss, taking another spoonful of her fruit salad and eating it, finishing her breakfast. Yoru simply nodded at her words.

After eating the rest of their breakfast in silence the rest of their teams arrived to eat their breakfast.

"My pancake senses are tingling" said Nora "One of you ate pancakes and didn't give me any."

The moment Nora said this Weiss, Jaune, Blake, Ruby and Yang tensed up. Ren noticed this but decided to not pursue the issue.

"Why would we give you our pancakes if we had any?" came the irritated voice of Yoru, surprising the rest of the teams but Nora didn't noticed his tone.

"Because all pancakes are mine silly Yoru" said Nora while grinning.

Yoru just closed his eyes and sighed before he opened them and left the table, taking his tray in the process. The rest of the table looked at Jaune looking for answers while Nora stuffed her face with pancakes.

"It's complicated" sighed Jaune while scratching the back of his head, seeing as the people looking at him didn't take that as a good answer he decided to continue "It's not really my story to tell, you should ask Yoru, although I'm not sure he'll tell you."

After this everyone ate in silence before getting up, leaving their trays on the garbage disposal area and going to pick up their necessities for the classes. Seeing that Yoru wasn't in the room they just went to class. Yoru was already sitting on a corner of Port's classroom when they arrived. Seeing as nobody wanted to disturb him they debated who should talk to him with their eyes, with Weiss 'losing' and taking the seat at his side, making him look at her surprised before giving her a small smile.

"I'm not good at talking with anyone and I'm certainly not good at the whole… friend thing but if you need someone to listen to you I'm here" said Weiss to him before the bell rang and Professor Port entered the classroom, instantly changing Weiss' focus of attention.

The class went as the day before, with Port speaking about his multiple encounters with Grimm. Blake was sitting in front of him while Yang, Ruby and Usagi sat beside her. Beside Weiss Yuan and Usagi were sitting, paying as much attention to the class as they could. On the row in front of Ruby was Jaune, with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora beside him.

Yoru kept attention on the class before he reached his limit and took a page from his notebook to write something and then pushed it so it touched Weiss' hand.

She looked at it and read it 'Sorry, I just get mad when someone messes with my right to eat pancakes.'

She looked at him and wrote something on the page to than pass it to Yoru.

He read it and smiled 'Do you think you can tell me about it?' He wrote a reply and passed it to Weiss.

'Pancakes were the first food my mentor made me after he found me passed out in front of his house, they are really meaningful to me.'

Weiss read the message and was surprised by the reason behind his liking of pancakes. She thought it would have to do with his wandering past but it was much more personal.

'Have you thought that maybe Nora has a reason similar to yours?'

Yoru was surprised at this message and was quickly lost in thoughts. Weiss looked at him and smiled before going back at keeping notes. She would have to pass them to him after lunch so he wouldn't get behind in grades.

After class ended the group went to the history classroom. Oobleck gave a class on the errors of the kingdom, mentioning Mount Glenn as one of them. Luckily this time he didn't give any homework.

Before the class ended Professor Goodwitch entered the classroom and flicked her riding crop, grabbing everyone's attention "Next week we will be going on a fieldtrip to Forever Fall, be sure to prepare yourselves because Forever Fall is a hotspot for powerful Grimm" after saying this she walked out of the classroom in time for the bell to ring. The group got up and tried to go to the cafeteria, only to stop when Cardin cut off Jaune's path.

"Where do you think you are going Jauney boy?" asked Cardin mockingly.

"To the cafeteria?" said Jaune confused.

"You'll have to pay a toll if you want to pass. How about… all of your lien?"

Jaune just shook his head, and before Cardin could do something to him he felt a glare coming from Yoru. Looking into his eyes he saw a look of pure and feral killing intent. He decided that this wasn't worth it and left while thinking of ways to play with his new 'toy'.

Nobody noticed Yoru's look except for Blake and Ren, who decided to say nothing.

After a bit of walking they arrived at the cafeteria and started to eat. After finishing their lunch Yoru got up.

"Nora. Can you come with me for a moment? I would like to talk" said the purple eyed boy, getting a nod from Nora and guiding her out of the cafeteria.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the ginger girl.

"I would like to ask you why you like pancakes so much."

"That's pretty simple, it's because Renny always makes them to me when I'm good, so I feel better after eating them."

"I… see" said Yoru "Thanks Nora, I think I understand a little bit more now."

"Sure" said the girl and she went back inside skipping.

Yoru simply went back to the group walking only to notice that only Weiss, Ren, Ruby and Yang were still there. Once Nora and Yoru arrived the group split off, with Ruby and Yang going to train and Ren and Nora going to 'find the Beacon treasure' as Nora put it.

"Yoru, come with me" said Weiss before starting to walk with Yoru following her "I would like to apologize for making you lose focus during Professor Port's class, so I'll give you the notes and explain the lesson of his story."

"Lesson?" asked Yoru confused.

"All of his stories have hidden lessons about the Grimm" said Weiss and they got to Team RWBY's room, she took her notes and gave them to Yoru "If you don't understand them don't hesitate on asking me, I'll be here to help."

"Thanks Weiss, you are a really nice girl" Yoru smiled warmly at her before leaving with the notes.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly and without much happening. After reading through Weiss' notes and copying them in a way he would understand them better he returned them to her, thanking her again and promising her his help if she ever needed it. After that he went over to the room to look at everything his scroll could do before Ren and Nora came back from their search without success. After that Jaune came back tired from his study session with Pyrrha. Apparently after studying Pyrrha took Jaune to the training room and they had some sparring matches. After Jaune got to the room the group decided to catch up on any homework they had and then they went to sleep. With Yoru smiling happily before drifting off to sleep.

**And with that I've set up the framework. Yoru still doesn't trust Nora much but he is making the effort.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, Yoru doesn't see anyone as a romantic prospect during this time of the story.

**Guest: **Don't tempt me. Although if I did something like that Jaune wouldn't be part of the harem because I already have plans for his pairing.

**Anyways, see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, this chapter will be out a little later than usual because I decided to take Wednesday 27****th**** as a day off from writing. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 8:

The days passed and it was the afternoon of the Thursday before the fieldtrip to Forever Fall. During these days the Team RWBY, Team JNRY and Team PYRU grew a little closer together. Ruby was quickly becoming the mascot of the group, with Yang, Nora, Yoru, Jaune, Yuan, Usagi and even Weiss giving her cookies whenever she acted adorable. Usually this involved making her dance or try to talk to strangers. Keyword being _try_. She would usually start stuttering and run away, making for a cute scene. Yang found some teasing targets in Jaune, Ronald, Usagi and Ronald. She would usually speak in innuendos while talking to them or she would press her… assets on their backs or arms to make them do something for her. She also tried to explain her puns and jokes to Yoru whenever he didn't understand her.

"I just don't get how you could mispronounce excellent as _eggcellent_ and think it's funny" Yoru said confused, making Yang slap her palm against her forehead.

Weiss started to spend more time with her team, usually studying together or training. She would also teach Yoru what he didn't know about, like history and a bit of the politics from around the world. In return he would make her jars of jam with whatever fruits she would like, which quickly made Weiss think about employing Yoru as her personal chef. Blake stayed the same for the most part but she would talk about books with Ruby and Weiss. Safe books. She learned to hide her more… adult books thanks to Yoru's curiosity.

"Hey Blake. What are you reading?" Yoru said from behind her during dinner time while she was reading _Ninjas of Love_. Since she was distracted he could sneak up easily on her "_And then Mitsuki felt the sheer heat of Kintoki's twelve inch katana entering her, moaning and panting from the pleasure_" read Yoru out loud for everyone around to hear, he then turned to the extremely red-faced Blake "Why would she feel pleasure when she is being stabbed by a sword?"

Blake couldn't reply and quickly ran away, followed by the loud laughter of Yang, Nora and Usagi, and the muffled snickers from the rest of the table. Yoru just kept standing there, confused. From then on Blake would make sure she would read her adult books in peace. She quickly forgave Yoru and got him into reading safer books, learning that Yoru's concentration was really hard to break if you weren't asking him to train or cook with you. Jaune kept training with Yoru and the days where they didn't have class directly in the morning Yoru would train Jaune's offense, teaching him the delightful world of dirty fighting and "_weird swordsmanship"_ as Yoru called it. It mainly consisted on changing the sword around, half holding, stance changing, feinting and the like. Jaune would also spend some afternoons with Pyrrha, studying or working on his shieldplay. If they had any time left afterwards they would talk about their past, with Jaune getting a delightful experience out of surprising Pyrrha with the number of sisters he has.

Ren warmed up to Jaune and Yoru thanks to Nora being in friendlier terms with Yoru. They would also throw Nora into Team RWBY's room without her scroll and then the guys of Team JNRY would lock the door so they could meditate in peace. Thanks to this Jaune and Yoru's Aura control quickly became better, with Jaune being able to focus his Aura in specific parts of his body and Yoru refining and becoming quicker at activating his rings. Ren would also talk about his experiences in the wild with Yoru and Jaune, who told them about his camping trips with his family. Nora would usually talk about her recurring dreams, getting corrected by Ren, and would be one of the quickest at the training room once Jaune would give them the idea to train as a team to make combo attacks.

Pyrrha quickly became close with the whole group after noting how nobody in there cared about the fact that she was a celebrity. This allowed her to be a little more outgoing. She would play with the group whenever they played sports and would even drag Ronald, the resident non-athletic person, into playing with them. Whenever a girl that wasn't part of Team RWBY or Team JNRY would get too close to Jaune she would butt in the conversation, distract Jaune and take him away. Everyone except Jaune and Yoru could see the intentions of Pyrrha even if she said it was because she didn't want her _friend_ to waste his time with girls who don't like him as a person. Jaune didn't see this because he is really dense and Yoru because he didn't really think friendship leads to romance, something the group wasn't sure how to tackle. The rest of Team PYRU would talk a little about their pasts and Semblances. Yuan had a Semblance that let him walk on water and he was from a monastery in Eastern Mistral. Ronald had a Semblance that let him use the raw energy of Red Dust, letting him control fire for a period of time. He also told the group about his childhood in Argus, a city where Atlas forces had a base in Mistral. Usagi's Semblance would let him get a power boost each time he connected a punch with his opponents, but would lose that boost each time he missed or he kicked his enemy. He also talked about his home in Vacuo.

Yoru would just enjoy his time with his friends, adding Ren and Nora into the list of people he likes, much to Yang's amusement. He, Ren and Nora would take his friends into the Emerald Forest sometimes and teach them about edible pants, how to make snares, and how to fish in some rivers that flowed through the forest. Overall, Yoru was really happy.

The group was now in combat class and they already had a ranking on the fighters with the best win/lose ratio. Pyrrha was first, with a streak of victories against most students, although she knew thanks to Blake that Yoru couldn't go all out because of his Semblance. Then came Yang, with only losses against Pyrrha, and sometimes against Yoru or Blake due to their combat styles, with Yoru using his Black Wolf Style to throw her off her game and Blake being able to quickly trick her into falling of the ring. Then came Yoru, with losses only against Pyrrha, Yang, Blake and the odd loss when he let Usagi get stronger to get a better fight. Then came Blake, with losses against Pyrrha, Yang, Yoru, Nora and Weiss. Then came Nora, with losses against Blake, Pyrrha, Yoru, Usagi, Yang, and Ruby. Then came Ruby and Weiss, who had the same amount of losses against Pyrrha, Yoru, Yang, Usagi, Blake and themselves. Then came Ren, who had losses against all the members of Team RWBY, Yoru, Pyrrha, Usagi, Yuan and Nora. Then came the rest of Team PYRU. At the end of their ranking came Jaune, who could only win against the RDL of Team CRDL. Right now Jaune was about to fight Cardin.

"Let's see what kind of improvements a weakling like you can achieve Jauney boy" said Cardin. He was frustrated because he thought Jaune would be an easy target for bullying but his friends usually protected him like the weakling he is.

Jaune said nothing and got into his offensive stance. Knees bent right foot forwards, shield in the right hand and sword in left. When the buzzer to signal the start went off both Jaune and Cardin charged at one another. Jaune was faster than Cardin so he quickly entered his guard and delivered a quick shield bash to his right shoulder before he could deliver a swing of his mace, causing him to lose balance. Quickly, Jaune delivered two swings with his sword, both connecting on the taller boy's stomach before hitting him with a quick kick to the left thigh and using this to impulse himself backwards, arriving into a defensive stance, with his shield squared on his chest, standing on his tiptoes and with his knees bent, waiting for Cardin.

Cardin was blinded by fury and quickly charged again against Jaune. If he had looked at the Aura meters he would see that he was already in the yellow. With an overhead swing using both his arms he attacked Jaune, who rolled to his right while hitting Cardin's left knee on the nerve, causing his leg to falter and not reacting properly to the kick in the back of the knee Jaune delivered, making him to fall to his knees before filling the cold steel of Crocea Mors on his neck.

"Yield" demanded Jaune in a serious tone.

"I surrender" spat Cardin and Jaune walked away from him to the center of the stage, folding his shield back into a sheath and sheathing his sword before putting it back in his belt. Cardin got up grumbling and went to stand beside him.

"Mister Winchester, next time you should think more clearly and not underestimate your opponent. If you had payed attention to your Aura meter before charging for a second time you would have noted that Mister Arc caused a lot of damage against your Aura in three single attack" said Glynda Goodwitch "Mister Arc, you have improved greatly considering how you struggled during the first days of class but you still have a lot to learn. Why did you let up your attack during your first charge when you could have capitalized more and probably defeat Mister Winchester quicker?"

"Because I wanted to check my reactions during an attack while I'm on my defensive stance" Jaune replied.

"I see, then it's good that you decided to do this during class and not in a real combat. If you had given an opportunity to an enemy in a real fight you probably would have lost" said the teacher and Jaune nodded, both teens going back to their teams "Remember students, tomorrow is the fieldtrip to Forever Fall, we'll meet at the Bullhead docks at teen in the morning so be prepared" the bell rang and Glynda nodded "The class is dismissed."

Team RWBY, JNRY and PYRU walked out of the classroom after showering and changing into clean clothes. Since they had the afternoon free to prepare themselves they split off. Team RWBY went back to their rooms to work on homework and relax. Ren and Nora went to explore Beacon to find its treasure which, according to Nora, they were close to finding. Jaune and Pyrrha went to the library to study and do homework while the rest of Team PYRU went to do their own thing. Yoru, finding himself alone, went to the Emerald Forest in order to restock his stash of medicinal herbs so he and Jaune don't empty their stomachs during the Bullhead ride.

Walking through the Emerald Forest was really nostalgic to Yoru. It was an ocean of green and brown. The animals around him didn't seem to care about his presence so they just carried on as usual. During his walk he found various herbs which he would have to wash in order to get the dirt and bugs out.

After feeling like he had enough herbs he started to make his way back when he stopped to sense his surroundings. It was too quiet. Only the wind could be heard. He started to smell his surroundings as best as he could. Being around a lot of people had dulled his senses a bit so he didn't get much information this way. He started to look around in silence and saw some red dots in the foliage. Smiling he stashed the herbs inside his yukata before activating his brass knuckles. He got into a stance, knees bent and bouncing on his tiptoes while keeping his fists at shoulder height. Two Beowolves jumped at Yoru from his front and one Beowolf jumped at him from behind. He charged at the two in front of him, quickly avoiding his claw swipes before hitting one in the neck, destroying it instantly. He quickly spun around and kicked the other Beowolf into the one that was behind him, causing them to crash into each other. Yoru charged at them and hit the one with his back at him in the back of the neck, destroying it and causing his fist to go through both of them. He looked at his work, the three dissolving corpses, before deactivating his brass knuckles and going back to Beacon. When he arrived at his room he saw no one there and heard no one in Team RWBY's room. He went to the bathroom and started to wash the herbs before stashing them in his backpack.

After completing his work Yoru went out of the room, closing the door behind him, and went to the cafeteria. When he arrived he saw his friends having dinner so he joined them with his own tray.

"Where did you go Yoru?" asked Jaune.

"To the Emerald Forest, I went to find some medicinal herbs" replied the purple eyed boy before digging into his food.

"Cool, I guess we won't have to worry about motion sickness tomorrow" cheered Jaune.

After this the group started to guess what they would be doing the next day. They saw Velvet close to them and she sat with them.

"When we were sent to Forever Fall last year we had to collect soil samples" replied Velvet when asked about Forever Fall "I think you will have more fun though, I heard Miss Goodwitch rejected Professor Peach's request to collect soil samples this year."

"Professor Peach?" asked Ronald confused "Who is that?"

"I don't know, the second years have never seen her" replied Velvet after swallowing her bite of steak "My team think it's Miss Goodwitch's alter ego" Velvet chuckles a bit at this.

"Maybe she is only teaches third years and up" offered Ruby.

"Have you seen a third or fourth year?" asked Yang.

"No…" replied the little girl.

"Third and Fourth years don't have a lot of classes here, they mostly go on missions" came Velvet to the rescue "When they do have classes it's mostly Grimm Studies and Combat Training, with Professor Port and Miss Goodwitch respectively."

"Huh, I guess we'll have to think about that later" said Yang.

After that they finished dinner and everyone went back to their rooms. In Team JNRY's Yoru was doing his homework while Ren was reading and Nora was listening to music. Jaune was in his bed thinking.

"Guys… Can we talk?" asked Jaune before looking at Nora "Secret guy stuff, nothing a girl like you has to hear" Nora laughed and went out of the room to hang out in Team RWBY's room.

"Hi Nora" said Ruby from her bunk bed "They kicked you out again?" Nora nodded "Cool, so they are meditating."

Nora just sat on the desk "Jaune said they were talking 'Secret Guy Stuff' so I had to get out."

"Secret guy stuff?" Yang grinned "We should listen in."

"Isn't that invasion of privacy?" said Weiss.

"Think your feral boyfriend is badmouthing you?" teased Yang.

"Yoru is not my boyfriend" protested Weiss annoyed. Ever since she started spending more time with Yoru Yang had been teasing her. It's not her fault nobody else asks Yoru to cook for them or cares enough to tutor him a little.

"You keep telling yourself that" Yang' grin grew wider.

"We could put it to a vote, those who want to spy on the guys raise your hand" said Ruby rising her hand alongside Nora, Yang and Blake.

"Really?" asked Weiss glaring at Blake, she just shrugged.

And with that, operation Spy on the Guys started. They went out of the room, walked one step and pressed their ears into the door, even Weiss.

"Jaune… Can you repeat your question? I don't think I heard it right" they heard Ren.

"How can a guy know if a girl likes him romantically?" asked Jaune.

"Why are you asking me?" Ren asked back.

"Because you are the only guy with experience I feel comfortable enough asking this."

"What about Yoru? Why do you think I have experience with this?" Ren's voice sounded annoyed but intrigued.

"I don't think Yoru has ever romantically liked anyone" replied Jaune "And I'm asking you because I'm not blind. I've seen how you and Nora look at each other."

Nora's face was so red Ruby's hood would be jealous.

"Nora and I are not like that" Ren's voice was weak.

"If you and Nora are not together-together then I'm a girl" replied Jaune.

"Maybe you are a girl in disguise?" asked Ren. When Jaune clearly wasn't going to dignify that with an answer he sighed "Okay alright… I li-like Nora" stuttered Ren "But we are not together like that. I'm like her brother, she wouldn't like me like that… Right?"

"Ren… We'll go with one problem at a time" replied Jaune sighing "The thing is, I think a girl from our group likes me but I'm not sure and I don't want to ruin or friendship if I'm wrong on my assumptions."

"Is this about Weiss?" asked Ren to Weiss' disgust.

"No, I don't like Weiss, besides, I'm not so much of a bad person as to ruin her crush on Yoru" said Jaune. Weiss was annoyed but a bit blushed. _'Why does everyone think I like Yoru!?'_

"What about me?" came the voice of Yoru as he entered the room from what probably was the bathroom.

"I was saying that I won't get in the way of Weiss liking you" said Jaune, making Yoru's footsteps freeze.

"Hahaha" laughed Yoru stiffly before walking again "Of course Weiss likes me, we are friends, friends are supposed to like each other."

"Not that way Yoru" said Ren "I think Jaune meant romantically."

"Don't be silly" Yoru said "She doesn't view me that way, it would be silly."

"Is it?" asked Ren "To answer your question Jaune, and to make Yoru's thick head understand the concept of someone actually having feelings for him" Ren paused a moment "Usually, if a girl likes a guy she would try to spend a lot of time with them. She would develop an interest on getting to know the object of their affection and make sure they don't look at other girls" Ren sighed "In your case Jaune, there's only one girl which I think would behave that way."

"Yeah… I think I know" replied Jaune.

"And Yoru, Weiss fits two of that criteria, personally I think she may have a crush on you" said Ren.

"HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Yoru "You tell the best jokes Ren, anyways, I'm going to bed, bye" the girls heard the shuffle of bedsheets.

"Yoru… that's my bed" said Jaune and the heard Yoru whimper before going to other bed "Why are you so reluctant to the whole romance thing?"

Yoru sighs "I am… I'm scared of romance" Yoru's voice was shaky.

"Why?" asked Ren curiously.

"Because… What if it doesn't work? What if someone has those feelings for me but I don't? What if I have those feelings for someone but that someone doesn't? What if I'm with someone and that person dies? What if that person leaves me? What if I kill that someone?" Yoru had clearly trouble speaking "What if we have a kid? What if we die and the kid is alone? What if… What if that kid ends up like me? Abandoned. Left to die in a forest at the edge of civilization. Unwanted… What if that kid ends up being the same species that I am?" at that moment Blake grabbed the girls and forcefully took them to Team RWBY's room.

"What was that for?" asked Yang, annoyed at having her fun ruined.

Blake simply closed the door "We shouldn't have eavesdropped" replied Blake, clearly irritated "That was a conversation Yoru was having with Jaune and Ren, we committed a mistake and no one will learn that we listened in on them."

"I… I agree" said Weiss quietly.

"What do you girls think about Yoru's claim about his species?" said Ruby.

"Is he a Faunus?" asked Nora.

"That is… that is something you should ask him" said Blake before going back to her bed, when she saw the girls looking at her she sighed "It's not my story to tell, I hope you understand" saying that she pulled up the bedsheets and went to sleep with her bow on.

"I received a message from Ren" said Nora "I'm going back, goodnight" said the girl before leaving the room and closing the door.

Ruby and Yang went to their beds and got asleep instantly. Weiss turned off the lights and went to her bed to try to sleep. _'I feel horrible'_ she thought _'I never should have went with them… What should I do?'_ And with that thought she fell asleep.

**That's it, next chapter they'll go to Forever Fall. That's nice I guess.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** In my opinion Jaune is actually a really fast learner, considering that he became decent at fighting in the short period of time that is Volume 1 - 3. Weiss and Yoru's relationship is complicated. Mainly because Weiss doesn't like Yoru in the romantic sense and Yoru is scared of romance and romantic love. I plan to do much more with both of them on the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody (Hi doctor Nick). In this episode comes the trip to Forever Fall. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9:

The next morning came quickly and Jaune was the first to wake up. He checked his scroll to know the time. Seven thirty. He sat up and started looking around. He saw Nora sleeping and Ren looking at his scroll, probably reading the news. He then saw Yoru, still sleeping. He usually was the first one up. When they asked him he explained that his mentor taught him a way to rest more while sleeping less. So, to see him still sleeping… It was worrying. Jaune took his scroll and sent a message to Ren.

'Do you think he is still affected from last night?'

'Yes, I believe we pressured him a little too much.'

'What should we do?'

'For now let's let him sleep for fifteen minutes, then we'll wake him up so he can get ready and then go have breakfast.'

And with that message Ren got up, took his combat gear and a towel and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom already dressed and Jaune got inside with his clothes and his towel. Inside he took out his pajama and underwear to step into the shower and start cleaning himself with the rain of hot water.

'_So Yoru is neither Human nor Faunus'_ thought Jaune _'He didn't give us much information after that because he passed out… He must have been exhausted emotionally… He didn't even cry' _Jaune punched the wall of the shower frustrated _'I'm a horrible friend… and then there's the situation with Pyrrha… I'm not ready for this, I don't know if I like her like she seems to like me… If she tells me how she feels I'll give it a try but I don't want to take the first step in case I hurt her.'_

After showering, drying himself and putting on his clothes he stepped out of the bathroom to see Yoru with his clothes and a towel entering after him and locking the door immediately. Jaune took his scroll and sent a message to Ren.

'I'm going to apologize once I have the opportunity.'

'Me too.'

Jaune smiled and put away his scroll before putting on his boots and waiting. After a little Yoru got out of the bathroom already dressed and with a blank expression. Nora went in after him and locked the door.

"Yoru… We would like to apologize for pressuring into speaking about something you didn't want to" apologized Jaune with a worried expression.

"Sure" said Yoru evenly, putting on his sandals and grabbing his bag before stepping out of the room. They could hear his footsteps while he walked down the hallway.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be" admitted Jaune.

"Being forgiven never is" said Ren, putting on his footwear.

"Once Nora gets out we'll go to the cafeteria."

"Yeah…"

Once Nora got out she put on her shoes and the JNR of Team JNRY went to the cafeteria, closing their door once they got out of the room. When they arrived they saw Team RWBY and Team PYRU already at their table so they sat with them.

"Did Yoru already finish eating?" asked Jaune.

"We haven't seen him" said Ruby.

"Neither have we" said Pyrrha.

"I see" Jaune started wondering what happened to his friend.

"We could call him" offered Yang.

"Yeah, good idea" said Jaune, taking out his scroll. He called Yoru and put it on speaker so everyone could hear. After a few moments of ringing the call went to voice mail "Where are you Yoru? Did you eat breakfast?"

"What happened to Yoru?" asked Pyrrha curious.

"We had a talk last night… We pressured him into talking about a topic he wasn't comfortable with. He slept from around eight till seven forty five even though he usually only sleeps like four hours. He looked tired when I saw him up, like he didn't rest" admitted Jaune.

"I see… We'll tell you if we find him" said Pyrrha.

"Thanks Pyr" said Jaune smiling at her.

"You are welcome" Pyrrha smiled back with a faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

After this conversation the group went to the locker rooms to get their equipment to then go walk around until the time when they have to go to the Bullhead docks. Once they were there they got into their Bullhead and saw Yoru sleeping alone by the window. The group started their tradition to see who gets to sit next to their troubled member. Rock, Paper, Scissor. Blake was the 'winner' this time so she sat next to Yoru.

"Yoru… Are you awake?" she whispered. She knew Yoru would be able to hear her thanks to his superior hearing due to being a Mixed Blood.

"What do you want?" he replied, barely a whisper.

"… I heard a bit of your conversation with Jaune and Ren last night."

"Be careful… Curiosity killed the cat."

She stiffened "How did you know?"

"I didn't… You just gave yourself up."

"Do you want to talk about last night?"

"No… I just want to rest and forget."

"Is that healthy? Just bottling up your feelings?"

"It's not any of your business" whispered Yoru defensively.

"… But it is" replied Blake "You are one of the only people that know about one of my secrets, nobody else in my team knows… and I feel comfortable with you knowing" Yoru kept quiet and she continued "It makes me feel safer to have someone to talk about my heritage with, knowing that you really care" when she didn't receive an answer she picked up her book "I'll be reading if you need me."

"… Thanks" he replied, in a tone that could barely be heard. Blake just smiled and kept reading.

After an hour the Bullhead landed in Forever Fall. Miss Goodwitch gave them the instructions and let them go. Each person had to bring two jars of sap from the trees of Forever Fall. The group decided to split up randomly, using straws from Yang's collection. Blake ended up going with Ren, Ruby with Ronald, Nora with Yang, Pyrrha with Yuan, Jaune with Usagi and Yoru with Weiss. Each couple with a tool to make a hole on the tree and four jars, two for each of them.

Yoru and Weiss walked in silence to a group of robust trees Yoru saw. He knocked on the tree and, after getting nothing from it, he decided to tap it anyways, earning them their first two jars, leaving only two jars to fill. After ten minutes they were able to fill the rest of their jars.

"I think we are finished" Weiss broke the silence first "We should get back" seeing as Yoru only nodded she started to walk back before getting hit by a jar and getting covered in sap. Yoru instantly put her close to him while he put both his rings on his right hand, activating his Kodachi.

"Hahaha" came the voice of Cardin from the trees. He revealed himself alongside Russel, Sky, and Dove "What's up Schnee?" Yoru noticed the box Russel was carrying, it was buzzing.

"Winchester. You have exactly five seconds to tell me why you threw a jar of sap at me" spat Weiss. She was seething with rage.

"Technically we were aiming for homeless boy here" Cardin nodded at Yoru "But this works too, he would never let something happen to his girlfriend" Cardin mocked before pointing at the box in Russel's hand "Did you know Rapier Wasps really like sweets?"

"Oh no" said Weiss, now knowing his intentions.

"Oh yes" Cardin opened the box and a swarm of Rapier Wasps "Good luck" he laughed before he and his team ran away.

The Rapier Wasps looked at Weiss and selected their target. Before she knew it Yoru had deactivated his Kodachi, picked her up bridal style and started running away from the wasps.

"We have to get somewhere with water" she advised, getting a nod from Yoru before he changed his direction and they both arrived at a river. She expected Yoru to drop her but instead he jumped in with her, soaking both of them. The plan worked and the Rapier Wasps lost their target before flying away "Why did you jump with me?" she asked while they were both sitting at the on the grass next to the river.

"Because it didn't feel right for only you to get wet" Yoru replied.

"You finally talk" said Weiss with a smirk "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just a lot in my mind" replied Yoru while reclining and laying on his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Weiss. She was curious about his comment on his 'species' from last night.

Yoru appeared to think about it for a moment before nodding "Do you know what happens when a Faunus and a Human have a child?"

"Usually they can't, but when they do the offspring doesn't survive more than a month due to health complications."

"Well… What would you say if that wasn't really true?"

Weiss started to get what he meant to say but decided to keep talking "What do you mean?"

"What if the child didn't die for health complications but was simply abandoned due to its parents not wanting to deal with the stigma about having a kid like that?"

Weiss was tense for a moment before sighing "Are you one of those kids?"

"From what I know, I was abandoned in a forest to fend for myself. Luckily a pack of wolves took me as one of their own. I technically didn't even know what I was until Ozpin recruited me for the school" replied Yoru "We are called Mixed Blood."

"I see" said Weiss while thinking about this information.

"How do you feel about that?" asked Yoru.

"I don't mind" replied Weiss while smiling kindly at him "Yoru, you were my first friend in Beacon and you are my best friend… and I don't know if I want that to change."

"What do you mean? I don't have any plans of stopping being your friend Weiss."

"It's… complicated" Weiss sighed "Did you know Yang teases me about me liking you?" she couldn't miss the moment Yoru went stiff.

"Really?" said Yoru without looking at Weiss.

"Really" she replied "She thinks that I like you because we spend a lot of time together" once she noted that Yoru was keeping his silence she decided to continue talking "I don't know what will happen in the future… but I'm glad you are my friend Yoru, you don't know how much it means to have someone who looks at me for who I am, not what I am. You are my friend because you find Weiss Schnee, the girl, interesting, not because you want something from Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the wealthiest company in the world… and I appreciate that… thanks for listening Yoru, let's go back."

"You are welcome" he said in a low voice before smiling at her. He got up and helped her up before both going back to the group, who were waiting close to the Bullhead. When they arrived Yoru gave Miss Goodwitch their jars, which Yoru kept hidden inside of his Yukata. Yang teased Weiss about being wet around Yoru but Weiss paid her no mind and went inside the Bullhead with Yoru and the rest. A bit later Team CRDL got back without their jars. They said they were attacked by Grimm but Goodwitch failed them either way.

After that they got back to Beacon, the group went to have lunch and each one went to do their thing. Ruby went to fine tune her scythe, Crescent Rose. Yang went to work out at the gym. Blake went to the library. Jaune went to hang out with Pyrrha. Ren and Nora went to train in the Emerald Forest. The rest of Team PYRU went to Vale. Yoru went to read in his room. Weiss was laying on her bed looking at the bottom of Ruby's bed. Thinking about what happened today. About how she managed to open up Yoru. She smiled and sent a message to Yoru, asking him to cook for her. She wasn't even surprised when the answer was positive.

**And with that we are almost finished with the events from volume 1. I'm thinking on revealing more of Yoru's Semblance in the battle at the docks.**

**Also, I'm asking if you guys can provide me with shipping names for Yoru with characters from this fanfic. It'll help me with something I'm planning.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Why are you comparing Ruby to a piece of meat? That comment on her "tenderness" says a lot about you. I actually used what you said about curiosity killing the cat this chapter, it was nice. Thanks for saying this story is better than the series. But then again, RWBY is really bad after volume 3, and volume 1 is not even good.

**Guest:** Thank you kind sir. You see, I actually had to learn English as a class. As in, learn how to write it and speak it. So I guess I have that edge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys and girls. Deku here. You guys should really watch Ryukendo. It's fucking awesome. My favorite Tokusatsu show. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10:

Two weeks had passed since the fieldtrip to Forever Fall and thigs were looking up for the group. Nora had the idea of calling their group Team JPR or Jumper. The group agreed to humor her and ran with it.

Ruby started to train a little on hand to hand combat, being taught by Yang, Ren, Yuan and a little by Yoru. She struggled during the first week but started to get the hang of it. She still kept her status as Team JPR's mascot. The group often surrounded her in a circle and blocked her exits until she started to dance like a chicken. Even Weiss decided to join in on the fun. When Ruby would stop dancing the group would pat her head like she was a kid, making her puff her cheeks and hold her breath until they stopped. It usually didn't work. She earned the nickname 'Rubaby'.

Yang started to spar more with Pyrrha, both of them noticing flaws with the other's style. They worked together to fix them and they became a lot stronger because of that, with Yang only losing against Pyrrha and Yoru now. She also stopped her teasing of Jaune after reaching the conclusion of not wanting to anger Pyrrha so she doesn't get brutalized during training.

Blake started to hang out more with Team JPR, often talking about books with Weiss, Ruby and Ronald of all people. She would also start training more and going to the Emerald Forest with the group in order to teach them some of her Stealth tactics. Yoru, Yuan and Ren excelled at this with Ruby coming close to them if she wasn't using Crescent Rose. She also started teaching Ruby how to use a dagger in case she couldn't use her main weapon.

Weiss became a little more open with her team. She would teach the entire group about Dust usage and history once it was clear she was the only one able to keep up with Doctor Oobleck's talking speed. She and Yoru would spend more time together in the kitchen, with Yoru teaching Weiss how to make jam and other sweets. Once she got teased by Yang but she countered her by inviting her to their next cooking 'class.' Turns out, Yoru is really strict when teaching, and every mistake would be punished with repetition until they got it right, and then make it ten more times. Yang quickly gave up and tried to run away, only to get caught by Yoru and dragged back to the kitchen.

Jaune got much better at fighting and he was now able to defeat all the members of Team CRDL one on one, with the added bonus of being to defeat Ruby, Ronald and Usagi a couple of times if he used his head correctly. With Ruby he would try to predict when she used her Semblance and trip her with his legs, leading her to defeat by ring-out. Against Ronald he would rush him, not letting him get any breathing room with his kicks and shield bashes. Against Ronald he wouldn't use his Sword much so he could grapple him or grab him so he couldn't escape. Against Usagi he wouldn't use his shield after realizing that if he hit his shield his Semblance made him stronger. He would focus on his footwork and dodge Usagi's punches to attack him with his sword or kicks to get him out of range. Jaune still was training with Yoru, who started to use his Kodachi on their training, making him take more damage.

Ren quickly became the local yoga and meditation instructor for the group. He would organize sessions so they could relax and let loose. Nora was his antithesis, becoming the group's battery. She would often drag the entire group around to find Beacon's treasure vault. They never were able to find it.

Pyrrha spent a lot more time with Jaune whenever she could. She often made her advances obvious by pressing herself to him whenever they sat together or by holding his hand. Whenever she had the chance she would stare at his back if he didn't have a shirt on during training or she would stare at his rear whenever she was walking behind him. Jaune wasn't really sure if Pyrrha liked him so he never tried anything in fear of ruining their friendship. Pyrrha also got better fights from Yang and Yoru, once he was able to coat his left hand on his Semblance without him losing his mind. This made her struggle a bit against him because she couldn't use her Semblance on his black armor for some reason. She realized that it wasn't made of any metal when she couldn't use her Semblance to block his punch, receiving it square on the stomach. That time she found herself grinning widely once she got up and fought Yoru using her all, defeating him but getting a really good fight. After this she got more involved on Jaune's training on the morning with Yoru, often tag teaming against Jaune to make him stronger.

The rest of Team PYRU got closer to the rest of Team JPR. Yuan revealed some parts of his childhood. Turns out being a monk was really boring by his explanation on the stuff they did. Meditate, train, and philosophize. They didn't even like eating meat so Yuan had to go out of his way and hunt in the forest nearby in order to eat meat. Ronald revealed that he was raised to be a Huntsman and he enjoyed it until it was time to train physically. He said he would escape and hide whenever it was time to train his body instead of his mind. Due to his high intelligence he developed a training plan in order to be fit enough to get into Beacon but have enough free time to read and enhance his Dust control. Usagi said he simply wanted to be a Huntsman so he trained and here he was. Pretty simple.

Yoru was enjoying his time at Beacon a lot. He added the entire group to the list of people he likes. Because of this Yang would tease him, saying he wanted a harem. Yoru asked what a harem is and Yang told him it was a really big group of friends. Yoru nodded and said he would love to have a harem, making everyone laugh until Weiss scolded them for teasing Yoru and she told him what a real harem is, making him take back his words. He was able to coat his left hand on his Semblance without going crazy thanks to his training and meditating alone in the Emerald Forest.

Now it was Friday almost on the evening and Team JNRY was going back to their room. Due to the transfer students arriving soon the first and second years had that day free so Team RWBY went out to Vale. When they turned the corner to the hallway where their room was they almost clashed into Blake, who was running away from her room. Team JNRY looked at each other and ran towards Team RWBY's room.

"What happened?" asked Jaune once they were there. They saw a distressed Ruby and a furious Yang and Weiss.

"Weiss and Blake had an argument about… well…" Ruby trailed off.

"I can't believe what Blake is!" said Weiss with a hint of hate on her voice, making the JNR of Team JNRY gasp in surprise.

"Is this because she is a Faunus?" snarled Yoru, making him the center of attention. Immediately Weiss went pale, realizing what she said in front of him. Yoru wanted to act on his rage and attack Weiss but he swallowed it "I thought you were better than that… specially knowing what I am" and after saying that Yoru left furious.

The group just stared at Yoru going away to then look at Weiss. She was as pale as a ghost and not moving at all. She was thinking about what happened. About her choice of words. About the fact that she hurt her best friend by making him think that she didn't care about half his heritage. She fell to her knees in a catatonic state.

Team JNR looked at the Ruby and she nodded. Ren closed the door and they went back to their room to think. Jaune wanted to run off and find Blake and Yoru but Ren told him it was useless. Both of them were experts on stealth, and if they didn't want to be found they wouldn't. So they had to wait.

Two days of waiting was enough and both Team RWY and Team JNR went to Vale looking for their friends. Even if they had to look the entire day and night they would find them. It was nearing at night when they heard a commotion at the docks.

Blake found herself on a difficult position. She managed to get into Vale and she hid well. She was looking for a trail on the White Fang when she found the monkey Faunus that stowed away on a boat. He was Sun and gave her information that on Sunday there would be a Schnee Dust Company ship with a cargo of Dust to leave it at the docks. So she went with him and lo and behold, they found the White Fang working with Roman Torchwick. They got into a fight with them and now they were beaten and at gunpoint. _'What a nice weekend'_ thought sarcastically Blake _'At least I'm not dying alone'_.

"Well Kitty Cat, I think you found the end of the ball of yarn" mocked the thief "Don't worry, I have too much class to say curiosity killed you, because it didn't" the thief raised his cane and pointed the end of his cannon to Blake's face "I will."

'_Well, this is the end I guess'_ Blake closed her eyes _'At least I didn't drag my team into an early death, or Team JNRY, or Team PYRU'._

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH**" she heard a roar of sheer fury and opened her eyes in time to see a mass of black crash in front of her, sending her flying backwards with Sun. She felt the scent of a Mixed Blood and looked up to see the mass of black taking form. Right in front of her eyes was a man in a suit of black armor. The armor resembled a black wolf with the appearance of a demon. In its forehead a single black horn. She looked into its eyes to find them glowing in a golden light. The figure was holding an enormous blade, almost as big as its legs, with his right hand. She trailed off from the hand and looked at the armor covering its arm. She almost choked on her own saliva once she recognized it. _'No way, there's no way'_ Blake was shocked _'Why did you come? You are going to die.'_ The figure turned to look at her and she could feel something wrong with its eyes. It looked like it was trying to restrain itself before turning to look at the White Fang members and Torchwick, making the Faunus in the area flinch.

Blake just looked at it with fear and recognition. She knew his Semblance. What happens if he uses it. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But here he was.

"Yoru?"

The figure roared and charged against the enemy.

**Next chapter will probably be the end for the Volume 1 portion of this fanfic. If you guys want to see how Yoru looks like normally you should look up "Yoru Ogami" on Deviant Art. It should be by Deku Momiya. If you want to know how this armor looks like… well… it's basically Zen Aku or Rouki… you know, from Power Rangers Wild Force or Gaoranger…**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Don't worry about the English part. I know it's kind of difficult to use properly. Ha! I think you are not the only one that wants to feel Yoru's warmth (wink wink, nudge nudge). Oooh, Snowy Night is perfect for Weiss x Yoru. Good job.

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really have much to say before the chapter… enjoy I guess.**

Chapter 11:

Yoru had been tracking Blake across Vale for the last two days. Usually he would be able to find someone pretty easily but from what he saw, Blake was really good at sneaking away from him. He came close to her multiple times but somehow she was always able to get away. But not now. Now he finally found her. She was with a monkey Faunus at the docks. Three Bullheads arrived near some containers and Yoru saw something which made his blood boil. White Fang. He took out his scroll and called Jaune.

Jaune looked at his scroll and saw Yoru's number calling him so he immediately answered. He was training with Ren and Nora in one of the training rooms.

"Yoru? Where are you?" he said worried, making Ren and Nora get close to him in order to listen.

"Jaune, I'm at the docks, I found Blake" said Yoru "The White Fang is here, send help… Oh god, Blake is attacking one of them."

"Yoru, stay on the line" said Jaune, walking out and running towards the Bullhead docks.

"Blake is losing the fight, the monkey Faunus is unconscious… no. No. NO!"

"Yoru?" asked Jaune. The only thing he could hear in return was a roar of pure fury and the sound of a scroll breaking. The call ended "Dammit!" swore Jaune "Nora, call Team RWBY, tell them to gather at the docks."

Once they arrived at the Bullhead docks they saw Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch talking to Team PYRU.

"Professor Ozpin!" said Jaune while running to them "Yoru and Blake are at the dock fighting the White Fang."

"Let's go" said Ozpin and the two teachers ran with the seven teens into one of the Bullheads, the airship closing its doors and taking flight.

'_Dammit Yoru, I hope you are okay'_ thought Jaune worried.

Blake was looking at the black armored being charging towards one White Fang member. The Faunus tried shooting at him but the bullets simply bounced off the armor, not even leaving dents. Yoru grabbed the Faunus by the neck with his free hand and Blake's improved hearing could hear his neck crack. Yoru flung the limo body towards another Faunus before charging. The Faunus grabbed the body before he saw a black blade coming at him. Blake closed her eyes to not see. With her ears it was enough. The sounds of bones crushing, flesh being cut, cries of pain. When she opened her eyes again she saw four White Fang members now dead on the floor.

"Shit!" swore Torchwick while seeing Yoru grab another White Fang member and thrashing him to the ground, breaking his skull "I don't get paid enough for this" and with that Torchwick ran towards one of the Bullhead, only to be interrupted by a body flying to his direction. He shot the ground with his cane, using the explosion to impulse himself to the side, dodging the body.

Blake saw Yoru charging to Torchwick while the thief shot him using fire dust rounds. Even with all the explosions occurring on his body the black armored warrior kept charging at Torchwick. Now close enough Yoru punched the thief in the stomach, launching him flying towards a container, only to be grabbed by Yoru midair and being launched to the ground. Once there Yoru started to stomp him in the stomach quickly.

"Neo" the thief managed to choke out and Yoru dodged to the side, evading the blade that almost hit him on the back of the head. A petite girl appeared out of nowhere behind him. She was wearing pink and cream clothes with brown and pink hair. She looked like an ice cream lady. Neo crouched beside Torchwick and both of them disappeared in breaking glass.

The remaining White Fang members were petrified on the spot. Blake could feel the fear they had for Yoru. Another roar was heard and Yoru charged at them, not caring for the shots they fired. Using his blade he cut one of them in half before grabbing one by the ankle and using him as a club against another. Blake almost jumped to attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake? What's going on?" said Ruby with a quivering voice.

"Don't look Ruby" said Blake turning around and hugging Ruby so she wouldn't be traumatized further.

"Who is in the black armor?" asked Penny, the girl they met on Friday, her voice had a dangerous edge in it.

Blake hesitated before answering "Yoru" Blake felt Ruby flinch.

"W-what?" said the little girl "It can't be… Yoru would never kill someone" when Blake didn't answer Ruby looked up where Blake was looking at.

Yoru had finished his battle and was looking at them. A roar of distorted fury came from him and he charged at the three girls. Penny blocked his charge with her swords, digging her feet on the ground.

"Ruby! Blake!" both of them looked at Yang and Weiss, who came running at them. They looked at Penny trading blows with a black armored person and then they looked around at the massacre that took place there. Weiss recognized the Grimm masks on the ground and put two and two together.

"What happened to the White Fang? Who is in the black armor?" she said before looking at the armor in the arms of the murderer. Realization hit instantly "No… no no no" she fell on her knees.

"He can't control himself" replied Blake "Yoru can't control his Semblance if he uses it fully."

"Shit!" said Yang and she saw Penny put together her swords and shoot a laser beam towards Yoru. He took the full attack and a smokescreen remained in his place. With a single move of his blade he made the smokescreen disappear. His armor was really damaged, with some fractures in places. They could see his skin and pieces of his destroyed yukata.

Penny went back with the group "I don't think I can shoot another beam at him" she said "I will need help friends."

"I'll help" said Weiss getting up and pulling Myrtenaster out of its strap "I refuse to let my best friend keep being a monster."

"Hey!" said Ruby indignantly before getting up and turning Crescent Rose into its Scythe form.

"No offense Ruby" said Weiss mockingly "But he was the first person outside of my sister that saw me as girl instead of a name… You can take second place though" she winked at the R of Team RWBY.

"Fine" said Ruby.

"Don't forget me, I'll have the chance to fight vagabond boy without him holding back" said Yang, getting her gauntlets ready.

"Weiss, after we get to the dorm I'll have to apologize to you" said Blake while she readied Gambol Shroud.

"Likewise, I was unfair to you" said Weiss.

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**" they heard Yoru laughing. It sounded wrong. It sounded… unnatural. Yoru charged at them and Penny charged at him to counter him. From his right side Ruby and Blake started to shoot him while from his left side Weiss had made Glyph that catapulted Yang towards him. The distraction of Penny, Ruby and Blake paid off when Yang managed to hit Yoru on the ribs and unload her shotgun blast on him, launching him towards a container. He stabbed his hand on the concrete, destroying part of it but stopping him in the floor.

"Freezerburn!" yelled Ruby while Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster in the floor, creating a huge pool of ice that Yang broke with an explosion, courtesy from her shotgun gauntlet. This created a huge field of mist around the battlefield. Yoru looked around until he heard "Checkmate!" He instantly switched his blade to his left hand and parried a strike from Blake's katana while dodging the thrusts from Weiss rapier. Parry, dodge, parry. The two huntresses in training kept attacking him quickly, without giving him room to attack them. "Ladybug!" was screamed and Weiss retreated to give room to Ruby, who charged at him quickly with her Semblance, managing to hit him and going past him before going at it again, with Blake imitating her. Yoru saw this coming and sent a backwards kick to Ruby, who received it square on the head, making him fall backwards before dodging Blake and punching her back with his free hand.

"Ruby! Blake!" yelled Yang before her eyes turned red and she charged against Yoru. She sent two punches his way, on towards his neck and the other towards his stomach. Yoru simply tanked the hits and went inside Yang's guard before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her to the ground with all his strength, making her bounce hard on her back before Yoru dealt an axe kick to her, pinning her to the ground and then kicking her and making and air wave around him which cleared the area of the mist. He then kicked Yang towards Weiss, who used a Glyph towards Yang before seeing Yoru already on them and hitting both of them with the back of his blade, making them drop to the ground.

Penny shot forward towards him and he simply grabbed her by an ankle and started hitting her with his knee before throwing her towards a warehouse. He then went back to Weiss and Yang, the latter not being able to move and the former stuck beneath her. He raised his blade to the air and was about to cut them both in half when he heard her "Yoru…" He looked at Weiss in the eyes and she could see the gold of his eyes turn purple, him lowering his weapon with a regretful and guilty look on his eyes before being shot in the shoulder, action which made his eyes turn back into the furious golden before looking at the source of the attack. Weiss looked and saw Pyrrha with her weapon on rifle form. Beside her were the rest of her team, Team JNRY and Headmaster Ozpin with Professor Goodwitch "No" Weiss said before Yoru charged at them. She saw him twitch, hesitate for a moment before committing to his action.

"Did you see his eyes?" asked Yang.

"Yes… I did… He recognized me" replied Weiss, too tired to even try to move Yang.

Ozpin saw the creature charge at them. It was interesting to say the least. In all his lifetimes, the only demons he saw had red eyes. Not golden. There were some cracks in his armor, revealing exposed skin and torn clothing. By the look of his arms he concluded something. This is Yoru. But what caused him to be so violent?

"Ozpin. What should we do?" said Glynda, while dodging an attack from Mister Ogami. They had gotten closer to get his attention so he wouldn't attack the students.

"Well… When was the last time we performed 'The Witch and the Warlock'?" said Ozpin before grabbing his cane. He saw Glynda smirk before flicking her riding crop in the air and stopping Yoru dead in his track. Ozpin charged forward and delivered a series of attacks into the exposed skin and clothing from the cracks of his armor. Quickly, and with accuracy only formed after years of fighting, he delivered each strike with the help of his Semblance. After five seconds of continued assault the armor disappeared and Yoru fell unconscious on the floor. The rest of Team JNRY quickly went to look after the Y of their team. He had a lot of bruises and was bleeding in some places, but nothing too damaging to his career. After some days in the infirmary he would be fine. Team PYRU sent to collect the members of Team RWBY and brought them to him alongside a ginger girl with green eyes. He recognized her immediately. Penny Polendina. The gynoid with Aura. They brought the teens to the Bullhead and made them sit while it took flight.

"Okay children. Would one of you be so kind as to tell me what happened?" said Glynda. He noticed, after multiple years of working with her, she was quite angry.

Blake Belladona stepped towards her and started recounting her story the short way. After finishing it she looked away with guilt. Glynda looked at Ozpin in order to see what he would do. He sighed.

"Miss Belladona… Why didn't you come to us for advice?" asked Ozpin. Blake kept her silence while still looking away. Ozpin sighed again "You'll have detention for the next month. Now, moving to Mister Ogami's situation."

"He wasn't in control of himself" defended Blake. She gained a couple of weird looks from everyone except Pyrrha, Jaune and Headmaster Ozpin so she continued "What you saw was his Semblance, he can gain that armor but using it for more than his limit makes him lose his mind in the bloodlust. It makes him much more dangerous. I saw him killing all of the White Fang members before wiping the floor with Roman Torchwick. After that he started to fight Penny."

"He took a full blast from my laser beam, before that he was able to keep going with me like it was nothing, part of me using my strongest attack was because of that" answered the ginger girl.

"After he took the blast he just looked at us while we got ready to fight" said Ruby "then he laughed and we attacked him…"

"He beat us" said Yang, clenching her fists in frustration "He took everything we threw at him and beat us."

"When he was about to… kill Yang and I… he…" Weiss took a moment to breath. She had Yoru's head on her lap and took a moment to stroke his hair "He stopped once I called out his name… His eyes changed back to his normal purple and he lowered his weapon… then Pyrrha shot him."

"Sorry" said Pyrrha sheepishly. She was sitting beside Jaune.

"After I spoke again he hesitated for a moment before resuming his charge" said Weiss before looking at Ozpin "Will he get in trouble?"

"Actually, I have to put my two lien here" said Jaune before looking at Ozpin "Before he… transformed… he told me about seeing Blake fighting against the White Fang. Then he started repeating the word 'No' and he roared, his scroll broke and the call ended."

"That would be the moment where I was about to be shot by them…" said Blake and realization hit her like a truck "Do you think he transformed to protect me?"

"That would be part of my theory" said Ozpin finally speaking "Have you heard of the term 'Mixed Blood' students of mine?"

"It's what children of Faunus and Humans are called" said Weiss, earning a surprised look from Blake "He told me about it" Weiss replied to the implicit question.

"Exactly" said Ozpin "Due to their heritage, the Mixed Blood are often abandoned by their parents due to the stigma they represent" Ozpin took a moment before continuing to speak "The Mixed Blood usually have enhanced senses but not to the level of a Faunus. To a normal human they are just humans with better senses, but… Faunus can feel this 'Wrongness' about a Mixed Blood. They instinctually don't trust them and usually close their doors on them. The fact that Faunus refuse to accept them drive the humans to not trust a Mixed Blood either… this causes the Mixed Blood to either die or turn to the Wilds" Ozpin took another moment. He didn't like how the Faunus discriminated against a part of the population. _'And not to mention how the White Fang treats them… like abominations'_ "Due to their loneliness, the Mixed Blood that survive develop a strong bond and become extremely attached to animals or people who treat them with care. They become extremely protective of them and will fight to the death in order to save them. Does that ring any bells?" The group of teens stared at him wide eyed before looking at Mister Arc, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladona. The three were extremely surprised due to their own realization.

"He said he liked Jaune, Weiss and Blake first" said Ruby "I… I think I know where Headmaster Ozpin is going with this."

"Yoru Ogami will fight to the death with everything he has to protect all of you" said Ozpin "Even if it makes him lose himself… I believe that's the reason he stopped at Miss Schnee" Weiss looked at him confused "From what I've seen he spends the most of his time with either you or Mister Arc. I believe that only you two could stop him once he loses himself in his Semblance."

"Do you really think so?" asked Jaune. From the look of his eyes he was determined to help his friend. _'It was a good choice to leave Mister Arc to Mister Ogami.'_

"Weiss was then only one he didn't attack directly" said Ruby "He kicked me in the face, punched Blake in the back and thrashed Yang around… but he wasn't going to attack Weiss until Yang was on top of her…"

"I'll do everything within my power to help him" said Weiss determined.

"I'm sure you will" smiled Ozpin. Mister Ogami had good friends.

The Bullhead landed and Team RWBY was taken with Sun Wukong and Yoru Ogami to the infirmary in order to look at their wounds. Ruby and Blake had already healed their injuries. Yang had some bruises which were being treated with ice packs. Weiss had no injuries. Sun and Yoru were put on top of beds but were relatively without injuries.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave" said Ozpin before leaving with Glynda and Penny, who waved goodbye to her new friends. While walking through the hallways Penny received a message and had to leave to Vale.

After arriving at his office Ozpin sat on his chair and sighed "Yes Glynda?" He didn't even have to be looking her to know she was giving him that look.

"What are your plans to deal with Mister Ogami?" said Glynda.

"I'll have Qrow train him" replied Ozpin.

"Are you sure?"

"Qrow was the one who found him and the one who told me about him. I believe he will be able to train him so he will be able to control his Semblance."

"I understand" said Glynda "Goodnight Ozpin" and she took her leave.

Ozpin took out his scroll and sent a message to Qrow.

_Wizard: Scarecrow, I need you to come back to the Emerald Palace._

_Scarecrow: Are you sure? Why?_

_Wizard: I need you to train Mister Ogami so he can control his Semblance._

_Scarecrow: …_

_Scarecrow: What did the kid do?_

_Wizard: He killed terrorists, frustrated a massive Dust robbery and defeated your nieces' team._

_Scarecrow: Are you kidding me?_

_Wizard: He has a strong Semblance, but he can't control it, that's why I'm assigning you to help him._

_Scarecrow: Alright… at least he can drink._

_Wizard: Please don't encourage alcoholism on my students._

Weiss was looking at Yoru's sleeping form with her friends. She looked at Blake and she looked back at her and nodded. Both of them got up and went out of Yoru's room.

"I would like to apologize" said Weiss once she closed the door "I treated you unfairly and I didn't hear your side of the story."

"I'm sorry too, I didn't really think about my actions and almost got killed"

"Did you attack my family Blake?"

"I have attacked the trains and stores, but I've never killed someone."

"I see, that's good"

"When did he tell you about his race?"

"In Forever Fall. We talked about a lot of things."

"Glad to hear you two are as close as ever. When is the wedding?" Blake teased.

"I don't see Yoru that way" replied Weiss smiling and both of them went back to Yoru's room.

**Well, that ends volume 1's story. I'll probably do a couple of slice of life chapters starting with the next one. Obviously after Yoru and Sun wake up.**

**Anyways, to the reviews:**

**HikariSonozaki: **Yeah. Curiosity killed the Yang. I mean… I don't like RWBY post Volume 4. I haven't put any of my Ryukendo ideas in this fic… And I don't think it will fit.

**Bye everybody.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't have much to say except this: Don't expect any updates on April 10****th**** or 11****th****. I'll be working on those days. Anyways, enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 12:

The sound of conversation could be heard around him. His body twitched and he opened his eyes to see Team RWBY, the JNR in Team JNRY, Team PYRU and a blonde guy with a monkey tail.

"Hi" said Yoru sitting up while looking at the monkey Faunus "I'm Yoru."

"Yeah, I kind of already know" laughed the Faunus "I'm Sun, thanks for saving us at the docks dude."

"It's fine… I think I lost my temper there anyways… How many people did I kill?" said Yoru while looking at the group.

"Why do you assume you kill someone?" asked Ruby hesitantly.

"Because I'm not stupid" replied Yoru a little irritated. Did they really think they were making him a favor by concealing the truth? "I know how I can't control my Semblance and I know our resident idiot here" Yoru pointed at Blake, who shrunk in her chair "Picked a fight with the White Fang, the same organization she deserted… What happened?" Yoru asked this almost in a snarl.

Blake sighed and looked at him in the eyes. He could see the guilt and regret in her eyes "After you activated your Semblance you arrived at the docks and started to fight the White Fang… You killed almost everyone there except for Roman Torchwick… When you were left without enemies you turned to us…"

"Sorry" said Yoru while looking at his lap "and sorry for calling you an idiot."

"Don't worry about it, you beat us but you didn't kill us" said Ruby.

"It was pretty frustrating though" said Yang "Nothing we did could do much to you except when Weiss talked to you."

"Yeah… That's actually what I remember after using my Semblance" said Yoru, earning some curious looks "I remember Weiss calling by name in fear and then I got shot by someone and lost myself again."

"Sorry" said Pyrrha.

"Don't worry, you didn't know better" said Yoru "What happened next?"

"Ozpin beat you up" said Jaune.

"Cool" said Yoru "How fast?"

"Five seconds" said Ren.

"It was pretty cool to look at" said Nora laughing at the memory.

"I lasted more than I thought I would, nice" said Yoru.

"You expected Ozpin to beat you up?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah" said Yoru "I expected I would use my Semblance at some point and Ozpin would stop me."

"Yoru…" muttered Weiss.

"I think we should leave you two alone" said Blake. Weiss looked at her with a thankful smile, ignoring Yang's grin.

Once the group left Weiss kept looking at the ground so Yoru decided to speak "Sorry for treating you like that" after saying this he got a disbelieving look from Weiss "I treated you badly because of my anger at your discussion with Blake and hurt you" Yoru clenched his fists and looked at her in the eyes "I'm sorry for hurting you Weiss."

Weiss smiled gently at him and shook her head "I'm sorry for making you angry then" she chuckled at this "The Headmaster told everyone in the three teams about your heritage."

"I figured he would do that" Yoru smiled at her "Thanks for sticking by me Weiss."

"What do you mean?"

"People don't really like me after seeing what my Semblance can do" said Yoru while looking down at his lap. He heard some steps and then felt arms wrap around his back and his head resting under someone's chin "Weiss?" his tone was disbelieving. If he was honest with himself he felt a little afraid as well.

"We won't leave you alone because of that Yoru" said Weiss without letting go of the hug "We are your friends, you can trust us" after saying that she let go of the hug and went back to her chair, sitting down and smiling at him. Yoru was stunned for a few seconds before smiling widely at her.

"Thanks Weiss" he said before getting up from the bed and putting on his sandals "I need a shower" Weiss laughed a little at his comment.

"Yes, you most certainly do" she said, getting up from the chair and leaving the infirmary room with Yoru. The two met up with the group and went to their dorms.

"So… Why aren't any of you in classes?" asked Yoru. He was curious why the group was with him during what was a class day.

"We didn't have classes today due to the events of last night" said Pyrrha "We'll also have therapy."

"Why?" Yoru asked confused.

"Because of the dead bodies" replied Ruby in almost a whisper. Everybody heard her and remembered the massacred bodies. Yoru didn't think anything of it since he didn't see them but it wasn't the first time he killed so he didn't really care.

"Yoru. How did you know about me and the White Fang?" asked Blake, trying to change the conversation topic.

"After the test on the Faunus Rights Revolution I got interested on the topic so I started studying the repercussions. During that I came upon an article on the foundation of the Fang" Yoru looked at Blake almost annoyed "I don't know if I'm more disappointed at you for not changing your last name or at our group for not noticing."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked the million lien question while Blake was occupied becoming as pale as a ghost.

"Blake Belladona is the daughter of the former leader of the White Fang, Ghira Belladona" said Yoru, earning some gasps from his friends. He looked at Weiss and she looked the most shocked. She probably was berating herself for not looking into the Fang more.

"Well…" Ruby started "Does that mean we have two daughters of leaders in our team?"

Blake sighed "Yes Ruby, although, as Yoru said, my father isn't the leader of the White Fang anymore, now he is the chieftain of Menagerie."

"Cool" said Sun "What are the news from the island?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him in some time" said Blake before rushing forward to leave the group behind.

"That went well" said Yang.

After a while of walking the group arrived at the dorms and Yoru quickly went to grab some of his clothes before realizing he didn't have any more of his yukatas so he grabbed some common clothes and went to take a shower.

-OOOOO-

Blake was on the roof looking at the horizon while thinking about her past. She hadn't contacted her parents in about five years. After she ran away she didn't deserve them. They didn't deserve a daughter who thought herself more intelligent and important than them. She clenched her fists and was about to leave when she heard some steps coming at her at a normal pace. She turned around and saw Sun, the annoying monkey Faunus.

"Hi Blake" he said smiling "How are you doing?"

"Fine" she asked.

"Really? That frown and those teary eyes say something different" he said and her eyes widened. Just now she realized she was almost crying.

"I'm going to my room" she said, quickly going to the roof door.

"You should call them" he said, making her stop dead on her tracks.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your parents" said Sun "You should call them."

Blake just glared at him and continued in her path. Who did he think he is? He has known her for less than a week and already thinks he can tell her what to do.

-OOOOO-

Yoru got out of the bathroom already dry and dressed in his non-yukata clothes. He was wearing a purple shirt with a gray undershirt beneath it. He had black pants and black combat boots. He felt uncomfortable wearing these clothes so he took his laundry and quickly went to the laundry room. Once he was there he was able to find an unoccupied washing machine. He poured the cleaning liquid in, Yoru didn't know the name of such invention, he put his clothes in, closed the washing machine and pressed the button to start it. After that he sat on a bench and waited.

"Looking good Yoru" he turned his head to see Yang with a laundry basket. She went to one of the drying machines and took her clothes out.

"Looking good isn't the reason I'm wearing this" said Yoru "They are too uncomfortable, too tight."

"They don't look like that to me" said Yang looking at him.

"They are" said Yoru frustrated.

"Maybe the pajamas you wear constantly are too loose."

"That's the point" said Yoru "Loose is good."

"You do look better wearing tight clothes though" teased Yang.

"And I just told you, wearing tight clothing makes me uncomfortable" replied Yoru, not catching on the teasing nature of her statement.

"Whatever, bye Yoru" said Yang before leaving with her basket.

"Weird girl" said Yoru "Why would anyone wear tight clothes?" he said as he squirmed around in his clothes.

-OOOOO-

After two hours of waiting for his clothes he had them back and he rushed back to his room to put them on. Luckily nobody was there so he quickly changed onto his yukata and sandals. _'Truly, loose clothing is the superior choice'_ he thought. He looked at the time. Two in the afternoon. Huh. He got out of the room and went to the cafeteria. He sat down with Velvet's team since his friends apparently had finished some time before his arrival and left.

Lunch was nice. He listened Team CVFY's stories about their missions. They also told him something important. At the end of this semester the first years would have their first mission. Neat, as Jaune would say.

After eating he went to the library. He saw Blake reading alone in a corner and, judging by the murdering intent she was releasing, she wanted to be alone. So he sat down by one of the terminals, inserted his scroll and started to read about the White Fang's movements in Atlas. Apparently a single woman stole all the Dust from a SDC train. There was some video feed recovered by one of the security cameras. He examined the video.

A white wolf Faunus from what he could see. She was dressed in white, red and black. She had a little red hat resting in her head, just between her white wolf ears. Apparently she was quite special, judging by the fact that she also had a tail. She was carrying along a white luggage case. She looked directly at the camera and Yoru froze.

Her red eyes stared directly at him and he could feel how his breathing stopped. His body tensed up, ready to jump at the smallest opportunity. She put on a big white mask and continued strolling along the train.

He took out his scroll and left the library in a daze. He had seen those eyes. Those red eyes filled with hate and disgust. But where? When? He shook his head out of these thoughts and decided to go to the gym.

-OOOOO-

After spending time in the gym he went to his room to get a shower and change into a copy of his usual yukata. He arrived and nodded at Ren and Jaune, both of them were playing a fighting game on their scrolls. Nora was in her bed reading a magazine. After showering and changing the group went to have dinner.

They sat with Team RWBY and Team PYRU and had an uneventful dinner. From what he could see Ruby was still a little shaken from the bodies. He would talk to her the next day to remind her that while she was training to fight Grimm she would come to have to take a human or Faunus life. The life of an enemy. The life of someone threatening people.

After eating everyone went to their dorm rooms and Yoru watched the sunset. He stared out the window for an hour to make sure his calculation was correct. He was right. The moon was perfect once again. He grabbed his ocarina and got out of the room. Quickly, he made his way to the roof and once he got there he looked at the moon.

He sat down cross-legged in the middle of the roof and started to play. While playing he started to think. He had checked his scroll earlier and the next day he didn't have classes. Which was perfect for what he planned to do. While playing he thought about where to have the ceremony. It would probably be better to have it in the Emerald Forest. Yes. A place close him. A place close to where he lived. A place close to where he lives. A place close to his heart.

After finishing his song he noticed a familiar presence behind him "Hi Weiss" he said.

"Good evening Yoru" replied Weiss, putting a little blanket on the ground next to him and sitting there. She was in her combat attire "I was going back to my room when I saw you getting out of yours pretty quickly. I got worried so you will have to imagine my surprise when I saw you playing an instrument."

"It's a wolf Faunus tradition" said Yoru while looking at the moon "Every 'Full Moon' we go out and play a song to her" Yoru chuckled a little "In the old times they thought that she was sad so they would play in those 'Full Moon' nights to ease her suffering" Yoru smiled "This 'Full Moon' is the one hundred and twentieth since my mentor found me passed out outside his cabin" Weiss was looking at him with curiosity "Since this night, in the eyes of a wolf Faunus I am eighteen years old" Weiss looked at him surprised.

"Happy birthday" she said smiling.

"Thanks" said Yoru "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Not until after lunch. Why?"

"The wolf Faunus have a ceremony that must be completed in the morning after the 'Full Moon' that marks their birthday" Yoru said "Usually this ceremony is handled by the elder of the community but I know how to perform it. Only the birthday Faunus and their most trusted people are allowed to attend… and I would like it if you could attend mine" Yoru looked at her in the eyes while smiling.

"It would be an honor" replied Weiss with a smile of her own "I imagine Jaune will be attending with us."

"He can't, he has classes in the morning."

"How do you know?"

"You see, that's the weird part" said Yoru confused "Did you know his scroll's password is 'Arkos'?"

"That's unusual" replied Weiss before thinking for a moment "So it will be only the both of us?"

"Yes" said Yoru and an awkward silence surrounded them quickly. After a full minute of this he looked at her in the eyes. He saw the gleam in her eyes when she noticed his gaze and looked at him. Her eyes were happy and beautiful. Her white hair seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her pale skin was perfect in his eyes, with her scar only adding to that perfection. Since her left eye was still pale blue he figured she had her aura unlocked when it happened. Her scar spoke of strength and the ability to move on. He knew a fair bit of scars and this one appeared to be made from a blade. An attack. Her tiny but elegant frame was amazing. She was flexible and agile. Fast and precise. Watching her fight was always something he enjoyed, and when they sparred together he made sure to give her a good fight. A fight fit for the beautiful girl.

"Yoru?" said Weiss and he noticed the light blush in her cheeks.

'_Wait'_ Yoru thought, suddenly coming back to reality. He felt afraid _'Was I really thinking about Weiss romantically? Oh god, I'm horrible_' "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I… I don't know" Yoru said while bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them "I… I'm confused…"

"About what?"

"About a lot of things. About what we are. About my feelings. About why it feels so nice being near you. About why I'm afraid. About myself" Yoru was confused and afraid.

"I can't help much to your confusion" said Weiss shaking her head "But I can tell you what we are" Weiss smiled at him "We are friends. And that's all that we are" Weiss' little blush came back to her cheeks "Although I honestly wouldn't mind if we became more" she added honestly while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Yoru was lost for words and simply looked away, trying to hide the heat that decided this would be a good time to attack his face. Without knowing anything to say he didn't say anything and started to play a song on his ocarina. Weiss chuckled a little and decided to sing along.

They could think about their feelings later. They could be teenagers later.

Now there was just music.

-OOOOO-

**Today I worked a bit at my dad's shop. He is a tailor so I take care of most of his paperwork. Because of that I'm a little more tired than usual so forgive me if any character seems a little OoC in this chapter. I wanted to make sure the volume 1 portion of the story ended in a satisfactory note and I must say… I really like Weiss. Also, I dropped a big hint that nobody saw coming about Jaune there. Brownie points to whoever is intelligent enough to get it.**

**Next chapter will deal with Yoru's ceremony and the arrival of a certain bird.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, that's the point of it though. Yoru will do anything to protect his friends. Even losing himself means nothing if he can protect them. I don't know what this "it" is, or why you are warning this "Crow" person about not drinking. Qrow will probably drink this "it" if it's alcohol.

**Anyways. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them in the next chapters. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody. Without much to say I present you with a new chapter. Enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 13:

It was four in the morning when Yoru woke up. He went to the bathroom and changed into his usual yukata. After that he got out of the room and went to the Emerald Forest. Once he arrived at a spot he deemed worthy he put both of his rings on his right hand, activated his Kodachi, and activated his Semblance in his right hand. Once the dark energy touched the Kodachi it morphed into the same blade he was using at the docks.

Yoru walked up to a good enough tree and cut its base in one swift movement, making the tree fall. Then he cut the log to take a piece big enough for what he wanted, around four feet. He deactivated his Semblance and sat with the piece of wood to carve it with his Kodachi.

-OOOOO-

It was six thirty in the morning when Weiss was woken up by her scroll. She looked at it and unlocked it to see the cause of the message. It was from Yoru.

_Yoru: Meet me at the kitchen. Wear semi-formal clothing. Take your time if you need to._

Weiss smiled at the message. After last night she felt a little relieved to know what Yoru felt about their situation. But what did she feel? Weiss got up from her bed and went to her closet to check the clothes she would wear. After a few minutes of thinking she chose her outfit and took it with her and her towel to the bathroom.

While showering she started to think about Yoru. He was her best male friend and her first friend overall without counting her sister. He was nice, helpful and wise enough. He showed her kindness without even knowing who she was and even when he finally understood her title he still treated her kindly and with warmth. A warmth she almost forgot about. She smiled at the memory of their first encounter.

She then thought about what she saw at the docks. Even though she didn't see Yoru killing the White Fang members she arrived in time to see him turning on her team. She arrived in time to see him fight. Even when he went berserker he didn't actively try to hurt her until she had Yang on top of her. And adding to that she appeared to be one of the only people capable of taking him out of his bloodlust. That made her feel more important to him.

After showering and drying herself she put on her clothes. A simple blue and gray dress and a white jacket. Not too formal but not too casual. She got out of the bathroom to find Yang looking at her and grinning.

"Well, well, well" said Yang, waking Blake up "It seems our resident Ice Queen is going on a date."

"It's not a date" said Weiss while she picked up her heels and sat on her bed to put them on after her white socks.

"If it's not a date… Why are you dressing so differently?" said Yang, still grinning "Planning to impress our resident hobo?"

"Please don't call him that" Weiss glared at Yang "I'm going to a ceremony with Yoru, apparently it's a wolf Faunus ceremony."

"Cultural appropriation" said Blake seriously.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"You two are taking aspects from another culture, in this case the Wolf Faunus culture, and appropriating them" said Blake.

"What? No" Weiss was about to rebuke that nonsense before Blake started giggling "Very funny. I expected something like that from Yang but not from you Blake."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" said Blake smiling at her "Have fun and be respectful, we wouldn't like Yoru to think you aren't worthy of being with him or entering his 'Pack'."

"I'm leaving" Weiss got up and went to the door while blushing.

"Use protection" was the last thing Yang could say before Weiss left on her way to the locker room. She took Myrtenaster and hooked it to her belt in case she needed it. Then she went to the kitchen.

After some time walking she arrived to find the smell of pancakes. She entered the kitchen and saw something that took her words away. Yoru was standing next to three plates of pancakes. They were on wooden plates. Yoru was wearing a black yukata with a haori on his shoulders. His hair was loose, showing its length. It reached a little bit lower than his upper back. His haori was purple with black flowers over it "You look good" said Weiss while looking at him and smiling.

"Thanks Weiss" said Yoru "My mentor taught me how to make them and I must say I'm quite good at it" Yoru looked at her and smiled at her "You look pretty and good."

"Do you mean pretty good?" said Weiss blushing a little.

"I know what I said" said Yoru blushing a little and taking two of the plates. Weiss was still pink on her cheeks but she took the other plate and followed Yoru.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the spot of the Emerald forest where Yoru took down the tree. Now there was a little wooden statue of a wolf sitting on the ground. Yoru put both plates on the ground before reaching into his yukata and bringing out a blanket and putting it on the floor, he then put both plates on the blanket, one close to the statue and one in front of him as he sat cross-legged. Weiss imitated him and sat with her legs to one side and the plate in front of her.

"Today we are here to celebrate Yoru Ogami's eighteenth birthday as a member of his mentor's Pack. Due to his age, from now on Yoru Ogami must form his own Pack and pass the traditions of his people" said Yoru with his eyes closed "I, Yoru Ogami vow to form a Pack of my own and to protect and love them with my life" Yoru opened his eyes and smiled at Weiss while he took two sets of wooden forks and knives, passing one over to Weiss "Thanks for being here."

"You are welcome, I enjoy spending the time with you" she said blushing a little and could see how Yoru looked away, red in the face "Sorry, I know you are confused… and being honest I'm also a little confused about what we should do."

"I'll give you an answer, I just need time" said Yoru sadly.

"Don't worry, I can wait" said Weiss before starting to eat in silence with Yoru "If you don't mind me asking… What do you mean with 'Pack'? Do you need my help?" The moment Weiss said this Yoru's face went to red to scarlet in an instant.

"I-I-I-I t-think you should ask Blake for more information" said Yoru, eating his pancakes quickly and getting up to move the statue and the third plate of pancakes close to a tree. Once Weiss finished her breakfast she got up and Yoru took her plate to put it on one side of the third plate while putting his own at its other side. Yoru took his blanket and the two teens started making their way back to Beacon in silence. Once they had walked a bit Yoru finally spoke "Thanks for being there with me, you don't know how much that meant to me."

"Anytime Yoru" Weiss smiled at him and both went back to their silence. They said their goodbyes and both went into their rooms. Once she entered Weiss fell on her bed and let out a happy sigh.

"I'm guessing it went well" said Blake from her bed.

"Yes, it was a nice experience" said Weiss before thinking a bit "Blake. What's a Wolf Faunus Pack? I asked Yoru if I could help him form his own and he blushed really hard."

Blake looked at her like she was kidding before laughing really loudly. If Yang and Ruby were in the room they would have looked at her like she was an impostor "Weiss…" she managed to say in between laughing. Once she calmed down she looked at her "A Wolf Faunus Pack is a really personal thing, it's their family, and to form their own they must find a 'mate'."

"Oh… my… god" Weiss was hit with the realization "Did I just tell him what I think I told him?"

"More than that" said Blake giggling "You just asked him to take you right there."

Weiss went the most red she is ever been and buried her head on her pillow with the sound of Blake's laugh resounding in their room.

-OOOOO-

**Well, this chapter is shorter than the rest because I wanted to make it light hearted and focus mainly on Weiss and Yoru. Next chapter there will probably be a time skip with the important events more fleshed out.**

**Reviews:**

**Tristram Shandy: **There's a surprise planned for next chapter for the Arkos shippers. Now you made me imagine Jaune with a fedora, I hate you. Also, welcome to my fanfic, I hope you stay.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Yeah, I like the Snowy Night ship. I wanted to give Sun a bit more of a reason to get involved with Blake. In the next chapters it will be reveled more about his past and why he wants to help her with her family. Thanks.

**Anyways, remember you can ask me questions on the reviews. Until next chapter, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, lazy Sundays. Good days. Man. Touhou Eurobeat is so good. Anyways, if all goes well this chapter should start the events of volume 2. Enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 14:

Three weeks had passed since Yoru's ceremony. Weiss made sure to explain her intentions to Yoru regarding her 'helping' him to make his Pack.

"I meant that I would help you reunite the people for your pack. I didn't know much about it so I'm sorry if I can't help" she said from her room. Yoru was outside of her door at the time.

"Don't worry about it, I knew you didn't know, so let's not talk about it" Yoru laughed "I'd rather not make our friendship more awkward than it already is.

During the first week of those three weeks the Team JPR had to take tests. On the Grimm Studies test the group placed well above the rest of the class, easily taking the top twelve. On the History test most of the group earned spots on the top ten, with only Usagi, Nora and Ruby not managing to get there. And Team JPR dominated the Combat Training Class. Overall, they had really good grades.

During that same first week Yoru found something really interesting about his best male friend.

"Hey Jaune. Ready to train?" said Yoru while entering their dorm room only to freeze at what he saw. A mass of red hair and bronze clothing on straddling a blonde knight while kissing his lips.

"AAAAAAAH" yelled Jaune when he saw Yoru interrupting his kiss with Pyrrha.

"AAAAAAAH" yelled Pyrrha, embarrassed at being caught with her hands on the cake.

"AAAAAAAH" yelled Yoru while closing the door and running away scared at ruining his friend's chance.

After that the rest of Team JPR dragged Jaune and Pyrrha to Team RWBY's dorm room once they interrogated Yoru. Then Jaune explained that after spending so much time together, and not having the pressure of not being on the same team in case it breaks itself if it doesn't work, they just tried it and so far it was working.

That wasn't the only couple beginning to bloom in Beacon. Weiss decided to be a little more aggressive and when she and Yoru were walking alone she would try to hold his hand. The first few times it was awkward because every time they would hold hands Yoru would be afraid and start shaking but he would let her try. After a couple of times Yoru finally calmed down and the awkward feeling was replaced by a weird calm feeling.

At the end of the first week Yoru received news that they would have a break of two weeks to rest. He was happy. He would be able to spend time with friends. He was happy until Ozpin called him to his office.

"Hi Ozpin. Do you need something?" said Yoru while stepping out of the elevator and into the office. He saw Miss Goodwitch looking at him sternly and Qrow waving at him. He waved back.

"Ah Mister Ogami, good afternoon" said the Headmaster "Have you practiced with you Semblance lately?"

"Not really" said Yoru a little uncomfortable "I haven't tried to train it since that time at the docks, I don't think my friends would be safe with me practicing it and going berserk on them."

"I see" said Ozpin "I have a proposition" Ozpin pointed to Qrow "Qrow here is a really experienced Huntsman and a teacher at Signal Training School. What do you think about going on a two week trip with him to train? He would be able to make you stronger and help you with your Semblance."

"Alright" said Yoru a little sad "I only have one question. Can I bring Jaune with me? I feel like it'll be really lonely without a friend."

"And here I thought we were pals" said Qrow chuckling a little "Sure bring him along. Is he you partner?"

"Yeah, and my best male friend" said Yoru proudly.

"Alright, go tell him, meet me at the Bullhead docks in an hour, be prepared" said Qrow and Yoru got into the elevator.

After that Yoru told the news to his friends and prepared himself with Jaune. They said their goodbyes to their friends, with Pyrrha grabbing Jaune by his armor and cleaning the inside of his mouth with her tongue, and went to the Bullhead docks to find Qrow.

He took them on a Bullhead ride to a canyon and threw them from the Bullhead into the canyon while laughing.

Jaune and Yoru managed to land without much trouble and realized something. Qrow is a fucking idiot. Yoru thought about that. Was that his first time swearing?

After landing they started to look for a way out and spent their first week of training hunting and exploring. During that time Yoru managed to control his Semblance enough as to cover both of his arms up to the shoulders and Jaune managed to condense his Aura into his extended hand to create a makeshift sword or condense it into his fist to give them more power.

When the first week finished Qrow walked out from some trees and guided them out of the canyon. The second week of training was spent fighting Qrow and exploring some ruins. In those ruins the group found a treasury where Qrow told them to get one treasure they wanted. Jaune picked a bunch of golden ingots which Qrow identified as Goldium. Jaune doubted that was its actual name.

Yoru found a little chest which he opened to find a black ring, exactly like the ones he already had. Qrow whistled when he found it and made a note to tell Ozpin about it. After that they got out of their training to resume their training. During the rest of the week Qrow helped Jaune modify Crocea Mors while Yoru was training with his three ring combination. Neither Jaune nor Yoru showed each other the results of their training with their new weapons. At the end of the second week both of them got back and went directly to the showers. After that they got into their pajamas and passed out on their beds without even talking to their friends.

-OOOOO-

"_A Mixed Blood" a woman with red eyes was looking at him "I can't believe I gave birth to such a failure" he was thrown into the ground and started crying "Be happy, at least I had the mercy to not kill you myself."_

Yoru sat up sweating bullets. What was that? What was that dream? Dream… No, that wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. Yoru looked around and saw his team waking up.

"Good morning" said the purple eyes boy before grabbing his uniform and going to the bathroom. He picked up a razor and shaved the hair on his face before showering and drying himself. Once he was done he got out of the bathroom already dressed and sat on his bed.

"How did your training go?" asked Nora while Jaune shrugged and went into the bathroom with his uniform.

"I'd rather tell everyone about that" said Yoru "But, I can show you this" as he said this Yoru raised his hands and let Ren and Nora look at his rings. One on his middle left finger and two on his right hand. One of them was on his middle finger and the other on his index finger.

"Congratulations" said Ren while Nora was clapping "Where did you find it?"

"I'll tell everyone later" said Yoru smiling.

Team JNRY was ready at seven thirty and they went to the cafeteria. They managed to find their table with Team PYRU and Team RWBY already sitting there. They sat with their breakfasts and started to eat.

"How did your training go?" asked Ruby.

"Well, this guy named Qrow threw us out of a Bullhead" said Jaune "We fell into a canyon and spent the first week just surviving, then Qrow took us out and we were training while exploring some ruins. I got me some golden ingots and modified Crocea Mors while Yoru found a new ring, and before you guys ask, he hasn't shown me what weird thing a third ring can do."

"Nice" said Yang "I take it you both are stronger now?"

"Yeah" smiled Yoru "I can use my Semblance up to my shoulders now."

"That's nice" said Ruby.

"How did the break go for you guys?" asked Jaune.

"I went back to Argus with Roland" said Pyrrha.

"I went to the temple so the monks could see the results of my training" answered Yuan.

"I spent the break back home" said Usagi.

"Rubaby and I went back to Patch" said Yang while smiling at her sister pouting face.

"I spent the break in Weiss' apartment in Vale" answered Blake.

"We stayed here in Beacon" asked Ren while Nora started throwing grapes to Yang, who started eating them out of the air.

Yoru smiled at hearing his friends were okay and went back to his breakfast while Nora kept throwing food at Yang to eat. He was wondering why Weiss seemed so quiet before hearing a loud splat and looking up to see Weiss' face covered on a pie.

"Oh no" was the only thing Yoru could say before the cafeteria descended into mayhem.

-OOOOO-

"You know" said a blue haired guy "I've never seen you so focused on helping someone before."

"It's not just someone, it's Blake" said Sun smiling "She needs all the help I can give."

"So this Faunus girl of yours…" Neptune trailed off.

"She's not mine" sighed Sun "Listen, I'll introduce you to her team and her friends so don't mess it up."

"Alright" said Neptune as they entered the warzone.

-OOOOO-

'_Day 20: The forces of the Castle Queen have ravaged these lands once again. Their grenades and tactical high explosives have blown through much of our cover. I'm not sure if I, as the commander of the Ice Knights, will be enough to protect our queen.'_

"Sir Yoru, we found a grenade dispenser full of explosives" the squeaky voice of Ruby the Squire distracted him from his mental diary. She, alongside with Shieldbearers Jaune and Pyrrha were pushing the dispenser behind their cover.

"I understand" said Sir Yoru "Prepare to launch them" he said before getting on his knees and crawling inside their fort. Inside he saw his Queen sitting on her throne "My Queen" he said while kneeling "Our scouts have found a grenade dispenser and are preparing them for launching."

"I understand" said his Queen while flicking white hair from her eyes and getting up to them get on her knees and start crawling out of their fort with Sir Yoru. Once they got outside she picked up her trusty blue sword before swinging it in an arc, creating various Glyphs for them.

"Prepare for launching" said Sir Yoru while his Queen raised her hand. Ruby the Squire and Shieldbearers Jaune and Pyrrha got ready to throw grenades. As his Queen dropped her hand they started to throw them towards the Glyphs, this let them gain velocity and travel further before exploding.

"My Queen, Sir Yoru, I have reports from the frontlines" said the voice from behind them. They turned around while their soldiers were bombarding the enemy to regard Spymaster Blake "The Savages known as Yang and Usagi have taken the Cardinal Church and the Monks known as Ren and Yuan are assaulting the Coffee Fortress with help from the Strategist Ronald."

"I see" said his Queen before looking at Sir Yoru "Sir Yoru, you and Spymaster Blake shall go assist the Coffee Fortress while we prepare for a possible assault coming from the Savages."

"I understand" said Sir Yoru while kneeling in front of his Queen and kissing the back of her palm and getting up "Please stay safe" he said before taking his trusty brown sword and leaving with Spymaster Blake.

They advanced with caution along the borders of the battlefield while making sure to evade the grenades coming towards them. After a while they managed to arrive at the Coffee Fortress.

-OOOOO-

"Oh hey, there she is" said Sun while pointing at Blake and Yoru "That guy helped us at the docks, his name is Yoru."

"I… see" said Neptune as he saw Yoru charging at black haired guy who had two celery sticks as weapons. Yoru slammed his baguette into the black haired guy's neck before he even noticed him, knocking him out. The huge guy who was fighting the black haired guy before nodded at Yoru and charged at the other black haired guy with sausages in his hands, slamming his bench sideways into his ribs and sending him flying towards a wall. A blue haired guy tried to escape before a string of sausages wrapped itself on his legs and he fell to the ground "Your friends are… pretty intense."

-OOOOO-

"Now, knave, you shall tell where the weak points of your castle are" said Sir Yoru to his downed enemy as he dragged him towards the Coffee Fortress.

"Never!" yelled Ronald "I'll never speak with the likes of you who bow to the lowly Ice Queen" when he said that he gained a slap on the cheek from Sir Yoru's sword.

"You shall not speak of her majesty like that" said Sir Yoru coldly while tying him up to a pillar inside the Fortress "But don't worry, you will speak" at this Sir Yoru grinned at him "Captain Coco, show our guest what happens to the people who attack neutral territories."

"Sure thing 'boss'" said Captain Coco while opening up a small case filled with powders and what Sir Yoru could deduce were instruments of torture. He turned and left the scene, but not before hearing Captain Coco say "Now, let's see how pretty I can make you."

"Spymaster Blake" Sir Yoru said to his friend of many years, she reported to him quickly, leaving Defender Yatsuhashi, Scout Fox and Velvet the Killer manning the defenses "You shall remain here and help defend this fortress until Captain Coco gives you the information we need to launch our assault on the enemy's castle."

"Yes Sir Yoru" said Spymaster Blake while Sir Yoru quickly went back to his Queen's side. When he arrived he saw Daggermaster Russel and Priest Cardin helping man the defenses to the fort. He crawled into their fort and saw his Queen sitting on her throne.

"My Queen, the Coffee Fortress has been protected and we count with their full support, we managed to take the Castle Queen Forces attacking and we even got someone to interrogate. I left Spymaster Blake with them, she should give us the information necessary once the prisoner speaks" said Sir Yoru.

"Perfect Sir Yoru, we shall be ending this war so-" his Queen was interrupted by a flurry of explosions that hit their covers. They both looked at each other before they crawled out of their fortress to see the Savages Yang and Usagi with the Castle Queen fighting with Shieldbearers Jaune and Pyrrha, Priest Cardin and Daggermaster Russel.

"Ruby the Squire" said Sir Yoru and Ruby the Squire "Go to the Coffee Fortress and ask for reinforcements, we shall defend the fort" as he said this Ruby the Squire quickly ran towards the Coffee Fortress.

-OOOOO-

"The white haired chick is pretty cute" said Neptune as he saw her parry the turkey punches launched by a pink haired guy "You think I have a chance with her?"

"I wouldn't recommend it" said Sun as he saw Yoru launching an unrelenting series of attacks towards that pink haired guy, defeating him "Yoru wouldn't like it, and I don't want to piss off a guy who can beat up Roman Torchwick."

"Is she his girlfriend?" Neptune asked as he saw a brown haired tall guy, a guy with blonde hair and a girl with red hair attacking a blonde chick.

"Blake says it's complicated, apparently Yoru is scared of romance" said Sun as he saw Yang easily defeating that brown haired guy before being brought to her knees by Jaune and Pyrrha and disarmed by them.

"Damn shame, that girl deserves better" said Neptune as he saw Yoru, the white haired girl, and a green haired guy surround an orange haired girl with a watermelon on a pole.

"Yoru is a good guy, he is just scared" said Sun, a little annoyed. He saw Blake, Ruby and four people join in on the fun and also surround the orange haired girl.

-OOOOO-

"Give up Castle Queen, your forces have been defeated and you are surrounded" said his Queen while pointing the tip of her trusted blue sword at the Castle Queen.

"Never!" she yelled as she charged at his Queen. One well-placed stab was all he needed to halt her charge and make her fall to the ground.

"Bad choice" said his Queen before stepping on the Castle Queen's back "We have won" she said proudly "We have defeated the Castle Queen" as she said this she earned cheers from her new subjects.

Sir Yoru was cheering for her the loudest before he felt something wrong. Something that should not be. Something not human "Oh no" he said, earning the attention of his Queen "The Purple Demon Lord is here."

-OOOOO-

Sun and Neptune saw the cafeteria doors open as a woman Sun recognized as Glynda Goodwitch entered, looking absolutely livid. She flicked her riding crop and everything started going back into place. From the table forts to the soda cans used as heavy artillery. Once she was done she let out an annoyed sigh as she looked at the teams responsible for this mayhem.

"Children!" Goodwitch yelled "Don't play with your food!"

-OOOOO-

**Well, this was fun to write. The first part of the chapter was written to explain a little what happened during the timeskip, from Yoru discovering Pyrrha trying to suck Jaune's face out of his mouth to Jaune and Yoru's bizarre adventure. The second part was to make sure the food fight was done in a manner in which I enjoyed writing. I could have simply gone with writing battles and all, but at this point I think you all know that writing battles is not something I'm good at.**

**Again, I ask that if you have any questions just ask them, I'll be sure to answer them if I can.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **I'm happy to see you liked it.

**TurkeyMob: **First of all, thanks for sticking with this fanfic for so long, it makes me really happy to know you like it despite your dislike or indifference towards oc-centric fanfics. If you can I would love to know exactly what kind of details made you like Yoru and the way I write. And it's not drawings, I just made a Yoru image in Rinmaru. Actually, the Mixed Blood thing is what most people I've talked about my fanfic with seem to like. I guess they like a lonely existence who would do anything for whoever shows them love first. Huh. I wonder if Emerald is one? Anyways, thanks for taking the time to review my fanfic and staying with it for so long. I hope I don't lose your support :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. I don't have much to say. Kamen Rider Zio is pretty neat I guess.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 15:

After the food war the group changed into clean uniforms and went to class. The first one was Grimm Studies, with Professor Port telling the class about the time he won a Grimm tossing tournament. Then they learned about the tragedy of Mountain Glenn from Doctor Oobleck. After that they had lunch and the group spent their free afternoon in the library.

Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby were playing a board and card game while Yoru was standing next to Weiss, looking at them playing, Jaune and Pyrrha were studying while Ren was trying to read but finding it very difficult with Nora sleeping on his book. Ronald and Yuan were trying to tutor Usagi since he didn't really understand much about that day's classes.

"I activate my ambush card, 'The Knight Army', it lets me add three Knight Battalions to my Atlesian army, now I declare a war against your evil forces Yang" said Ruby.

"Muahahahaha" laughed Yang "Ruby, you are a third rate general with a fourth rate army."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"I activate from my hand, 'Hacking', it lets me take control of any mechanical being that attacks me."

"No! My army" said Ruby as she watched her forces turn to each other.

"Can I go back to my book?" asked Blake while reading her Vacuan cards.

"Nope" said Yang smiling "Weiss, it's your turn."

"Okay?" asked Weiss confused while she drew a card from her pile "What do you think General Yoru?" she whispered.

"I believe a pact of no aggression with Overlord Yang's forces would be a good idea my Queen" replied Yoru with a whisper.

"I see" said Weiss "I play, 'Supply Gift' on Yang" Ruby sent a betrayed look at Weiss and a glare at Yoru "With this I extend a helping hand to you Yang, and a non-aggression pact between your forces and my Valian Kingdom."

"I accept" said Yang quickly while grinning at Ruby "I guess even your partner knows who to cheer for."

"Shut up" growled Ruby before turning to Blake "Your turn."

"Alright" said Blake while drawing a card from her pile "I play 'Pact with the crime lords', it lets me convince the Vacuan crime lords into fighting for their kingdom, next I'll declare war against the Atlesian forces."

"Blake… Why?" Ruby said betrayed.

"For the Faunus" said Blake plainly.

"My turn" said Yang as she drew a card from her pile "I play 'Reinforcements', adding three battalions to my army, then I move to attack the remainder of your forces Ruby."

"Nooooooo" Ruby cried as she lost.

"Hi guys" came the voice of Sun as he approached the group alongside a blue haired guy "This is Neptune, part of my team."

"Isn't a library a place of studying?" asked Neptune.

"Thank you" said Ren as he threw his hand on the air.

"Pancakes!" yelled Nora as she woke up.

"Of course the nerd would say that" said Sun.

"Upupup, 'intellectual'" corrected Neptune before looking at Weiss "Well hello there Snow Angel. What's a beautiful girl like you doing here?" he said. Weiss giggled. Sun sighed. Yoru clenched his fists. Jaune looked worried.

"Ahem" said Sun "Yoru, I heard you and Jaune went to train at the Grimmlands this break, which means you two are like, really _strong_. Right?" Sun asked, putting emphasis on the word 'strong'.

"Yeah" replied Jaune while looking between Neptune smug expression, Sun frustrated face and Yoru's clenched fists "Specially Yoru, I would pity whoever makes him mad considering how _powerful_ he is" Jaune put a lot of emphasis on the word 'powerful'.

"Are you two thirsting over Yoru?" teased Yang, making the group look at her "I mean… I don't blame you, I've seen him with tight clothing… dude looks good."

"It's not that Yang" sighed Jaune before looking around "Where's Yoru?"

"I saw him leaving the library" said Nora.

-OOOOO-

What's wrong with him? Yoru was walking through the halls of Beacon while thinking. He and Weiss weren't necessarily together-together. So… Why was he so angry at the thought of her being with that Neptune guy? Is this what jealously feels like? Yoru didn't like it. He felt angry and sad at the same time. He needed to unwind and his body apparently knew that if the fact that it brought him to the training rooms was any indication. He heard the sounds of battle coming from one of them and he went to investigate. When he opened the door he saw Team CRDL training. The Mixed Blood grinned.

-OOOOO-

Cardin was overseeing his teammates fighting each other when a slow clap interrupted them. He turned to see one Yoru Ogami. He had quite the reputation as one of the only people capable of giving a good fight to Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos. He was strong and quick. His teammates were no slouches either. Nora Valkyrie could bench press an Ursa. Lie Ren was a fast an intelligent warrior. Even Jaune Arc was strong on his own right. Ever since he started training there was a noticeable difference compared to the weakling he was at the start of Beacon. His mind came back to the present once he saw Yoru Ogami approach his team.

"What do you want?" asked Cardin.

"I was wondering if I could spar with you guys" replied Yoru grinning. Cardin hated that grin. It reminded him of the time he was defeated by him at the start of the semester.

"Why would we want to spar with you?" asked Cardin, already feeling cornered by Yoru's gaze. Even though the black haired boy was shorter than him he could intimidate him easily just by looking at him.

"Because you have no other option" said Yoru as he stepped into the combat arena "Because either you resist my attacks or you become a punching bag."

Cardin looked at him while gripping his mace "Fine, don't cry once we beat you up" as he said this he charged at Yoru quickly to attack him with an overhead swing from his front. Russel was charging at the boy from his left side while Sky was going to attack him from his right side. Dove was aiming at him from behind in case he tried anything funny.

The moment Cardin was close enough he realized his mistake. Yoru quickly blocked his mace attack with his right arm while using his semblance to cover both of his arms in his armor. He grabbed Russel's wrist with his left arm and swung him around, blocking Dove's shots and hitting Sky while pushing against Cardin's mace. After this Yoru started to swing Russel around and slamming him against Sky quickly and viciously, bringing both boys' Aura to the red and throwing them against Dove, who was dumbstruck at the brutality of Yoru's attack. Dove managed to dodge his teammates but he found himself facing Yoru's knee going to his face. Before he managed to act Dove received Yoru's attack and he fell of the combat arena.

"Oh Cardin" Yoru said almost singing while grinning and charging at him.

"Dammit" Cardin made to counter his charge but found himself missing by centimeters before he felt Yoru's leg swiping his own and his fist connecting with his neck, making him drop his weapon and getting suspended on the air before an axe kick brought him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"That wasn't nearly as satisfactory as I thought it would be" Cardin heard the boy sigh "Oh well, we have Combat Class tomorrow so I guess I'll have to challenge Neptune to a fight… and hey! Maybe I'll follow the Way of the Nora and break his legs or bust his kneecaps" and with that Yoru left, leaving an afraid Cardin behind.

What scared him the most wasn't what Yoru had said. What scared him the most was the tone of his voice. He was happy, almost like he could savor the blood of his opponent.

-OOOOO-

**My back hurts a lot. That's why this chapter is shorter than most. With this chapter I wanted to show Neptune's introduction to the group and the conflict he caused. With this conflict I want to show the uglier side of Yoru. Also, I'd like you to reply to this questions. Why did Neptune flirt with Weiss even though Sun told him not to?**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **I actually planned the Jaune and Pyrrha stuff since chapter 4. And that dream scene is there because it's important to the events that will come around the end of volume 2.

**TurkeyMob: **I see. It's nice to see you like Yoru then. He was supposed to be this awkward guy who likes his small number of friends while fearing the fact that he may hurt them with his Semblance.

**Remember this: You can always ask me questions and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. Bye, until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My back is better. Have you guys read "Relic of the Future"? It's pretty good, but then again, most of Coeur Al'Aran's works are pretty good, like "One good turn deserves another" and "Not this time Fate". I was rewatching a bit of Volume 2 to make this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Yoru was angry this day. Something weird to happen in general. Usually he would be in a good mood, especially in Combat Class. But after the events from the day before he wasn't. This day he was banned from fighting after he beat up Team CRDL, his food fell from his tray, and Weiss hadn't talked to him in the whole day, instead she preferred to talk with Neptune. The worst part? He saw Team RWBY leaving their room with Sun, a nice guy, and Neptune, he who was getting on his way.

Now Yoru was in Vale. He went there to try and relax but he didn't have much luck. It was already dark and he was walking around in the warehouse district. Maybe he could let out some steam on the first person which tried to mug him.

While walking he saw two White Fang members guarding the door of a warehouse.

Nothing like kicking terrorists in order to have fun.

-OOOOO-

Blake was watching in anger as Torchwick was giving a speech. She was with Sun infiltrating a White Fang recruitment rally and right now she was watching the possibly new recruits eating from Torchwick's hand.

"And with these we will show the idiots who shunned us wrong!" he said as the red curtains behind him were opened, revealing a bunch of machines "These bad boys are the latest piece of Atlesian-"

He was interrupted by the front doors opening and two White Fang members being thrown into the warehouse. A whistle could be heard from the doors as everyone stood silent. She recognized that whistle. She heard it the night before initiation.

The responsible for interrupting the rally stepped in. Yoru was wearing his usual Yukata and was grinning while looking at the sheer number of recruits "Well, you surely have a lot of new blood in here" said Yoru "I do have a question though…" he looked at Torchwick "Are you using your bad make up as a show of dominance? Because, I don't want to be rude, you look like a mime."

"Get him!" roared Torchwick as Blake shot the fuse box and grabbed Yoru before jumping out of a window with Torchwick chasing them in one of the machines.

"Why are you in a White Fang rally!?" asked Blake while they ran on the rooftops, Sun was calling Yang with her scroll "We were doing well so far in our infiltration efforts.

"I didn't know it was one but maybe I would have known if you girls had asked me for help" replied Yoru while glaring at her. Was… Was he jealous of Sun and Neptune? That was interesting. Neptune she could get. Sun had told her about Neptune's plan. But being jealous of Sun? That was surprising.

"Are you jealous because we let Sun and Neptune come with us?" teased Blake. Usually she wouldn't really tease someone from outside her team but she was close to Yoru.

"Yes!" barked Yoru "I'm jealous because the girl I like and the girl I consider a sister didn't trust ME but trusted someone who doesn't know how to button a shirt and a literal blue haired waste of space… no offence Sun."

"Non taken" replied Sun grinning at Blake. She figured she noticed Yoru's slip up. Part one of Neptune's plan was complete.

"So who is this girl you like?" teased Blake while jumping from one rooftop to another.

"Oh boy, I wonder who she is" Yoru snarked at her. She would have to admit, she appreciated a snarky Yoru "Here's a hint, her name is Weiss and she has an angelic voice."

"Those are two hints" teased Sun.

"Shut up Sun" growled Yoru.

"And I couldn't help but hear about this girl you consider a sister. Who is she?" teased Blake again. She figured it was her because Ruby and Yang were not as close to him as she was and Yoru said he liked Weiss.

"Obviously you" said Yoru, looking a little embarrassed "You are the closest thing I have to an actual sister Blake so I'm angry that you wouldn't even trust me to tell me these things."

"Sorry, next time big sis will let you in on the plans" Blake teased smiling. This was a different side of Yoru. More expressive.

"I hate to interrupt such a heartwarming moment but we are getting to the highway" warned Sun and they jumped on top of a truck and turned to see Torchwick chasing them. A black and yellow bike made their way towards them, revealing Yang and Neptune "Nice, two of them are here" as Sun said this he and Neptune jumped towards the machine with their weapons, only to be slapped aside like flies.

"Heh" chuckled Yoru and Blake glared at him "Sorry, it was funny. Do you have a plan?"

"Not really" said Blake as she and Yoru jumped out of the way of some bullets Torchwick shot at them. Once they were on the ground they noticed Torchwick's machine stumbling over a little wall of earth dust and fell down to an empty parking lot.

"What did we miss?" asked Ruby as she and Weiss got close to Blake and Yoru. Yang stopped her bike close to them.

"Torchwick is in that machine, we have to go get him" said Blake and the group jumped down to face Torchwick.

"I'm really annoyed kids" came the voice of Torchwick "So I'll ask you to step aside and either die or let me go" when he saw the group getting their weapons ready he sighed "I guess I'll have to kill children today" and with that he unleashed a bunch of missiles towards the group, making them split. Blake, Yang and Ruby on one side while Yoru and Weiss went to the other. Blake could only hope they didn't make things awkward.

-OOOOO-

"Yoru. Are you okay?" asked Weiss worried.

"So now you talk to me" Yoru replied frowning while activating his Kodachi with his right rings.

"Do you really want to do this now?" asked Weiss, not believing her crush was this stupid. Then she thought about all his weird decisions, like challenging Nora to a pancake eating contest, or drinking mayonnaise because Jaune dared him. She now believed it.

"Fine" growled Yoru. Weiss saw they would have to talk when they got back to Beacon.

"_Weiss, Freezerburn"_ came Ruby's voice from her scroll. Weiss nodded and rushed over close to the machine. She froze the ground and Yang destroyed her creation with a Fire Dust round, creating a mist.

"Ladybug" came Ruby's voice once more.

"My Queen" the heiress turned to see Yoru while Ruby and Blake were attacking Torchwick. She was happy to see Yoru grinning "Let's show them what our training has achieved" as he said this he activated his Semblance on both of his arms, converting his Kodachi into his black blade. She noticed his right foot covered in armor and smiled. He was getting better at controlling his Semblance.

"I guess I could humor my knight with this request" she said smirking as she casted an Ice Glyph over Yoru's left arm, covering it from his elbow to his extended hand in ice, creating an icicle. After that she jumped on Yoru's back and casted a Time Dilation Glyph on themselves. Yoru charged at Torchwick with Weiss on his back with her rapier prepared.

"Snowy Night!" they yelled at the same time once they arrived at the machine's left leg from behind. Yoru pierced it with his icicle arm and cut through the crack with his blade. Weiss casted a Repulsion Glyph to his left and Yoru used it to impulse himself while cutting through the machine leg and destroying his icicle. With the impulse Yoru managed to cause significant damage to the right leg while the left leg was destroyed.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Ruby. Weiss and Yoru retreated and let Yang and Blake do her team attack, making Torchwick trip and his machine break.

"Oh Neo" said Roman and the ice cream midget appeared to whisk him away.

"Well, that wasn't so bad" said Yang before looking at Yoru with a chesire grin "So Blake is your big sis eh?"

Yoru glared at Blake, who was smiling at him "Traitor" was all he could say before a Bullhead landed close to them and Miss Goodwitch opened its door. She didn't even have to say anything before the group entered the Bullhead.

Weiss was happy everyone was fine while she received a message on her scroll.

_Yoru: Sorry for being so moody the last two days._

Weiss looked at Yoru. She was sitting next to him. He was looking away but she could see his ears a little red.

_Weiss: Don't worry. Why were you so weird?_ She honestly knew, it was a plan Neptune had devised with Sun and Blake. But she wanted him to say it.

_Yoru: …_

_Yoru: I was jealous because you were talking to the blue haired waste of space instead of me._ Weiss spared a look at Yoru and saw his ears getting redder. She giggled.

_Weiss: Really?_

_Yoru: Yeah…_

_Weiss: You are forgiven. Is there something else you want to say?_

_Yoru: There is something but..._

_Yoru: Would you like to go to the Dance with me?_ Weiss looked at her crush. His ears were completely red. She smiled and could feel a little heat rushing to her cheeks.

_Weiss: Depends. Was that what you wanted to say to me?_

_Yoru: If you accept to go with me I will tell you._

_Weiss: Take this as my answer._ With that message she took his hand, intertwined her fingers with him, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She enjoyed feeling Yoru fidget a little before shifting his body a little so she could be more comfortable. She didn't care about the chewing out they would receive from Miss Goodwitch. She was just happy she was close to Yoru.

-OOOOO-

**Well, this is a chapter. As I've said before. I'm bad at writing action scenes (sadly). I wanted to show a little bit more of angry Yoru before he mellowed out a bit thanks to Weiss. I also wanted to set up Yoru's feelings towards Weiss and Blake. He finally admitted to someone his feelings for Weiss and he told Blake he viewed her as a sister. This second point comes to play later. After all, everyone knows Blake will need an intervention. There are things that don't change.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, we can't have nice things in life without bad things. I think jealously makes everyone feel bad. I believe that if your protagonist can't beat Team CRDL then your protagonist is really weak. Well, at least you got that ship name in the fanfic proper.

**As I've said before, if you leave questions in the reviews I'll make sure I'll answer them to the best of my ability.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Howdy. This chapter may be shorter than usual. It depends on me deciding to do the Dance next chapter or on this one. Anyways, I don't have much to say. Enjoy!**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 17:

It was now Friday, a couple of days after the battle against Torchwick and the Dance was this Sunday. Yoru was currently thinking while he was watching Pyrrha teaching Team CRDL how to fear her on the battlefield. Combat Class was nice like that. Weiss was resting her head on his shoulder while watching the fights. Life was good. Yoru had been doing four things during those days.

The first thing he did was spend time with Weiss. They would usually study in the library or train in the training rooms. Weiss also became a lot bolder on her approach. Now, besides holding hands, she would hug him. Yoru would always reciprocate her hugs but he wasn't ready for that level of intimacy. Truly, that girl was terrifying.

The second thing he did was take a crash course on dancing from Jaune. Apparently, having seven sisters gave him the ability to dance to anything. He would watch Jaune and Pyrrha dance and he would take notes. For practicing Yoru would dance with Jaune or he would kidnap Ren and make him dance as the girl. Nora would laugh.

The third thing he did was worry about Blake. Ever since the incident with Torchwick she became obsessed with investigating the White Fang movements. She wouldn't sleep, she would only drink coffee and she would only eat Huntsman rations. She didn't stop when she was told to and she would even attempt to scratch them if they tried to help her.

This led to the fourth thing. Yoru was preparing an intervention for his sister. He already had Yang and Sun on board.

While watching Pyrrha skating around the arena using Cardin as a skate he received a message on his Scroll.

_Sun: I got their number. They are on board._

Yoru smiled. The plan was pretty easy from now on. Since Blake was pretty tired her senses were dulled. This would let Yoru 'take' her and bring her to Team RWBY's room with Yang and Sun. Then they would talk. It was brilliant!

He saw Pyrrha finishing off Team CRDL and clapped. Weiss clapped too and then she grabbed his hand to hold it between her hands. It was a good day.

-OOOOO-

'_I shouldn't have defeated them so easily' _thought Pyrrha as she made her way back to Team JPR _'I should have thrown the fight.'_

"That was awesome Pyrrha!" exclaimed her boyfriend as he hugged her and gave her a deep kiss.

'_Worth it'_ thought the Champion while Jaune's tongue defeated hers.

"Ahem" coughed Miss Goodwitch, making Pyrrha and Jaune separate "Please leave your affection for after the class" Pyrrha and Jaune blushed hard. Miss Goodwitch sighed "Now" she turned to the exchange students "Does anyone want to volunteer for a match?"

"I'll do it" yelled a silver haired boy from the stands as he made his way to the arena "I want to fight her" he pointed at Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos already fought a team, she must be tired" said Miss Goodwitch.

"I'll do it" said Pyrrha smiling as she made her way back to the arena. She had the opportunity to show off more to Jaune. Maybe he would do more things than just kiss her. Her grin grew and she decided something. She would use her Semblance.

"Okay then, Miss Pyrrha Nikos against Mister Mercury Black" Miss Goodwitch connected their scrolls to the system "Usual rules, victory by Aura in the red, ring out or when I stop you two."

Pyrrha concentrated and started to feel if the boy had anything metallic on his body. She noticed metallic parts from his feet to almost his knees. Prosthetics. Interesting.

"Hey, let's make his interesting. If I win I get a kiss from you" he said winking at her. _'Awkward'_ thought Pyrrha while looking at Jaune. He apparently didn't hear "Or maybe" Mercury said smiling smugly while noticing her looking at her boyfriend "I get a kiss from him."

In that moment Pyrrha decided her course of action. Total annihilation to this peasant who thought it was a good idea to make a pass against her boyfriend. He wouldn't even let him breathe.

She fell into an offensive stance and the buzzer went off, signaling the start of the fight. She instantly charged forward, using her Semblance to make the metal in her footwear charge to the front. This let her get to Mercury and deliver a powerful shield bash before he could react. As she was about to deliver her shield bash she used her Semblance to make his metallic legs jump and her shield gain more speed. The combination of these factors made it pretty easy to defeat him by ring out.

"Wow, didn't even last seven seconds" Pyrrha smiled smugly and she made her way back to her seat, where she rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. She drew her scroll and sent his boyfriend a message.

_Pyrrha: What are you going to do after class?_

_Jaune: Not much. Ren and Nora are going to an arcade in Vale while Yoru has plans with Sun and Yang._

_Pyrrha: Good, we'll have your room for ourselves then._

_Jaune: Yay!_

_Pyrrha: Also, I discovered something about that Mercury guy, this doesn't leave Team JPR but Mercury Black has prosthetic legs, made of metal._

_Jaune: Interesting, thanks for the info Pyr! You are the best!_

Pyrrha sighed happily and put her arm behind his boyfriend to hug him. She delighted herself in the yelp that left his mouth once she started rubbing her cold hands on his back under his clothes.

-OOOOO-

She was surrounded by fools. Her teams were fools by trying to stop her from her responsibility. Sun was a fool for focusing on the stupid Dance. Yoru was a fool for worrying about her. She was fine. She was only a little tired but it was nothing coffee wouldn't help.

She felt a presence behind her and before she could react she was tied up with purple and black clothes. She turned her head to look at Yoru just before he hoisted her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry Blake but we have to talk" said the purple eyes boy as he walked out of the library.

She would have to discipline her little brother once this was over.

-OOOOO-

Weiss was walking towards her room with Ruby so they could study together when she saw an entertaining scene.

Yoru was carrying Blake like a sack of potatoes while Sun and Yang were guarding them. Blake looked at her with fear and mouthed "Help me". Weiss simply smiled at her and decided to go to the library with Ruby. She trusted Yoru wouldn't let them do something too stupid.

-OOOOO-

"I just don't want you to disappear like those two" said Yang almost crying. Yoru and Sun shared a solemn silence.

The time passed and Blake had just finished listening to Yang's story. She felt bad. She made her partner feel like this? She didn't deserve them.

"Blake" her attention turned to Yoru. His usual enthusiasm was gone "Do you know how it feels when you watch someone important to you slowly deteriorate?"

She did. She had watched Adam. She had watched the White Fang. She had done nothing. She nodded.

"Do you want to make me go through that?" asked Yoru while looking her in the eyes. They didn't have the sheer happiness she would usually see in them "Do you want your team to go through that?"

Blake shook her head "I'm sorry" she said in a tiny voice. She had been an idiot.

"Just…" Yoru trailed off.

"Just don't make us go through that" came a voice she recognized "We finally found you… we don't want to lose you again" the female voice was brittle. Blake looked around and watched as Sun picked up his Scroll from the table and passed it to Blake. Her eyes widened as she saw the faces of her parents on the screen.

"Mom? Dad?" Blake couldn't believe it.

"I think it's best if we leave you three alone" she looked at Sun, he was smiling at her with kind eyes. _'Dammit Sun, you did this! You think I'll leave you run away once I finish talking with my parents? Oh no, you are going to fall into a world of pain, vengeance, dance and books!'_

Once Yoru, Yang and Sun had gotten out of the room her mother continued talking "You have good friends Blake."

"I know" replied the girl smiling "How did they find you?"

"Sun Wukong found my phone number thanks to Beacon's Headmaster and called me" replied her father. She couldn't help but giggle at the annoyance he expressed when he said Sun's name "He talked to us about you and what you did in Beacon. That was really reckless Blake" her father sighed "But I'm glad you are alive."

"I'm sorry" said Blake "For everything, running away, not leaving the White Fang sooner, not calling you two, being reckless… I'm really sorry."

"We know you are" replied Ghira "I'm sure you just wanted to protect the people."

"Yes, now to more pressing topics" Kali grinned "Who among those three are you dating?"

"Mom!" Blake yelled while Ghira frowned "I'm not dating anyone! Yang is my partner and she is interested in someone, Sun is just a friend who is nice and Yoru is just my brother" Blake realized her mistake the moment she said the word 'Brother'.

"Oh-ho" laughed Kali "I wasn't aware I had a son."

"Tell us about your friends my little panther" smiled Ghira.

"Yes" Blake nodded "First there's my team, Team RWBY. Our leader is Ruby Rose, she is younger than us but stronger than most. She is really pure and cute, like a little animal. Then there's her partner, Weiss Schnee" she saw her parents' reactions "Yes, that Weiss Schnee. She is actually really nice once you get through her cold exterior, although we have to thank Yoru for that. She is intelligent and driven. She also really likes Yoru and she drives off girls interested in him just with her presence. And there's my partner, Yang Xiao Long. She likes bad puns and is a good person. She has a temper problem but she has been trying to control it thanks to Ren."

"They seem like nice people" said Ghira.

"Tell us more" Kali clapped excited, like a little kid.

"Then there's Team JNRY" Blake said "Their leader, Jaune Arc, was weak at first, but Yoru and Pyrrha quickly trained him into a proper Huntsman in training. He is really strong and smart, he can assess a battlefield easily and make plans. He is really kind and helpful. His girlfriend is Pyrrha Nikos. THE Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie is also a member of that team. She is really energetic and weird but she is nice. She is strong and resistant. Her partner and best friend is Lie Ren. He is calm and quiet. He is also really kind and likes to cook. Usually he and Yoru cook for us with Jaune's help."

"They seem nice" Kali smiled.

"Tell us about the last member of that team" said Ghira.

"Yes, that would be Yoru Ogami, my little brother" Blake smiled "It's weird how fast I got used to that" she noticed her father's confused expression "He told me he considers me his sister when we were running away from Roman Torchwick. I'm honestly quite proud for that… but I'm also worried."

"Why are you worried?" asked Kali.

"Yoru is a Mixed Blood" said Blake.

"I see" Kali's good mood faltered a little.

"You should be proud my little panther" said Ghira, earning Kali's surprised look "A Mixed Blood will do anything to keep their loved ones safe."

"That's why I'm worried" said Blake "I've literally seen him go insane in order to protect me once."

"Remind me to thank him when I see him" said Ghira.

"When you see him?" asked Blake confused.

"I understand the students will have two weeks for break before the Vytal Festival starts, so you will be coming to Menagerie with your friends" said Ghira "And I won't accept any complaints."

"Thanks dad" she said "Yoru also likes Weiss if you are wondering, but he wants to take it slow he is… scared of romance. Since he was abandoned as a baby and he is a Mixed Blood he is scared about what will happen if he has a kid. He also doesn't want to hurt Weiss with his Semblance" when she saw her mother's confused expression she decided to explain "His Semblance lets him become an armored demon. He is really strong in that form, able to defeat multiple people easily, but he loses his mind if he uses it to gain a lot of armor."

"That's concerning" said Ghira before thinking a bit and nodding "I'll train him, I'm sure he will be able to use our meditation techniques to help clear his mind."

"Wait, you never let Adam learn those techniques. Why are you going to teach Yoru?" asked Blake confused.

"Because I've never trusted Adam, and I do trust Yoru" said Ghira "I know you my little panther, you speak with respect and warmth when you talk about this Yoru kid."

"Thanks" said Blake smiling.

"You didn't talk about that Sun guy" Kali grinned at her "Talk."

"Fine" sighed Blake "Sun is a friend from Haven, he came for the tournament and is stupid enough to help me every time he can" Blake felt a little heat rushing to her cheeks "Ever since he learned about you two he has been adamant about me calling you."

"Even though I don't like how close he seems to be to you or the fact that you speak of him with more warmth than I've ever heard when you talk about someone" Ghira frowned and then sighed "I'm glad you have someone like him, someone who is kind enough as to help you so much deserves my thanks, he'll receive them once he gets here."

"You want him to go too?" asked Blake confused.

"Better he arrives the legal way instead of stowing away in a boat" Ghira sighed while Kali giggled "Blake."

"Yes?" asked Blake.

"We love you" said her parents at the same time.

"I love you too" she said and their call ended.

Now she had to go find and punish her little brother, her partner, and her date for the Dance.

-OOOOO-

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In this chapter I wanted to show three important things. First is Pyrrha noticing Mercury's legs. Now everyone in Team JPR knows. I wonder how that will affect a particular fight. The second is Blake's intervention. I skipped a little of it but I just skipped Yang's story. The third is Blake's reconciliation with her parents. I wanted to do this so I could give Blake peace of mind and so I could give the characters a period of relaxation after the end of the volume 2 portion of the story.**

**Next chapter is the Dance. I think I'll take my time with that one.**

**Oh yeah. This is the first chapter I actually planned. The other ones I just winged it but I actually wrote my ideas and tried to connect them for this one. Tell me what you think guys.**

**Reviews:**

**TheGreekVandreus: **Thanks for liking this fanfic. I actually plan to continue this for a while. And talking about ship:

I plan to do Black Sun, which by now should be pretty obvious by now. Yang is mentioned to be interested in someone already and here's a hint. Yang is interested in a guy.

And I do have a plan for when to end this. It'll end when Salem is defeated :D

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, it's funny when you think about it considering it's the same result as in canon. Yeah, things were resolved between Weiss and Yoru because they talked. Who knew fucking talking resolves misunderstandings? Yeah, I like using the ship names for combined attacks. That's why I asked for ship names. Well, the Dance will be soon.

**Thanks for the reviews. If you have any questions or ship names involving Yoru tell me about them. Bye :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, this is the Dance chapter. Everyone loves the fucking Dance chapter. Anyways, I'll give you guys a warning. I decided to change a little the 'race' of a canon character because I have plans for her. I hope you guys aren't too mad.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 18:

It was Sunday in the evening and a certain Mixed Blood was entering the ballroom with a certain heiress… holding hands… in public. Yoru was really nervous. He was wearing a white and grey kimono that combined perfectly with Weiss' dress. The heiress had helped him choose the fabric for it herself and he made it.

When they entered they were greeted by one Coco Adel, who nodded at them and congratulated them on not looking bad. Yoru looked around and spotted a bunch of his friends. Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing really close together. Sun and Blake were talking with Yang and Neptune. The blonde girl and the blue haired scum, which Yoru hadn't forgiven for daring to flirt with his Queen, were suspiciously close in Yoru's opinion. _'If that bastard breaks her heart I'll break him'_ thought Yoru. He wasn't particularly close to Yang but he did care for her.

Ren and Nora were drinking by the punch. Nora seemed to be vibrating and Yoru was afraid she would be on a sugar high. Ruby was talking to Usagi and Ronald by one pillar. She was moving her hands frantically so he figured they were talking about weapons. Ronald was a really good hacker so he was telling her about some secret Atlesian weapons. Usagi was just happy about talking to anyone, the kid was really friendly.

Yoru saw Velvet and her partner, Yatsuhashi, dancing. She was wearing a brown dress and the giant was wearing a green suit. They looked good together with Velvet leading him around.

"Yoru, let's go dance" demanded Weiss while dragging him to the dancefloor.

Well, at least Yoru took lessons.

-OOOOO-

Weiss was pleasantly surprised by Yoru's ability to dance. He was a novice but didn't make too many mistakes.

"Where did you learn to dance?" asked Weiss.

"I-I learned from Jaune" stuttered Yoru. Weiss smiled at his nervousness. He was so cute like this.

"Then I'll have to thank Arc" the heiress said as she pressed herself a little onto Yoru. She giggled delighted at his flushed face "So. What did you want to say to me? You asked me to come so you could tell me" she smiled at him innocently. She already knew his feelings for her but she would make him say it.

"W-well, um…" Yoru trailed off "I-I-I want to…"

"Don't worry, I can wait, it's not like I've been waiting that long" snarked Weiss.

Yoru took several deep breaths "Weiss Schnee."

"Yes Yoru Ogami?" replied Weiss.

"You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met. You are driven, kind, smart, wise, and fast. You've endured endless loneliness and you have persevered. You are perfect in my eyes. Your scar only adds to your charm and beauty, because that scar means that you didn't give up. That scar means you survived, you were stronger than most" Yoru took another deep breath, he was really flushed "I honestly don't believe I'm worthy of your presence or your friendship but I'd like to have something more. Weiss Schnee… no. Weiss, I like you a lot. Would you like to try dating me?"

Weiss looked at him in the eyes and grinned "Take this as my answer" and as she said that she grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and dragged him down into a kiss. She marveled at the feeling of their lips together. At first she noticed Yoru was scared, no doubt his insecurities on romance going wild in his head. She was happy when he put his hands on her back and pushed her deeper into the kiss, relaxing as he did this. After a bit she pulled back "Yoru Ogami, you are the kindest man I've ever met. You are my first and best friend. Everyone I ever met before you was only after my name and money, but you approached me because you wanted to help me and be my friend. You didn't even know about the SDC until I explained it to you. You are more than worthy of being with me Yoru, and I don't want you to look down on yourself" she gave him a quick peck on the lips "I would love to be your girlfriend Yoru, and I know you will make me happy" she sealed the deal with another kiss. She would have to be careful or she would become addicted to this.

-OOOOO-

After dancing a bit more both teens went to join their friends. Yoru was ready for all the teasing but when they arrived Yang was smiling warmly at them.

"I see Neptune's plan worked" said the blonde.

"Neptune's plan?" asked Yoru confused.

"Don't worry about it" said Yang "You two get out of my teasing for tonight because you looked too cute in the dancefloor."

"Thank god" muttered Weiss.

"But!" Yang exclaimed "I'm going to introduce you to two of my friends" Yang pointed at Yoru.

"Sure" said Yoru smiling and followed Yang.

They arrived at a corner of the ballroom where two teens were talking. Mercury Black, they guy Yoru learned had metallic legs. And a green haired girl. Once Yoru got close enough to the girl he felt something weird inside of him. He was feeling compelled to take this girl and feed her cookies and pet her head and then adopt her. Weird.

"Hi guys" said Yang and pointed at Yoru "This is Yoru, Yoru, these are Mercury and Emerald."

"Hi" said Mercury grinning.

"Good evening" said Emerald smiling cheerily. Yoru felt something wrong with that smile. It was too well made.

"Hi, as Yang said, I'm Yoru, your friendly neighborhood ex-hobo" Yoru said while smiling.

"Hobo?" asked Mercury "As in homeless?"

"Well, I was until I got into Beacon" said Yoru smiling brightly.

"That's… interesting" said Emerald. Yoru felt something strange in her voice. What was going on? Why was he feeling this for a girl he just met? He would have to ask someone about this. It didn't feel unnatural, weirdly enough.

Then he saw Ozpin standing alone by the punch.

"Okay, I have to go take care of some business so we'll be going, it was nice meeting you two" said Yoru before leaving quickly with Weiss. He left her with Sun and Blake who were on opposite corners from Mercury and Emerald before walking up to Ozpin.

"Hi Ozpin" said the Mixed Blood.

"Good evening Mister Ogami" replied the Headmaster "I saw you with Miss Schnee earlier, while light kisses are fine, please refrain from make out sessions in public."

Yoru blushed "Sorry… actually, I came to ask you something."

"Ask away" said Ozpin.

"How can I identify the descendant of a Mixed Blood?" asked Yoru "I'd like to know in case I have children… no… WHEN I have children."

"Well, that's not so easy" replied Ozpin while taking a drink of his coffee "Usually only a pure Mixed Blood can identify a descendant of its race."

"How?"

"Due to a Mixed Blood lonely existence, when they meet for the first time with a Mixed Blood descendant they get the almost overwhelming desire to protect them, to make sure they are safe, to care for them like they are their own descendants" Ozpin took another sip "A descendant of a Mixed Blood will have a subconscious reaction the more time they spend with a pure Mixed Blood, they will become more interested in them and feel safer."

"I… see" Yoru said while thinking "Thanks, that answered two questions, I think I have a theory about someone, bye Ozpin" as he said this he left to talk to Weiss.

Once he arrived he took her hand and took her to a more private place.

"Is something wrong?" asked Weiss.

"Maybe" said Yoru "I believe I just met a Mixed Blood descendant."

"What?" asked Weiss surprised and confused.

"I asked Ozpin how to identify a Mixed Blood descendant" said Yoru "You know, for when I have children" Yoru clarified "He told me that only a pure Mixed Blood, like me, can identify one, and, due to our lonely existence, we will feel an overwhelming need to protect that descendant like it's our own child."

"Who is it?" asked Weiss skeptically.

"Emerald" said Yoru "I'm not trying to cheat on you, but when I met her I felt the need to actually adopt her" Yoru laughed a little "I want to make sure, and for that, I want to dance with her and ask her questions."

"I understand" said Weiss before looking around and pulling Yoru down so she could kiss him once more, this time it was a long kiss "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes my Queen" said Yoru smiling before going into the ballroom and saw Emerald talking with Mercury. He walked up to her "Good evening."

"Hey" said Mercury "Need something?"

"Yes actually" he said as he turned to Emerald "I would like to request a dance with her."

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy" said Emerald "Mercury and I were just going to dance."

"Nah, don't worry" said Mercury grinning "Someone finally asked you to dance Em, it's better if you go socialize a little."

"Fine" sighed Emerald and Yoru made sure she followed him to the dancefloor. Time to get some answers.

-OOOOO-

Emerald was confused while dancing with Yoru Ogami. Why had he asked her for a dance if he already had the Schnee? What did he want?

"While we dance there's a game I'd like to play, we'll ask each other a question the other must answer, we can stop playing whenever we want. What do you say?" Yoru asked.

"Fine" Emerald sighed "I'll start. Why did you ask me to dance when you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I was curious" said Yoru "I got a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that told me to talk to you. My turn. Where are you from?"

"Mistral" Emerald lied. She wasn't about to tell him the truth.

"Sorry, I forgot to add in a rule, no lies" said Yoru while grinning.

"How did you know?" asked Emerald surprised.

"It's not your turn to ask Emerald" said Yoru. Emerald felt something telling her to say the truth even though she couldn't find a reason why.

"Vale" said Emerald "Specifically the capital."

"Nice" said Yoru "I take it you want to know how I noticed your lie" Emerald nodded "It was pretty easy actually. Even the most skillful and veteran liar has some tells. In your case your eyebrow twitches almost unnoticeably, and your pulse skips a beat."

"I'll have to work on that then" said Emerald.

"My turn. Did you grow up in a good environment?" asked Yoru.

Emerald was about to say she didn't want to keep playing but a weird feeling of safeness kept her from doing that "No…" she answered. She was surprised by a frown appearing on his face "What about you?"

"Me neither" said Yoru "What's the last thing you remember your parents doing?"

"Abandoning me" said Emerald without thinking. What was happening? Why was she talking so much about her true past? Why was Yoru glaring at the floor? "And you?"

"Same" said Yoru while sighing "The only memory I have of my mother are red eyes leaving me in the floor and then walking off… How did you grow up?"

"I… I grew up as a street urchin. Pickpocketing, stealing, getting into fights… it was like that until someone I owe much to picked me up and trained me" Emerald said in a whisper. She felt Yoru's hand tightening on her shoulder "My turn. How did you grow up? You said you were abandoned."

"Well, at first I was picked up by a pack of wolves and grew up among them until a group of hunters killed them and put me in a cage, only letting me out to fight animals or kids. One day I unlocked my Aura and my Semblance at the same time and killed my way out of there. Then I was found by the man who gave me my name and he educated me and trained me enough so I could go out into the world. After that I just kept wandering around in the wilds until I got to Beacon" said Yoru "Are you happy with your life right now? And to make sure you don't waste your question, yes, I'm happy with my life."

Emerald was about to say that yes, she in fact was happy living and answering Cinder's every demand, but she was stopped by the feeling of safety again. This time it made her reconsider her part on Cinder's plans. She needed Emerald's Semblance. _'Semblance…'_ "I don't know if I'm happy or not with my life" said Emerald in a whisper, almost like she didn't say it. Yoru must have heard her, weirdly enough, because his grip tightened and his eyes hardened "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I want to know about you" said Yoru "Not in a romantic way, but I guess it's more like there's this feeling at the back of my mind that compels me to talk to you, to care for you, it's weird, I know. Do you want me to stop with the questions?"

Emerald didn't answer immediately. The feeling at the back of her mind told her to keep talking to Yoru. To keep talking to he who makes her feel safe. To keep talking to the one who has a similar past to her. To keep talking to the guy who was also abandoned. This time she managed to get back her self-control "Yes" she answered and she slipped away from him almost too quickly.

"Hey Em. How did your dance with your boyfriend go?" asked Mercury while grinning smugly.

"He is not my boyfriend" said Emerald while glaring at him "And if you make any moves to harm him, his reputation, or his girlfriend, I'll do that harm to you multiplied by ten" Mercury looked at her surprised and even she was. Did she really threaten Mercury over a guy she spent ten minutes talking to?

"Okay okay, sheesh" said Mercury "I guess he really caused an impression on you."

"You would be surprised about the fact that anyone can make a good impression if they don't act like an idiot" Emerald deadpanned "If I didn't make myself clear, you are the one who acts like an idiot."

"You are no fun" complained Mercury while he watched his boss walk up to them.

-OOOOO-

Yoru had gone back to his Queen and told her what he got.

"I honestly think she is a Mixed Blood descendant" said Yoru while sitting with his girlfriend. He was watching Yang and Neptune dancing.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't" said Weiss while resting her head on his shoulder.

"If she is I would like to extend her a helping hand" said Yoru "I know how it feels to grow up in a bad environment, in a place where no one cares if you die or not."

"You and your bleeding heart" said Weiss smiling "But I can't complaint much, I fell for that heart."

Yoru felt his cheeks heat up and he moved his head to kiss his girlfriend head. After that he saw Blake and Sun walk up to the couple "Hey sis" greeted Yoru.

"You shouldn't call me that in public" said Blake smirking "I saw you dance with that Emerald chick. Are you cheating on Weiss?"

"No, I'm not" said Yoru "I wanted to make sure of something."

"Make sure of what?" asked Sun.

"Yoru thinks Emerald is a Mixed Blood descendant" said Weiss "Ozpin told him that if he has an overwhelming feeling to protect someone he just met it's probably that he met a Mixed Blood descendant."

"So he will have that feeling with your kids?" asked Sun grinning, making Yoru choke on air.

"Sun, don't tease them too much" said Blake grinning at them "I don't want my sister in law to go crazy."

"I hate you both" said Weiss.

"Sure you do" laughed Sun "Anyways. Has any of you seen Ruby? Yang was looking for her."

"I saw her sneak out of the ballroom" replied the heiress.

"Blake. Will you give your little brother a dance?" asked Yoru smiling innocently.

"Fine" said Blake and they walked to the dancefloor.

'_Good night'_ Yoru thought as he danced with his sister. It had been a night without negative incidents. He was happy.

-OOOOO-

**Well, that's the chapter. I wanted to focus solely on the Dance and the important events that happened there. Cinder did her thing on the CCT Tower and Ruby did her thing as the boring Paragon she is.**

**Oh yeah, if I didn't make it clear enough, Emerald IS a Mixed Blood descendant. I thought it fit with her themes of abandonment and loneliness. This was actually planned almost from the beginning. Even from before the pairing was decided.**

**And yes! Weiss and Yoru are finally together. Fun fact. As I said before, I didn't have a planning prepared when I started writing this. I wanted to make it an OC x Weiss or Blake. And people liked Weiss' interactions with Yoru more so I did that. That doesn't mean I won't be making a Yoru x Blake story, but that will come after Team JNRY.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, I like quiet chapter, I'm not good at writing action scenes even though I can imagine them. Yeah, Snowy Night was a perfect ship name. And yes, Blake needed that intervention, and with another person who cares a lot for her. I also like to believe that due to having more people who care a lot about her she has a better opinion on them. Well too bad, you guys don't get to see the punishment! Muahahahaha!

**TheGreekVandreus: **Thanks for liking that chapter. And from what I saw in Volume 6 Black Sun is deader than Arkos and White Knight (sadly). And you got it wrong. In case nobody noticed. I'm doing Hot Springs as Yang's pairing. Yeah, I like light hearted stories too. I usually skip the action scenes because I like character interactions more. You are welcome, and thanks for liking this story.

**What's your favorite RWBY ship guys? You know, not counting ones with Yoru. Mine are White Knight, Knightshade, Topaz, Winter Knight, Renora and I like to stick Ruby in Rose Garden so she doesn't mess my Jaune x Weiss headcanon.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, if you have questions ask them in the reviews. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm glad to see people like this fanfic. It makes me feel good. Anyways. Go watch King of the Hill and then go read 'Raven gets her groove back'. You will not regret it.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 19:

It was the next morning and Team JNRY was looking at the mission board in order to find one they liked. They settled for one where they had to shadow a sheriff at a frontier town. Now that they were ready they went to the Bullhead docks to say goodbye to Team RWBY. They had their mission today while Team JNRY and Team PYRU had theirs the next day.

"Hi Ruby" greeted the blonde leader. He heard a growl coming from beside him and he saw Yoru glaring holes at Ruby's backpack "Where do you have your mission?"

"At the South East zone of Mount Glenn" answered Ruby "And you?"

"At Riverdale, a frontier town south of Vale."

"Neat" laughed Ruby. Jaune looked around a little and saw Yoru hugging Weiss like she came back from the dead."

"Your Bullhead is here" Jaune said as he looked the metallic beast land "Goodbye, don't do anything stupid."

"Bye guys" said Ruby as she and her team went to the Bullhead.

"You okay?" asked Jaune once they were far enough.

"Yeah, just making sure no pests try and get close to Weiss" said Yoru. He was still glaring at Ruby's backpack.

"You think Ruby will come on to Weiss?" asked Nora.

"Not Ruby, she is too innocent and I don't even think she likes people that way" replied Yoru "Neither Yang, she is all in for me and Weiss, and I don't think Oobleck will try something with a student."

"Then who?" asked Ren.

"The mutt" he replied as they saw Team RWBY leave their bags on the floor except for Ruby. Jaune watched as his friend's eyes narrowed.

"Hi guys" came the voice of Pyrrha behind them, making Jaune, Nora and Ren turn around. Jaune waved at Pyrrha and her team.

"Hi honey" said Jaune as he hugged Pyrrha "What's your mission?"

"We have to go to Forever Fall to check an increment on Grimm" answered Pyrrha "And yours?"

"We'll shadow a sheriff in Riverdale" answered Jaune.

"Nice" said Pyrrha.

"Where's Yoru? I was supposed to let him borrow a book" said Ronald, making the group turn around. They checked the area.

"Is that him?" asked Usagi as he pointed at Team RWBY's Bullhead as it started its flight. There, on the top, was perched Yoru, waving at them as the Bullhead flew off.

"Why?" was all Jaune could ask.

-OOOOO-

Blake looked around as the group landed on the streets of Mount Glenn. The place was in ruins. What once was a city now was a place destroyed by Grimm.

"Now be careful" said Doctor Oobleck "We don't know what dangers might be here" he looked at Ruby "Miss Rose, I believe I told you to leave your bag back at Beacon."

"Yeah… uh… I didn't because you hadn't told us to listen to you yet" replied Ruby.

"Understandable, leave your bag here, we'll take it back when we leave" ordered Oobleck. When he saw Ruby reluctant to do that he spoke again "What's so important that you can't leave it here?" as he said these words Blake felt something wrong with the world.

"Uh…"Ruby said as her bag opened and from inside came that mutt from hell. She tuned out Oobleck and Ruby's conversation until they started to talk about the mission. Luckily, she didn't have to wait much.

"Now, we came here to investigate any suspicious activity, and for that we will go in pairs" said Oobleck while Blake looked at him confused _'Pairs? We aren't even an even number of people'_. Oobleck looked at Ruby "Miss Ross and I will take the dog. Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long will go together. Miss Belladona and Mister Ogami will go together. Understood?"

"Yes Doctor Oobleck" came a voice from behind them. The girls turned around and saw Yoru glaring at the mutt.

"What are you doing here Yoru?" asked Weiss confused.

Yoru kept glaring at the dog "I felt an intruder on my territory" he said.

Blake found this funny and reassuring. Now she didn't have to feel bad for hating the mutt when Yoru also hated it. They could say it's a sibling thing.

"Yoru. How did it intrude on your territory?" asked Weiss.

Yoru looked at her pouting "I can still smell his scent on your clothes."

"Oh my god, you are jealous because I pet him" said Weiss laughing, causing Yoru to look away blushing.

"Now now children, let's continue our mission" said Oobleck and the group went in their different ways.

Blake was walking calmly through the streets with Yoru, killing any Grimm they found. Blake decided to ask Yoru something.

"How did you get your Semblance Yoru?" Blake asked.

Yoru kept looking forwards "Well, when I was young I was abandoned and raised by wolves until I was about eight years. A group of hunters found my pack and killed the wolves. They took me to their village and threw me inside of a pit, where they made me fight with animals and other kids" Blake looked at him surprised and disgusted "I was the strongest, I had to be" Yoru took a deep breath "They made us fight to the death. If someone let their opponent live both of them would be killed. After a while People started to look at me as if I wasn't a human or a faunus… I was seen as a monster, a demon" Blake thought of the White Fang and their Grimm masks "The closest thing to a friend I had there was a boar, I never knew its name since I didn't know how to speak. One day they made us fight against each other… and I couldn't bring myself to kill it… so I watched. I watched as they killed it first and I watched as they turned to kill me. When I was about to die I watched the crowd" Yoru let out a bitter laugh "They were cheering. They were fucking cheering. In that moment I awoke my Aura and my Semblance… in that moment I snapped. They wanted a monster, a demon… and I fucking gave it to them" Blake thought of Adam and how he went from a kind kid to a monster "You see, when I was under the effects of my Semblance that time I gave a single word, a single command, and then my body executed that order. That was the only time I had anything resembling control over my Semblance at its full power. Do you want to know what my order was?" Yoru didn't wait for an answer "'Kill'. My command was 'Kill'" Yoru looked at the ground and stopped walking. Blake saw his tears hit the ground "I killed them. I fucking killed all of them. I fucking killed anything alive in that village. Humans. Faunus. Men, women, children, old people. Animals" Yoru started shaking "And I watched it all. I watched it all with my own eyes. I watched from my mind as my body wasn't answering. I watched as my body tore through flesh and bone. I watched as I couldn't do anything" Yoru fell to his knees as Blake kneeled beside him "I'm a monster, a murderer. Do you want to know the worst thing? I'm still not strong enough to control myself. I'm still not strong enough to make sure I don't hurt anyone. I'm still not strong enough to stop myself." Yoru couldn't keep talking as he kept crying.

Blake hugged him and started to rub his back "Don't worry… you don't have to be strong… we will stop you."

"Thanks" said Yoru. Blake kept rubbing his back and started humming. She wouldn't fail Yoru. She wouldn't let him become another Adam.

-OOOOO-

It was hours later and it was dark. Weiss, Blake and Yang were sleeping around the campfire. Ruby was talking with Doctor Oobleck away from the group and Yoru was sitting in a corner watching over Blake and Weiss. His eyes were still a little red from his talk with Blake.

"Mister Ogami" said Doctor Oobleck quietly as he made his way towards him "We at Beacon ask our students why they decided to become Huntsmen while they are on their first mission. So I will ask you this since you decided to come with us. Why did you decide to become a Huntsman?"

"I decided to become a Huntsman so I could get friends" Yoru replied.

"Can you elaborate please?" asked Doctor Oobleck.

"Ever since I've been a kid people haven't trust me. The only person who did was my mentor. He taught me most of what I know and he trained me. When I was about thirteen years old I left and wandered around the kingdom. I usually found myself alone, and even when I was around people they avoided me. Turns out, when all the faunus of a town avoid the new stranger like the plague, the humans of that town tend to avoid you too. So I was alone. I was alone until Ozpin gave me the chance to get into Beacon. And then I got friends, a sister and even a girlfriend" Yoru smiled as he said this "Honestly, I'm happy I took his offer."

"I see. It's good to see you are happy Mister Ogami" after saying that Oobleck left.

Yoru felt his eyelids closing and he fell asleep.

-OOOOO-

**Well, that's a wrap. It was a short chapter but that's because I want to finish the Volume 2 portion of the story soon. Don't get me wrong. I think Volume 2 is the best season of RWBY, but then again, it doesn't have much competition.**

**Also. What weapon do you guys think is the three ring combination? I believe I haven't shown it yet.**

**Reviews:**

**TheGreekVandreus: **I ship Rose Garden so Ruby can get screwed over and Oscar can get cock blocked by Ozpin. I really don't like Ruby as a character. She is really boring in my eyes.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **I'm glad you like Yoru and Weiss' relationship. Yeah, I was struggling a little to think of their confessions before writing. The Emerald thing happened because I actually like Emerald and it saddens me to see her try so hard to impress Cinder when all she wants is Emerald's Semblance. So I gave the girl another option. And about your question on the kimono… my answer is he used a haori, white, a Hakama that started white and it descended into grey and then black in color. The top part is white. I'm not good at describing clothes.

**What's your favorite character from the show guys? Mine are Weiss, Jaune, Blake from Volume 1 - 3, Ren, Sun, and Winter.**

**Also, tell me what you guys want to see on the Menagerie chapters.**

**Anyways, leave questions, reviews, and have a good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone. Remember to leave tell me what you guys would like to see on the Menagerie chapters. I'll do my best to see what I can get in. No lemon though. I'd like to keep this fanfic as T as possible. Anyways, to the chapter.**

-OOOOO -

Chapter 20:

Yoru was woken up by Yang asking where Ruby was. As he woke up he saw the others looking around until Oobleck came to pick everyone to search for Ruby. After a bit of walking the mutt guided them to Crescent Rose. The weapon was a few feet away from a huge hole on the ground. While Oobleck was talking about underground bases Yoru jumped into the hole and arrived at the ceiling of a building.

"It's safe" said Yoru after he gave a quick check around the area. The group got down onto the ceiling and then found their way onto the underground streets. After a bit of walking they saw a red blur coming towards them.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she hugged her sister "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I fell into a hole" replied the leader as she got Crescent Rose back "Torchwick has a train full of White Fang members and they are starting it.

"That can't be good" said Oobleck "Let's go" and with that the group ran towards the train, which was already starting. With the help of Weiss' glyphs the group managed to get onto the train Oobleck kneeled to check one of the cars. He opened a door from the roof and Yoru saw a weird device "This appears to be a bomb" the doctor said and they heard footsteps close to them. The White Fang members were getting close "Let's stop this train."

And with that the students charged forward to fight with the White Fang members. Yoru noted how these people didn't even seem to have their Aura unlocked and they clearly didn't have any combat training. He was trying really hard to keep them alive and not kill them when he heard an explosion behind them. One of the cars had been detached and it exploded, making a hole in the ceiling of the tunnel from where a bunch of Grimm were falling.

"Quick, Miss Rose and I will stay up here and fight the White Fang members, you four go from inside to try and get to the main car and stop this train" ordered Oobleck and the four of them got inside one of the cars.

It had bluish lights around and some boxes. As they were getting close to the door a girl dressed in pink and with brown and pink hair interrupted their way.

"Go ahead, I'll handle this kid" said Yang as she shot at her, letting Yoru, Weiss and Blake go past her and into the next car.

In the next car they were met by a white wolf Faunus with red eyes. She had a bastard sword with a red shield and was looking at them before locking eyes with Yoru. _'Those eyes…'_ Yoru thought _'I… I recognize those eyes.'_

"My name is Yuki Kira" said the wolf Faunus "Belladona, you can go ahead, I don't care what you do to that human" Blake seemed surprised by her recognizing her and looked at Yoru, who nodded. Blake nodded and went past her "Now, it's been a while since I fought a Schnee, and a lot more time since I fought an error of nature like you _boy_."

"Don't call him that!" said Weiss as she charged with Myrtenaster using her glyphs. Yoru was charging right behind her, using his Semblance on his feet and his arms, using both of his brass knuckles combined with his Semblance.

"Are you telling me I shouldn't call him by what he is?" said Yuki as she blocked Weiss charge with her shield and used her sword to block Yoru's punches "Are you mad when I call you a human? Or when I call myself a Faunus?" in the moment she said this Weiss used a repulsion Glyph to send herself towards Yuki, who dodged her stepping to the side and kicked Yoru away when he tried to use Weiss' attack as a distraction.

"You don't know me" said Yoru as he jumped at her with a kick. Weiss tried to attack her with a flurry of rapier thrusts but each one was blocked by her shield, not even budging an inch. Yuki blocked Yoru's kick with the flat of her blade as she moved it to make Yoru lose his balance, achieving the desired outcome and making Yoru stumble. This gave her the perfect opportunity to attempt to slash him across the chest. She would have succeeded if Weiss hadn't used a repulsion Glyph to get Yoru out of the way.

"You are right, I don't know you" the Faunus said as she spinned with her blade and shield. Weiss ducked and rolled out of the way to join Yoru beside him "Tell me your name _freak_."

"My name is Yoru Ogami" he replied as he made a fist with his right hand and his black blade appeared. He noticed Yuki's eye twitch when he said the name _Yoru_ and decided to try something "Did you happen to know a wolf Faunus named Yoru Kira?" he asked as he charged with Weiss, both of them using repulsion Glyphs to attempt to go through Yuki's guard only to be blocked and deflected each time.

"How do you know that name?" asked the Faunus as she threw a slash towards Yoru. The boy quickly put up his blade only to wince as she managed to crack it with the strength of her attack.

"My mentor told me he named me after his dead son, I guess you are her sister" replied Yoru as Weiss shot icicles at the woman, who simply moved her shield and sword to block them. Her red eyes narrowed and she looked at Yoru with contempt, hatred and disgust. _'Just like that woman in my dream…'_

"Your mentor was a traitor then" she snarled as she charged at him with reckless swings, which he managed to deflect after learning she had the power to crack his blade.

"Yeah, I guess a traitor had the heart to house an orphan" Yoru said "But then again, It wouldn't surprise me if you were the kind of woman who abandoned her child around seventeen years to eighteen years ago!" he snarled as he clashed his blade with hers, not caring if his blade was broken. Which it was, the good thing was that he just needed a few minutes for it to repair itself inside the ring. With his attack he managed to drive her back.

"Seventeen years ago?" the Faunus asked before looking at Yoru with recognition "Sit down scum" the moment she said this Yoru felt an overwhelming pressure on his body, which made him fall to the floor. He heard Weiss facing the same fate as her body hit the floor "I should have figured" he heard the Faunus say and he moved his head to see her strolling towards them "You smell the same as that time I left you in that forest" Yoru could feel his eyes water "You see, I was disappointed at myself for allowing a _mistake_ like you happen, but now I'm just disappointed at you '_Son'_" she kneeled and picked up Myrtenaster from the floor "Associating with a traitor, getting in league with humans, helping another traitor attack our righteous cause and being together with a _Schnee_" she must have seen Yoru's surprised face because she kept talking "Don't think I couldn't see the looks you two gave each other. A Mixed Blood and a Schnee, how ironic and disgusting. But the good thing is that at least you two will die together today. _Boy_, see it as a birthday present" and she made a motion to stab Weiss.

As Yuki Kira did this Yoru's world appeared to freeze itself. _'What do I do?' _Yoru asked himself as he saw Yuki with Weiss' rapier mere inches away from her face _'How can I protect her? I can't even move! I can't do anything! I can't protect her! I can't protect Weiss! I must protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss. Protect Weiss.'_

"**PROTECT WEISS!" **he screamed with a guttural voice as his vision turned black.

-OOOOO-

Weiss looked with resignation as Yuki was about to kill her before she saw the Faunus hesitate and get away from her.

"**PROTECT WEISS!"** she heard Yoru scream as he got up and was surrounded by a black miasma.

"That's impossible" she heard Yuki say "That level of 'Graviton Force' shouldn't have let him get up, and much less-" she was interrupted by Yoru clapping right in front of her face, causing an shockwave which sent Yuki away. Weiss felt herself able to move now and she saw Yoru with a bulky black gauntlet with claws on his right arm. _'Is that the weapon he gets when he uses his three rings in combination with his Semblance?' _the heiress thought as she saw Yoru punching Yuki in the face and then being forced back from a swing from her sword.

Weiss looked in awe as Yoru and Yuki were trading blows with each other, Yuki being able to scrap pieces of his armor while Yoru took her attacks head on in order to connect powerful punches against her, if the sound and the wind pressure which accompanied each one said anything.

"Weiss!" the heiress looked around to see Yang standing there looking directly at Yoru "What happened?"

"Don't get too close" Weiss replied "Yoru is fighting using his Semblance at one hundred percent, I don't know if he'll see you as a threat, be care-" she was interrupted by a ringtone sounding from Yuki's direction.

"I see my ride has come" she said as she kicked Yoru away and a girl no older than thirteen years old appeared beside her. She had silver hair and purple eyes. Her wolf ears had silver fur. As soon as the girl appeared she disappeared with Yuki.

Yang and Weiss kept quiet as they looked confused and shocked before Yoru let out a primal roar and charged into the next car.

"Do you think he is okay?" asked Yang.

"I don't know" replied Weiss and she got up "let's go upstairs."

Both girls went to the top of the cars and met with Ruby and Blake.

"What do we do?" asked Yang as they were getting closer to a wall.

"I used the brake but we don't have enough time, it'll crash anyways" said Blake.

"Get closer to me" Weiss said and when they were close enough she used her Ice Glyph to create a barrier to protect the girls.

The last thing Weiss felt was her losing her consciousness as a loud crash happened.

-OOOOO-

**Short chapter, I know, but I didn't have much to do for this one since everyone knows what happens during these chapters. I decided to focus on the new fight. What do you guys think about that revelation with almost no foreshadowing? I feel like it could have been better but I didn't know how I could have done it. Anyways, remember to tell me what kind of stuff you guys want to see the group do in Menagerie. I should tell you guys who will go. Obviously Team RWBY and Team JNRY will go, with Sun and Pyrrha also going there. Also, Pyrrha will drag Ronald with them because he is my favorite out of the filler team Pyrrha is in.**

**Reviews:**

**TheGreekVandreus: **I just find it funny. Oscar and Ruby will have a parasite cock blocking them forever. Nice favorite characters, something tells me you like blondies.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, I planned for Yoru and Zwei's relationship to not be good. You know. Zwei rubs itself on Weiss, Yoru throws it out of a moving Bullhead. The usual. And yes, Yoru trusts Blake. A lot. Thanks for saying Yoru makes things better.

**TurkeyMob: **Oh hey dude, it's been a while, I hope you are fine. Yeah, the Menagerie Faunus won't really like a large group of humans being on their island. I can think of a certain chameleon who will be angry. Also, with Yoru also being Weiss' boyfriend the Faunus won't like him more than usual. I like to think Kali and Ghira will make Yoru feel like he actually is their son. I can only imagine what they'll do once they learned he has been treated worse than most Faunus. And not to forget how they will react once they find out he is Yuki's "son". Thanks for having so much faith in me.

**What's your ranking of RWBY's volumes guys?**

**Mine are:**

**1.-Volume 2**

**2.-Volume 4**

**3.-Volume 1**

**4.-Volume 3**

**5.-Volume 5**

**6.-Volume 6**

**Anyways, remember to leave reviews, questions if you want to, and what you guys would like to see on the Menagerie chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everybody, today I'm doing the Breach chapter. Enjoy, I don't have much to say. Remember to tell me what kind of stuff you guys want to see on the Menagerie chapters. Also, I'm warning you all, this chapter will be pretty short.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 21:

Jaune was walking up to their Bullhead first thing in the morning with his team when they heard an explosion coming from Vale.

"Get to the Bullhead" said Jaune as he ran inside of it and went to talk to the pilot "Take us to the place of that explosion."

"Sure kid" the pilot said as he closed the Bullhead's doors and took off.

While they were going Jaune was feeling restless. People were dying out there and they needed to get there and help "Okay, Nora, you and I will be going to the frontlines to fight off the Grimm. Ren, since you are the quickest of all of us your job is to go around the streets and guide civilians to safety, use your Semblance" ordered Jaune, receiving nods from his teammates "Now, I believe I never showed you guys the modifications I made to Crocea Mors" Jaune smiled as he pulled out his weapon sheathed. He pressed a button and the sword fused with the sheath, making a golden and white greatsword with the Arc family symbol on it.

"Cool" said Nora smiling.

"Did you put anything with range in it?" asked Ren.

Jaune facepalmmed and sighed "I knew I forgot something."

"Kids! We are approaching the plaza, get ready" came the voice of the pilot as the doors opened. Jaune saw Team RWBY on the ground fighting off the Grimm while a Deathstalker was approaching them.

"Nora!" said Jaune grinning at her "Nora's Arc."

-OOOOO-

The situation was really bad. Grimm everywhere and their route to the civilians was cut off since they were surrounded. Weiss heard a Bullhead getting close and she gasped as she saw Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie jumping out. Arc fell with a white greatsword and burrowed it into the armor of a Deathstalker, making it screech. The blonde also jumped out of the way and Valkyrie hit the bottom of the boy's sword, impaling it further into the Deathstalker and killing it.

"Nice, Jauney boy modified his sword" said Yang a she killed an Ursa.

"Yeah, probably on his trip with Yoru" said the heiress as she stabbed a Beowolf that had managed to almost catch her unaware. She was worried about Yoru. The last time she had seen him he was on his Semblance and it was on the train. She didn't know how much damage his armor had suffered. She heard more Bullheads coming and she saw Team CVFY, Team PYRU, Team SSSN and even Team CRDL joining the fray. Coco Adel was killing Grimm left and right while Team SSSN and Team CRDL were going around helping civilians.

"Weiss!" her partner said "Go search for your boyfriend" she ordered.

"Shut up Ruby" Weiss replied while blushing and she ran off with the help of her Glyphs.

After a bit of searching she found Yoru in a secluded area of the city shredding Grimm apart like it was nothing. He punch his way through a Deathstalker and then used its still dissolving tail to kill a group of Beowolves. His armor was damaged, with some spots where skin and clothes could be seen.

Once the Grimm of the area were destroyed he turned to see Weiss and she saw his golden eyes changing into a purple color.

"Yoru, quick, go back into your normal form befo-" Weiss was interrupted by a gunshot that bounced off Yoru's armor and hit her on the shoulder. Her aura protected her but she still let out a yelp because of the pain before her eyes went wide open when she heard the sound of metal being ripped. She looked around to see Yoru holding the head of an Atlesian Knight.

The group of Atlesian Knights started shooting at Yoru, who just shrugged off the bullets and attacked them with a mighty roar.

"What is this?" came a known voice from behind her and she turned to see General Ironwood going towards her. He must have seen Yoru attacking his Atlesian Knights as a threat because he pulled out his gun and shot at Yoru. It must have been a really high caliber because it made Yoru stumble when it hit his back.

Yoru turned around as he pulled out the head the head of the last Atlesian Knight before he charged at Ironwood. The General took several shots at him but Yoru simply shrugged them off once he was aware of them.

Weiss saw as Yoru's punch landed on the General's right shoulder, making him drop his gun and resort to use his fists as weapons. She watched as Yoru and the General exchanged punches without knowing what to do until she got an idea.

"Yoru. Stop!" Weiss yelled, causing Yoru to stop mid-punch and look at her with purple eyes.

"**We… isss"** came the distorted voice of Yoru before the General punched him on the throat and made him stumble backwards. This turned his eyes golden again and he lunged at the General.

"Miss Schnee" Weiss turned to see Headmaster Ozpin arriving with an amplifier and a microphone "I believe this will do, you'll need to do say something more meaningful to make Mister Ogami snap out of it, don't worry, I'll calm James."

"I understand" said Weiss as she took the microphone and turned to look at Yoru kicking Ironwood on the knee, bringing him down to an uppercut. Weiss took a deep breath and she started to sing. She sang a song on a different language, one she didn't understand but she had memorized the song. It was an ode to the moon and to love. Yoru had said the song was about a lonely wolf who fell in love with the moon and howled every night for her.

The moment she started to sing Yoru stopped dead on his tracks and turned to look at Weiss. Ironwood was about to punch Yoru again until his punch was stopped by Ozpin's cane. Ironwood appeared to calm down and she looked at Weiss while she sang.

Yoru had started to walk towards her as his armor disappeared and when she finished her song he simply smiled at her before passing out.

-OOOOO-

Emerald watched as Yoru was put on a stretcher by Ironwood. She had watched everything and she knew only four people knew what had happened on that place. Ozpin, the Schnee girl, Ironwood and herself. She stopped recording and was about to send it to Cinder before she saw Yoru's face on the stretcher. It was calm. She didn't know why but she let out a relieved sigh as she smiled. She looked at the video and then at Yoru as the Schnee girl was quietly accompanying him while holding his hand. Emerald smiled as she deleted the video. If it was anyone else she would have given the video to Cinder. But it was Yoru Ogami, one of the only people to express genuine concern and warmth towards her. She wouldn't let him fall under Cinder's schemes, even if she was loyal to her.

-OOOOO-

**And that's the Breach. Volume 2 done. For this chapter I wanted to show Yoru's strength and a way to calm him down. The song is nothing really special, but the girl who is singing is the key to stop Yoru. Also, I know people will ask why Ozpin can easily defeat Yoru while Ironwood couldn't. It's pretty simple. Glynda was holding Yoru down with her Semblance while Ozpin was striking Yoru quickly in diverse in protected points. Ironwood was alone, without a weapon and under the effects of his own Semblance which I gave him. It makes him stronger but he loses control over himself and can't think straight. That's why he attacks Yoru even though Weiss had calmed him down. Next chapter will probably be Yoru waking up the next day and the group going to Menagerie. Remember to give ideas if you want to see something specific.**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, Weiss and Yoru tried to fight until the end but they lost anyways. I don't know if that girl is Yoru's sister (wink) but she will be more relevant later. If you hadn't noticed her Semblance lets her teleport. I don't know if there'll be more miserable enemies.

**TheGreekVandreus: **I'll be sure to add Blake bonding with her parents to the list.

**What's your favorite action scene from this fanfic guys? I know I'm not really good at writing them but I actually really like the bar fight from the first chapter. I think it establishes well enough Yoru's fighting abilities.**

**Anyways, goodnight everyone, leave reviews and questions if you guys want.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone. How are you doing? I'm just fine. After a bit of a break I present to you chapter 22. Enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 22:

"_Hey Old Man. What's a family?" asked a little black haired boy while he was doing push-ups._

"_Well Yoru, a family is a group of people who care about each other" replied an older Faunus. His grey wolf ears flat on his head._

"_Like a pack?" the little Yoru asked._

"_Yes, exactly like a pack" replied the Old Man "Have I ever told you about mine?"_

"_No" the boy replied._

"_Well, you'll hear about it now" the Old Man said "I was the Alpha of my family and I had a beautiful mate… our first born was a Wolf like us, only with black hair and purple eyes. You look like him now that I think about it. He was the happiness of our lives. Years later we had another pup. She was a white wolf with red eyes. Very beautiful. She was really attached to her brother. She called him 'Elder bother' and he would call her 'Dear sister'. I trained both of them. They were really strong."_

"_What happened to them?" Little Yoru asked._

"_My mate was struck by an unknown illness" the Old Man replied "My firstborn got hired by the Wizard in order to get a cure. He became a spy and he fought in the shadows of Remnant. But he was killed by the forces of the Witch. She had the forces of the 'Red Hand' with her and they killed him. When we got the news my mate was overcome by grief and she passed away. My daughter left in order to get revenge on those humans. Last I heard of her she was in the militant faction of the White Fang" Yoru watches as the Old Man clenches his fist shut "Because of the Wizard and the Witch my children are gone" as he says this he gets up from his chair and leaves into his room._

_Yoru stops his exercises and walks up to a wall in a hallway. He had passed this same hallway a thousand times and had seen the painting a thousand times but he didn't know its meaning. Now he knew. As he watched the painting he pressed his hand on the black wolf with purple eyes._

"_I'll be a good replacement" was the last thing he said that day._

-OOOOO-

Yoru woke up from his dream but didn't open his eyes. _'It's been a while since I've seen the Old Man'_ he thought _'If we have enough time before the Festival I'll go visit him with Weiss, Blake and Jaune. He should meet my best friend, my sister and… my girlfriend._' He couldn't help but blush at that thought. He had a girlfriend now. With all the stuff that had happened in the last days he hadn't had time to consider it. Now he did. And it felt amazing. Someone loved him. HIM. The Mixed Blood. The vagabond. The homeless guy. The guy raised by wolves… the murderer… the monster.

"Pretending to be asleep is not very polite Mister Ogami" came the voice of Ozpin. Yoru opened his eyes as he sat up and he saw Ozpin sitting on a chair with Miss Goodwitch standing by his side.

"Hi Ozpin, hi Miss Goodwitch" said Yoru smiling at them "What time is it?"

"It's around nine in the morning" replied the Headmaster "How do you feel Yoru?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired" replied the Mixed Blood as he looked around. Yep. He was in the infirmary.

"That's good to hear" said Ozpin "Why did you abandon your teammates?"

"They can handle shadowing a sheriff in a frontier town. The one we were supposed to go to isn't even dangerous."

"It's still prohibited and highly punishable to abandon your team during a mission" said Miss Goodwitch, clearly angry.

"But we weren't in one" said Yoru.

"The mission starts the moment you pick it Mister Ogami, you'll do well to remember that in the future if you want to still be in Beacon" replied Miss Goodwitch.

"Mister Ogami. Why did you go with Team RWBY?" asked Ozpin.

"Because that _mutt_ was going with them" replied Yoru, growling as he said the word _'Mutt'_.

"So you went with them because they were going with a dog?" Miss Goodwitch asked. Yoru felt she was angrier than before. It was kind of funny.

"Also because their mission seemed more interesting" replied Yoru.

"Let's just talk about your punishment" Miss Goodwitch sighed "From this moment onwards you can't leave Beacon groun-"

"Now now, let's not be so strict" interrupted Ozpin, earning a glare from Miss Goodwitch "Remember, if it wasn't for Mister Ogami's decision Miss Schnee would have died fighting Yuuki Kira. He also took out a good portion of the Grimm that invaded Vale during the Breach" Ozpin seemed to think a little "I think continuous community service and helping out the teachers after the Festival should be enough."

"Thanks Ozpin. Can I go now?" Yoru asked.

"Yes, have a good break" said Ozpin and Yoru left the infirmary and went to his room. The hallways were pretty empty. After a bit he arrived at his hallway, where he saw Jaune, Ren and Nora leaving with some luggage.

"Hi guys" said Yoru happy at seeing his Best friend and his teammates.

"Hi Yoru" said Jaune, bumping his fist with Yoru's "You should be fast and go to the dorm room" after he said this he left with Ren and Nora, leaving the Mixed Blood confused.

Yoru went inside the room only to find Weiss sitting on his bed. Once he saw her he closed the door and quickly got to her, only to meet her halfway with a hug.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoru, still hugging his little snowflake.

"Yes, I didn't have much injuries, only Aura exhaustion" replied Weiss with a muffled voice from her position on Yoru's chest "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired" replied Yoru while stroking Weiss' back "I had a dream about my mentor."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Weiss, moving her head to see him.

"Maybe later" replied Yoru while smiling only to be surprised by Weiss' lips on his own. He responded, adding pressure on his own. He didn't have a lot of practice but something told him he would get more practice "Thanks, that helps a lot" said the Mixed Blood while smiling to her.

"Go take a shower and meet me at the Bullhead docks" said Weiss before separating from him, taking his bag and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Yoru picked up the yukata Weiss had left him and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried himself, got dressed and left the room, locking the door.

He skipped his way over to the Bullhead docs and found his group of friends by a black and big Bullhead. It had the symbol of a white flame on the wings. Jaune was talking with Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Blake was reading while sitting beside Sun, who just seemed happy to exist. Yang was talking with Neptune and Ruby while Ronald was sulking by a tree's shadow. Weiss saw him coming and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on, we are almost late" she said as she pulled him into the Bullhead. It had a row of six pairs of seats. The seats looked like couches. Weiss went to set in the middle and went to sit by the window while dragging Yoru and seating him beside her. They put on their seatbelts and Yoru listened closely to everyone's voices to see where they were sitting. Apparently Blake was sitting in front of him with Sun. In front of them were Yang and Neptune. Behind the Mixed Blood and the Heiress were Ronald and Ruby, weirdly enough, while Ren and Nora were behind them. At the end were Jaune and Pyrrha. After a bit of waiting the doors were closed and the Bullhead took off, quickly stabilizing.

"So… What's going on?" asked Yoru and he heard Blake shuffling in front of him. He saw her head poking out from her seat.

"My parents invited us to Menagerie, this is my family's Bullhead" said Blake before going back down to her seat "Please don't do something to stupid."

"When have I done something stupid?" asked Yoru while smiling.

"Oh, I don't know" replied Weiss "Maybe ride on top of a Bullhead because you were jealous of a dog."

"Hey, that dog is evil" said Yoru.

"Amen" replied Blake "All dogs are evil."

"Anyways" said Weiss "We are supposed to get to Menagerie in around seven hours."

"I see, it'll be nice to see something that isn't Vale for once" said Yoru as he lifted up the armrest and pulled Weiss closer to him. In response she smiles at him before pulling out a pair of headphones and giving one of them to Yoru as she puts her on her ear. Yoru imitates her and she puts on a documentary on Menagerie for her and Yoru to watch. After finishing the documentary the group is served lunch. Seafood with salad. No prizes for guessing who is being spoiled in the Bullhead. After eating Yoru felt asleep.

After sleeping for what he guessed were hours he felt something warm, wet and soft pressing on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see Weiss' face close to him so he replied by kissing her forehead. He learned that in Atlas a kiss on the forehead is a promise of protection so he smiled at the warm look Weiss gave him. Yoru noticed the lights on the Bullhead dimmed so he decided to ask.

"Why are the lights so dim?"

"So people that want to sleep can do it" replied Weiss before looking him in the eyes "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"Sure" said Yoru quietly "It was more of a memory. My mentor was telling me his meaning of the word _'family'_. Then he told me about his. About the son he named me after and the daughter who left when his son died."

"You mean the woman we fought on the train?"

"Yeah… my gene donor" replied Yoru "She kicked our asses."

"Yes… she did" said Weiss, snuggling closer to him "I was scared."

"I was terrified" said Yoru "Nor much for me, but for you… I don't know what I would do if I lost you, or if I lost Blake or Jaune."

"I noticed your desire to protect me when you used your Semblance" said Weiss "It appears that I have some semblance of control over you in that form."

"That's good" said Yoru smiling. Finally, a way to control that… monster "I could only think of protecting you and then my Semblance activated… What happened?"

"You screamed two words which make me happy" said the Heiress and Yoru remembered what he said, instantly blushing.

"At least I managed to protect you… Right?"

"Yes, you managed to fight off that woman until a silver haired girl appeared beside her and teleported her away."

"I see" said Yoru.

"Hey guys! We are getting closer to Menagerie" came the squeaky voice of Ruby. Yoru heard Blake tense up on her seat and then he heard shuffling coming from Sun's seat. Whatever he did calmed her down because she sighed more relaxed.

After a bit of waiting the Bullhead landed on what appeared to be a small landing dock next to a mansion. The group got out of the Bullhead and Yoru saw a large man with black hair and golden eyes. Beside him was a smaller woman with black hair and golden eyes.

"Welcome to Menagerie students of Beacon" said the large man "I am the Chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira Belladona, and this is my wife, Kali Belladona."

"A pleasure to meet you" said the woman beside him,

"Everyone" said Blake before taking a deep breath of air "These are my parents, and, um… welcome to Menagerie."

Suddenly, Yoru felt kind of awkward meeting his sister's parents _'Well, this day can't get any more awkward.'_

"Hi, I'm Sun Wukong, Blake's boyfriend" said the Monkey Faunus.

'_Dammit Sun'_ thought Yoru while he hit his face with the palm of his hand.

-OOOOO-

**And the group finally arrives at Menagerie. Not much to say here. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews:**

**Merendinoemiliano: **Hey, thanks for coming here. I've seen you review a bunch of other RWBY fanfics and it's always nice to see people reviewing this. It's nice that you like this story. And yeah, I wanted to show that Yoru can learn from and teach other characters. Like his training with Jaune or his studying with Weiss. And Ruby doesn't suck as much without her weapon anymore. And yes, the romance was too fast for my liking. I just can't write a well-paced romance. I'm proud with what I'm able to write right now but I want to improve. The thing about killing is that, no matter how prepared you are for it, it never leaves you, especially with teenagers. Or at least that's what I believe. The thing with Yoru is that he doesn't like killing without a motive. That's why he is so shaken up when he remembers how he massacred an entire village the first time he used his Semblance. He was just a kid then, and it stuck to him. The thing with Yoru's arsenal is that it's really big. There are ten rings on the set and he only has three of them, not mentioning that his weapons change with his Semblance. Right now with one ring he can use the Brass Knuckle and with his Semblance it combines with the hands in order to form claws. With two rings he can use a Kodachi which transforms into a big blade with his Semblance. With three rings (spoiler) it becomes a claw, like Vega's, and with his Semblance it's a gauntlet. He also has his flare gun but he forgets to use it in combat. And Yoru now has a punishment, but due to the Festival and all of that Ozpin decided to implement it later.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **It's nice that you liked the fight. Yeah, if I could actually write songs I would have written it.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Hey, you changed your name, it's a nice one. I hope your internet connection is better. And I'm glad you like the Armored Yoru ones, although… Why do you like them?

**What's your favorite non action scene on this fic? I personally like Yoru and Weiss' first meeting. It shows how weird Yoru is to other people.**

**Anyways, leave reviews and all of that. Have a good day/afternoon/night.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone, I'm back, sorry for the wait, I was kind of busy. Anyways, I'm nineteen now, I can legally drink alcohol now. Yay!**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 23:

'_Nice house'_ thought Yoru as he drank some tea. He was now in the Belladonna's living room. After Sun's introduction Ghira grabbed him by the head and dragged him inside the house. It was a big house. Yoru liked it. The students were now drinking tea in the living room. Yoru and Weiss were seating on a couch with Weiss leaning a little on him. Blake and Sun were seating the closest to Blake's parents, separated by them. Neptune and Yang were seating on the floor because they just wanted to. Ruby was seating on a pillow with Nora, a little away from Yang. Jaune and Pyrrha were seating on another couch with Ronald and Ren seating on another couch.

"I'm sorry for being so 'brash'" said Ghira, breaking the awkward silence "It was a… difficult pill to swallow all at once."

"Don't worry about it" said Sun smiling "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"A-anyways" said Ruby while standing up "I-I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, my weapon is Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, _Ilikecookies_" stammered Ruby.

"How cute" said Kali, making Ruby blush as she sat back down.

Weiss stood up and bowed towards Ghira and Kali "My name, as you well know, is Weiss Schnee, it's an honor to meet you two, as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company I'll do everything I can to work towards equality between humans and faunus. I'm Ruby's partner and I use Myrtenaster, a Multi Action Dust Rapier" Weiss said and she sat back down "I-I'm also Yoru's girlfriend."

"You are a better person than your father, I certainly hope you can change Atlas' way of treating my people" said Ghira solemnly

"I'm Yang Xiao Long" said the blonde girl without getting up "I'm Ruby's sister, Blake's partner and I use Ember Celica, a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, also this blue boy is mine, so don't touch him" as she said this she grabbed Neptune's shoulder and he just laughed.

"That's interesting" said Kali smiling "I'm guessing you are Taiyang's daughter? He uses the same kind of weapons."

"You know dad?" asked Ruby.

"Taiyang Xiao Long sometimes comes here to thin out the Grimm population close to Kuo Kuana" replied Ghira "He is a good man, I'm sure he is proud of you two."

"Thanks" said Yang smiling, she then looked at Jaune.

Jaune got up and bowed "Good day to you, I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNRY and Yoru's partner, Pyrrha over here is my girlfriend" he said as Pyrrha waved at them "I use Crocea Mors MK II, a sword and shield combo that I can combine to form… a bigger sword" he sat down again.

"Arc? As in the son of Nicholas Arc?" asked Ghira.

"Yeah… I guess you've heard of my dad" Jaune replied while he scratched the back of his head.

"We met him on our travels, he protected us from the Red Hand once" replied Kali.

"Red Hand?" asked Jaune.

"It's an anti-Faunus radical group" replied Blake "they lynch any Faunus on sight, they usually travel around in big groups to get them."

"Despicable people" said Ghira.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" said Nora, getting up and striking an exaggerated pose "I'm Renny's partner and a member Team JNRY, Beacon's best team."

"Hey!" complained Ruby.

"I use Magnhild, a hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher" Nora finished her statement, ignoring Ruby.

"My name is Lie Ren" said the pink eyed boy as he got up "I'm from Team JNRY and I use StormFlower, two submachineguns with blades attached to them" the boy sat down as he finished his introduction.

"It's nice to meet you two" said Kali laughing a little.

Yoru took a deep breath and got up from his seat "H-hi, I'm Yoru Ogami, as you probably already know… I'm a Mixed Blood" Yoru said "I'm from Team JNRY and I use these rings" Yoru showed them the rings on his hands "they let turn into different weapons depending on how much Aura I pool into them and when I use my Semblance they turn into other weapons. A-also W-Weiss is my girlfriend" Yoru managed to stammer out before sitting back.

Kali chuckled at the Mixed Blood "Well, looks like our little pup has enough charm as to get Weissy" she said.

"Little pup?" asked Yoru while blushing.

"Well, it's only natural to call you that, as Blake's brother you are my son now, so you get a nickname" Kali replied while grinning at him.

"What's Blakey's?" asked Yang.

"My little panther" replied Ghira while smiling at his daughter.

"Dad!" complained a red faced Blake while the group laughed at her.

"I guess it's my turn" said Pyrrha while smiling as she got up from her seat "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I'm Jaune's girlfriend and leader of Team PYRU. Sadly, only my partner, Ronald, wanted to come-"

"You guilt-tripped me into coming" interrupted Ronald.

"- I use Miló, a javelin that can turn into a rifle and a Xiphos, a sort of shortsword. I also use Akoúo̱, my shield."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Nikos, I enjoy watching your fights on the ring" said Ghira while bowing at her.

"Thanks" she replied as she sat down and glared at Ronald, making him sigh.

"My name is Ronald Blue" he said as he got up "I'm from Team PYRU and my staff is called Log Horizon, it has a lot of compartments where I can put a lot of Red Dust crystals for my Semblance" he sat back down.

"Is there a risk of it blowing up?" asked Ghira.

"Not really, they are secured" said Ronald.

"My turn, I'm Sun Wu-"

"I already know who you are" said Ghira, interrupting Sun.

"Okay" said Sun smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Neptune Vasillias" Neptune said as he got up from the floor "I'm Sun's partner and the second in command in Team SSSN from Haven. I'm Yang's boyfriend and my weapon is called Poseidon, it's an electric assault rifle that can turn into a Guandao and a Trident."

"Well, now that everyone has introduced themselves I'll go work on dinner" said Kali as she got up from her spot and went to the kitchen.

"Let me help" said Ren as he got up and went with her alongside Nora.

A knock coming from the main door was heard "I'll go see what it is" said Ghira as he got up. Blake and Yoru shared a look and got up to see what it was. As they followed Ghira they saw him open the door. Outside of it there were two almost identical Faunus. Both of them had tanned skin, wore black vests with a red hood and white pants. One of them had a tail and the other had a pair of what Yoru guessed were fox ears.

"Good evening Chieftain Belladona, it's nice to see your daughter is okay" said the one with the tail while looking at Ghira "We came as representatives of the White Fang to welcome the Beacon Students."

"White Fang?" asked Yoru while narrowing his eyes. Blake was tensing up.

"Don't worry, they are from the pacific faction that operates in Kuo Kuana" said Ghira before turning to the tailed Faunus "Sorry, but we'd like to let the students rest before they met anyone else."

"I understand" said the fox eared Faunus "I understand a flight from Vale takes a lot of time from the day, don't worry, we can wait" as he said this he looked at Yoru and hummed "Interesting" the Faunus bowed towards him "My name is Fennec Albain, it's an interesting opportunity to meet a Mixed Blood" apparently the tailed Faunus didn't realize Yoru was a Mixed Blood from the look of surprise and then understanding he had.

Yoru looked at Fennec "My name is Yoru Ogami, nice to meet you" Yoru noted the subtle shift of weight the tailed Faunus did while looking at him "And you?"

"My name is Corsac Albain" replied the tailed Faunus "Do you happen to know your Faunus parent?"

"Actually I do" said Yoru while frowning "I'm sure you two know of her. My Faunus _progenitor_ is Yuki Kira of the White Fang" as he said this he noticed the look of surprise in Ghira and the wide eyes in Corsac. Fennec didn't seem too shocked by this.

"I see" said Fennec while bowing to him "It's nice to see a Mixed Blood alive, you are the living proof that Equality can be achieved, now we'll let you enjoy your night" as he said this he turned and left with his brother. Ghira closed the door and turned to go back to the living room.

"Are they normally so creepy?" asked Yoru.

"Don't let them get to you, they are just guarded" said Ghira "It's not usual we have humans and a Mixed Blood visiting."

"Alright" said Yoru, accepting that easily while looking at Blake, she still had her bow so Yoru casually reached to her head and pulled it off.

"Hey!" complained Blake while glaring at Yoru.

"I think you should relax a little" said the Mixed Blood as they entered the living room "I'll give it back when we have to go" as he said that he put the bow inside his yukata.

"Okay" said Blake still glaring at Yoru "But if I have to do that you have to let your hair down."

"Sure, after eating" said Yoru smiling at Blake.

"Tomorrow after breakfast we'll go on a tour around Kuo Kuana" said Ghira when they got back to the living room.

"Cool" said Yang.

"Now" said Ghira while looking at Blake. Yoru noticed the sun going down "My little panther. Would you be so kind as to tell me how you and _Mister Wukong_ ended up together?"

"Well… ummm" Blake trailed off before taking a deep breath "The night when we fought in the Breach I was on the roof of our dormitory. Sun found me and confessed to me after I managed to stop his crying about being afraid of me being hurt" she said while blushing. Yoru looked at Sun, whose face was redder than Ruby's hood. Sun looked at Yoru and Yoru nodded at him, causing him to smile kindly to the Mixed Blood.

"I see" said Ghira before turning to Sun "Mister Wukong, I'll trust my little panther to you, but if you break her heart" Ghira inhaled "_I will break you_."

"I won't let anything bad happen to Blake Mister Belladona" said Sun while saluting.

"Good, now Yoru" said Ghira turning to the purple eyed boy "I just want you to know you will always have a home in this house, I swear on my honor as Chieftain of Menagerie."

"Thank you sir" said Yoru smiling.

"Call me father" Ghira said while smiling at the Mixed Blood "After all, you are Blake's brother."

"Y-yes… father" said Yoru, a little embarrassed but happy.

"Dinner's ready!" came Kali's voice.

"Let's go eat" said Ghira before guiding the students towards a nice room with a large table and several pots with some kind of soup and several bowls "Yoru, sit at that end" said Ghira as he sat on the other. Yoru nodded and sat on that end with Weiss sitting at his right side. Jaune sat at his left side with Pyrrha beside him. At Ghira's right hand sat Kali while Blake sat at his left side with Sun beside her. Ruby sat beside Weiss with Ronald beside him while Ren sat between Ronald and Sun. Yang was seated with Neptune beside him and Nora between Kali and Neptune. The group started to eat the soup. It was seafood soup, no doubt spoiling Blake.

"This is really good" said Yoru.

"Thanks my little pup" said Kali, making Yoru blush with a happy embarrassment.

"Why did you kids decide to become Huntsmen" asked Ghira over dinner, getting different answers. Ruby wanted to help people. Yang wanted to seek danger. Weiss wanted to drag her family name out of the mud. Blake wanted to fight for Equality. Jaune wanted to be a hero like his ancestors. Nora and Ren wanted to live helping others. Yoru wanted to find a family. Pyrrha felt like it was the right thing to do. Ronald wanted to do it because it let him get access to a lot of contacts as well as help people. Sun did it to earn money to help orphans while Neptune wanted to be strong enough to beat his fears.

After eating Ghira lead the group to their rooms. The boys were in one room and the girls in another. The boys went inside with their bags, took turns taking showers, changed into their pajamas and then went to sleep on the beds provided by the Belladonas. Yoru was feeling happy.

-OOOOO-

**Hi, sorry for the wait. Anyways, I have some announcements to make, but before that…**

**Reviews:**

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **It's nice that you could imagine the dream, it was the idea. If there's time Yoru will take Weiss, Blake and Jaune to see the Old Man. We all know what happens during the Vytal Festival so his punishment is kind of meaningless. The Food War had a little action but I really enjoyed writing it. They felt like kids just playing. It felt nice. Yoru's birthday gave me a chance to expand on the Wolf Faunus lore, which I like. And I had to put a lot of effort on the dance. It's my favorite part of RWBY.

**MerendinoEmiliano: **The thing with Yoru is that he knows Glynda isn't a threat to him or his friends, since he knows she cares a lot about her students. So he isn't really afraid of her. In the next episode I'll explain why they have the one modified Bullhead. It's nice to see that you liked Sun's introduction to the Belladonas.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Yeah, I can see why you would like those action scenes then. And as I've said before, I like expanding on the Wolf Faunus lore. It makes them feel more complete as a community.

**Guest 1: **… A yukata is a less formal kimono… and any gender can wear them you know…

**Guest 2: **If you are reading this I'm assuming you have already read through so nope! Emerald is a Mixed Blood descendant, she isn't a "Pure" Mixed Blood but she has some of their blood. That's why Yoru feels driven to help her even though he has only met her once and why she feels weirdly comfortable on his presence.

**Now, for the question of the day… What do you think would have happened to Yoru if he didn't accept Ozpin's offer?**

**Also, for the announcement. I have set an ending I want to reach for the first part of Team JNRY, which will be Volume 3's ending, although it will be different.**

**So, I'll put up a poll on my profile for you to decide which story I'll write after the first part of Team JNRY based on the premise. The stories are:**

**The Cat and The Wolf: **What would have happened if Yoru was born a Faunus instead of a Mixed Blood? In this fanfic we follow the story of Blake and Yoru when they reunite at Beacon after not seeing each other in five years.

**Brave. **After winning a weird toy cartridge and a weird belt at a videogame tournament, Jaune gets to Beacon. At initiation he takes a wrong turn and is surrounded by Grimm. After managing to kill one he is mortally wounded and falls over the dying Grimm, getting a bit of its essence inside of his body. When the situation seems dire his toys start shining and he uses instinctually, transforming into Kamen Rider Brave.

**Too Far Back: **Jaune dies at the Battle of Haven and is taken to a mysterious place by the God of Light and the God of Darkness. They offer him a chance to make everything right and he is sent back in time to a time when he can make a difference. He arrives with his Semblance, forged papers with a new name and his modified Crocea Mors which doesn't have the Arc symbol anymore.

**Any please put any feedback in the reviews please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi. I'm really close to get BB in Grand Order. Fucking Kiara… I hate her. Anyways, remember to vote on the poll for the next fanfic after this one.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 24:

It was early morning when Yoru woke up. He looked around the room to find his friends still sleeping so he quietly grabbed a yukata, his towel, his soap and his shampoo before going to the bathroom. Once he finished his shower he stored his stuff in his bag and got out of the room.

He walked down the stairs to find Kali sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"Good morning my little pup" she said as she saw him walk in "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, the futon was really comfortable… mother" Yoru said, smiling as he said the last word.

"Good, wouldn't want my little pup and his friends not having a bad night of sleep" she said chuckling a bit at seeing Yoru's slightly pink cheeks.

Yoru simply nodded and sat on one of the couches "You were in the White Fang right? Did you know Yuki Kira?" he asked.

"Yes… Ghira told me she gave birth to you… Is that correct?"

"Yeah… she said so while we were fighting" he replied feeling a little down "What can you tell me about her?"

"She was… cold… I imagine you know what happened to her brother?" Yoru nodded "Well, she joined us after his death… she was really strong, her Semblance, 'Graviton Force', let her become one of our strongest members… she hated humans but didn't kill them if they didn't attack us… one time we were at a bar after a rally and I saw her take a human by the hand and leave with him… I thought she was finally changing her ways… she disappeared for nine months that night… now I know the reason."

"I… see… Do you know what happened to that human?" asked Yoru.

"They found his corpse two days after Yuki's disappearance" replied Kali.

"Do you remember how he looked?"

"Yes" Kali drank a little from her tea "He had black hair and purple eyes."

Yoru didn't say anything as he thought a little about this "Skin color?"

"White, he looked a lot like you" she replied.

'_Bar, alcohol, looks a lot like me… she disappeared for nine months… I look a lot like her brother…' _Yoru thought as he came to a realization "A lot like me huh?" Yoru laughed bitterly.

"Are you okay?" asked Kali, visibly worried.

"I think I figured out why I was conceived" replied Yoru while looking at the table "You see… I was raised by Yuki's father… and his house had photos, pictures, paintings… I'm almost the exact living image of Yuki's brother."

Kali's eyes widened "Do you think she…" she didn't dare finish that sentence.

"Yeah… I think she was drunk enough as to think that human was her brother… and we both know what happened that night" said Yoru while sighing.

Kali put down her tea and walked up to Yoru. Once she was close enough she started petting his head.

"Good morning" said Ghira as he entered the living room, apparently Yoru's mood was visible to everyone "Are you okay son?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Yuki Kira" replied Yoru as Kali stopped petting him.

"I… see" Ghira said "You know, I've always wanted to have a boy to play catch with… Blake never was the most active child and with all the rallies and boycotts we never had much chance to have another child… we didn't want to bring another child into that world… but we are not doing that kind of stuff anymore… So what do you say boy? Do you want to play catch?"

Yoru looked at him at the eyes and smiled "Yeah… I would like that."

-OOOOO-

Blake woke up when she felt a foot poking her head "Yang… get your foot away from my head" she said as she opened her eyes to see her partner grinning.

"Do you know you mumble Sun's name when you sleep?" asked Yang with a mad grin.

"Shut up Yang" said Blake blushing "I'm going to take a shower" she got up and went to the bathroom with a change of clothes and her toiletries. After a while she got out dressed and sat down on her bed.

"Your mom's cool" the blonde said.

"Yeah, I know that" Blake replied.

"Why did you leave?" asked Yang.

"Because I was an idiot" replied Blake while frowning "I thought I knew better than my parents when they stepped out of the Fang… I called them traitors and cowards… believe me, if I could I would punch my younger self in the face."

"My mom's still the coolest" said Yang while smiling warmly at Blake.

"Whatever" said Blake smiling and they got out of the room. They walked down the stairs and saw Kali looking at the garden "Hi mom. What are you looking at?"

Kali smiled at her daughter and pointed at the garden "Look for yourself."

Blake and Yang walked up to her and looked at the garden. Ghira was throwing a ball at Yoru and he caught it. Instead of throwing it back he ran up to Ghira and gave him the ball before going back to his position. Blake smiled warmly at this image as Ghira threw the ball again.

"He looks like a puppy" laughed Yang, she took out her scroll and started recording a video.

"Why do you think I call him my little pup?" asked Kali while chuckling.

"Oh yeah" said Yang as she stopped the video. Blake saw her send it to Weiss "How come you and Mister B accepted Yoru so easily as a son?"

"Well, we have some reasons" replied Kali "The first one is because Blake already trusts him enough as to call him her 'little brother'. You should have watched her talk about him, she looked so happy and calm. It was really nice to see her talk about someone like that."

"Mom!" complained Blake a little blushed.

"The second reason is because we are not idiots, we know how the Mixed Blood are treated" Kali said seriously. Blake and Yang winced, they knew from the stories Yoru told them "We don't want him to go through that loneliness again."

"Yeah, nobody in our group wants to see Yoru sad… it feels kind of wrong… I guess the 'puppy' has grown on us" said Yang.

"And the third and most important reason is because we used our semblances on him" Kali said. Blake nodded in understanding. She knew how her parents' Semblances worked.

"Semblances?" asked Yang curious.

"My Semblance lets me look into someone's heart to judge how they are" replied Kali "Yoru's heart is kind and happy but is weighed down by worried and fear."

"Fear?" asked Yang confused "I mean… I get worries… But fear? He is one of the strongest people I know."

"He fears losing control over his own body" Blake replied "He is scared of what his Semblance will make him do."

"Oh… And Mister B's Semblance?" asked Yang.

"It lets my look into the memories of people" came the voice of Ghira as he walked into the room "Due to my Semblance I was able to see everything Yoru went through… and I'll be damn if I let him go through that again."

"Oh wow" said Yang, genuinely surprised "That's a really cool Semblance."

"Yes" said Ghira while looking back at the garden. Blake looked at the garden and saw Yoru sitting cross-legged at the center.

"What's he doing?" asked Yang.

"Meditating" said Ghira "I gave him some breathing exercises to help him."

"Nice" said Yang.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, you girls go get the rest" said Kali as she went back into the kitchen.

"Yes mom" said Blake and she walked up the stairs with Yang. The blonde kept going because she had to wake up the boys. Blake entered the girls' room and saw Weiss combing her hair while Ruby was putting on her cloak "Good morning" the Faunus said as she heard Nora singing in the bathroom.

"Good morning" said Weiss as she put on a white and black jacket without the SDC logo.

"Hi Blake" said Ruby smiling brightly.

"Breakfast is ready" said Blake while looking around "Where's Pyrrha?"

"There" Ruby pointed at a bundle of blankets making soft sleeping noises.

"Pyrrha" Blake walked up to her and started shaking her "Wake up."

"Jaune" Pyrrha said in her sleep "Harder."

"Okay, I'm not dealing with this" Blake said as she Weiss and Ruby got out of the room and walked down the stairs to go to the dining room. They found the boys already seated and the girls sat on their places from last night. A little bit later Nora walked into the dining room dragging a drowsy Pyrrha who instantly went lucid as she saw Jaune.

"Hey Pyr. How did you sleep?" asked Jaune smiling at her.

"It was good" she said as she sat down next to him "I had a dream about the night of the dance" the moment she said this Jaune instantly blushed. Blake had an idea about what happened if the words that came out of Pyrrha's mouth mean something. Looking around she realized Ruby and Weiss thought of the same judging by the pink color of their cheeks.

"Breakfast is ready" came the voice of Kali as she walked in and put a large pot on the center of the table. It smelled like Seafood soup.

"Thanks mom" Blake said as her mother passed her a bowl.

"You are welcome sweetie" replied the mother.

The group started eating quietly.

"How did you guys get a modified Bullhead?" asked Sun.

And there went the quiet.

"When Professor Ozpin found out about us inviting Beacon students he decided to send us a Bullhead as a gift" replied Kali.

"Cool" said Sun.

"When do we start the tour?" asked Ronald before eating a bit from his soup.

"Once we finish the meal" replied Ghira.

-OOOOO-

Yoru wasn't paying much attention to the tour. Yoru was no stranger to scornful glares. He was used to them. Being a Mixed Blood made him pretty resistant to them. Walking around Beacon talking with Blake or Weiss usually earned him some jealous glares. Beating someone in Combat Class earned him some more heated glares.

Yoru was not used to every Faunus in Kuo Kuana, besides his friends and new parents, glaring at him. Every movement he made, everything he did, earned him scornful glares. Any sudden movement would make the Faunus attack him. Looking like a human didn't earn him any points either. To these Faunus he was a human that felt wrong. A human that felt unnatural.

Yoru was not alone now. A warmth on his left arm reminded him of that. A mop of blonde hair walking by his right reminded him of that. A pair of black ears walking in front of him reminded him of that. Yoru was not alone. He had Weiss. He had Jaune. He had Blake. He had a family.

Walking through Kuo Kuana gave him a new perspective. He knew Faunus didn't have it easy but this place looked fine to him. He was sure if he said that out loud the Faunus population would complain or try to lynch him. They would say he was an insensitive human that looked down on them. They would say he didn't know how it felt to be discriminated against. They would say he didn't know how difficult they had it.

Yoru didn't care much for those Faunus. Yoru didn't like hypocrites, be they human or Faunus. They annoyed him. They made him angry. They were the kind of people who would treat you like dirt and when you defended yourself they would say you were oppressing them. They would say you are discriminating against them.

Yoru knew he had the power to possibly kill most of the Faunus in the island. He knew that. His Semblance knew that. _'Just give in_' he would hear in his head _'Just destroy these hypocrites.'_ Yoru didn't like listening to that voice. But Yoru knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if these people attacked Weiss, Jaune or Blake. They were the closest to him and he couldn't think of living without them. They were his anchor. He didn't know if he could control his Semblance if they were gone.

"This is the base of the pacific faction of the White Fang" Yoru's thoughts were interrupted by Ghira's voice. The Mixed Blood noticed how his friends tensed up so he reached up to Weiss with his right hand and stroked her hand. She tightened up around his left arm and he looked at the building in front of them. It was big and red with a flag with the White Fang logo hanging of a pole.

"Welcome" said Fennec as he walked up to them alongside Corsac. Yoru noticed how Corsac gave Weiss a heated glare and Yoru noticed Corsac looking at him once he realized Yoru had a Kodachi on his right hand. Yoru knew Corsac knew that if he tried anything Yoru would kill him. The tense way he took a step back told him that.

"Good morning Fennec, Corsac" said Ghira "I was showing the students around Kuo Kuana."

"I see" said Fennec before looking at Yoru with curiosity and then back to Ghira "Would you give me the honor of going with you for the tour? It would certainly be interesting to learn about Remnant's future defenders."

"Fine" said Ghira "One of you can come."

"Understood" said Fennec before turning to Corsac "Brother. Could you take care of today's paperwork?"

"Yes brother" Corsac said before sending Yoru a heated glare and leaving. _'He gave you his back, destroy him now so he can't attack Weiss'_ Yoru decided to ignore the voice again.

They walked around and Ghira said some things which Yoru didn't pay attention due to him thinking again. Corsac's opinion on him clearly had dropped once he noticed the look on Yoru's eyes and his Kodachi, which Yoru made disappear. Fennec was the twin which intrigued him. He hadn't treated with scorn or anything like that. He was curious. He was interested in Yoru. The Mixed Blood didn't know what to make of this.

"This is Kuo Kuana's Market, we have some exotic products if you desire to buy them" said Ghira while motioning to a circle around the beach. There were some tables on a pier which were probably for some kind of restaurant. There were stands arranged on a circle while there were some stands on the water. It looked colorful.

"Come Weiss, let's check them out" said Ruby while dragging Weiss with her. The group separated. Ruby and Weiss were walking around with Nora and Ren. Pyrrha and Jaune had walked off on their own, same with Blake and Sun and Yang and Neptune. Ronald was talking with Ghira.

"Well Mister Yoru, it seems we were left behind" said Fennec while smiling at him.

"Just call me Yoru" said the Mixed Blood.

"Understood Yoru" said Fennec "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" replied Yoru.

"How is the life of a Mixed Blood?"

Going straight to the point. Yoru could get behind that "Being a Mixed Blood is a lonely existence" he replied "The Faunus either ignore you or they treat you like dirt. Humans don't want to interact with those even the Faunus treat badly. Going to Beacon was the best thing that happened to me since I was taken in by my mentor."

"Mentor?" asked Fennec.

"Yuki's father… and I guess my biological grandfather… that feels weird to say" said Yoru smiling at the memory of his mentor.

"Interesting. Can I ask you ano-" Fennec was interrupted by an explosion hitting the beach and some stands in the market.

"_How many Faunus died in the Faunus War? Not enough! Not enough! How many Faunus will we kill today? Not enough! Not enough!"_ Yoru looked at the direction of the chant and saw a wooden ship approaching the beach. On its mast flared a black flag with a red fist on its center.

-OOOOO-

**And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I gave some important pieces of information in this chapter. Also, remember to vote on the poll.**

**Reviews:**

**Hikari Hoshino Asakura: **Thanks for the nice wish. Someone really likes Yoru apparently. Yeah, Sun is one of my favorite characters to write. He is really relaxed most of the time. Yeah, now Yoru only has to present Weiss to his mentor. They are not bad scenarios.

**MerendinoEmiliano: **Yeah, I like to think Ghira and Kali always wanted to have another kid and they got it with Yoru. Jaune will not be getting a harem on the Kamen Rider Brave fic. I already have the paring planned for that one, which I'll keep as a secret for now. I'm not going to go too far into the Grimm lore but you should know Merlot's experiments and investigation will play a big role on that fanfic if it wins the poll, so send it to your friends if you want to rig it.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Yeah, that's what would probably would have happened. Yoru would have probably been recruited by Cinder and would probably use his willingness to kill with a purpose to her advantage. Especially with Emerald on her side and Yoru's biological drive to protect her. Remember that you can vote for two of them. I hope my explanation on why they accepted him so easily was satisfactory.

**Myfairquewriter112: **It's nice to see you liking my content.

**How would you guys describe Yoru? I honestly want to see how you people describe him.**

**Also, to entice you guys a little I'll reveal the Teams for the future fanfics.**

**The Cat and the Wolf: Team RWBY (read as Ruby) and Team JNYP (read as Juniper).**

**Brave: RWBY and JNPR. With the changes I'll be making to Jaune's fighting style I won't be changing the teams.**

**Too Far Back: Jaune will be on Team AMBR.**

**Now, have fun trying to see who is in what Team. Remember to review and vote on the poll :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**How are you all? I'm fine. I bought Tales of Vesperia today for the Switch. It's fine, not great, not bad. It'll be a good time sinker once I'm on the way to Edmonton this weekend. Fucking eleven hours… fuck. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, this chapter may be bloodier than most so you have been warned.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 25:

A claw ripped through flesh as Yoru continued his charge towards the enemy ship. Not too far ahead of him were Fennec and Ghira and, from the way they tore through the members of the Red Hand, Yoru sensed they were beyond angry.

As Yoru shoved a red clothed racist with his arm he could feel his bones cracking. These people didn't have any Aura. These people decided to attack what can be considered as a Kingdom without Aura. Just with weapons and a ship.

These people were idiots. Yoru didn't feel any regrets as he tore his way to the ship. If the soldiers that tried to get in his way were not dead then they most likely weren't able to move. Yoru was fine with that. These people had attacked civilians. Even if Yoru didn't like these Faunus at least he could understand them for not liking him. To them he was a human that felt unnatural. Most of them didn't even know why their instincts were telling them to hate him. The rest attributed it to their hatred for humans.

The Red Hand? These people were just scum. They had come to Menagerie with the purpose of killing every Faunus on sight. Not even the White Fang stood so low as to kill children. The Red Hand did. Yoru had seen it before.

Yoru saw as Ghira and Fennec arrived at the ship, their clothes covered in red, and he saw them jump in. Yoru ran forward and jumped to the ship, managing to grab to a rope and climbing up. When he got on the deck of the ship he saw Fennec fighting red clothed humans using two spiral daggers and he saw Ghira fighting with a red armored human with a red sword using his bare hands.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" roared Ghira as the red armored human blocked his punch.

"I guess I should tell my biggest prey my name" the red armored human said as he lunged at Ghira with his sword. Ghira sidestepped to the side quickly, managing to dodge the attack "My name is Rubrum Minus, it'll be good for you to remember it, it'll be the last name you'll hear" as he said this he reached into his armor and threw down some wooden sticks to the floor. These sticks quickly started shining and from the light red clothed humans appeared.

'_Kill them.'_ This time Yoru gladly followed the voice's instuctions.

-OOOOO-

A sword cut through flesh as Jaune's eyes widened. These people didn't have Aura. He had just killed someone. He fell to his knees as his body started shaking. He wasn't prepared for this. Who could be prepared to just kill a person like this?

"Jaune!" he was brought back to reality as Pyrrha started shaking him "Come on, we have to regroup with the rest."

Jaune nodded and quickly got up to follow Pyrrha. He noticed her weapons were covered in blood. Her face calm, her body ready to strike down any attacker "How can you be so calm?" he asked.

"What?" Pyrrha asked as she blocked a gunshot.

"How can you be so calm after killing someone?" Jaune asked.

"I was prepared for it… all of us. In our last year of training school we are prepared to kill people" she replied.

"Ah… right" Jaune said and they arrived with the rest of the group, who were protecting the civilians. He saw most of his friends with their weapons bloodied and their faces determined. The only one who was different was Ruby. She was pale. Her body was shaking and she hugged Crescent Rose tightly. Jaune saw that on the edge of the blade was blood. He knew now why she was like that. With her like this it was either him or Pyrrha who were in charge. He took a deep breath in and his face set on a serious expression. He had to take charge "Where are Yoru, Mister Belladona and the White Fang guy?"

"On the ship" replied Blake as she shot some Red Hand members "I saw them running towards it."

"Okay" said Jaune and he closed his eyes "Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss and I will go to the ship to provide assistance. Blake, Sun, you two are in charge of calming the civilians and evacuate them. The rest is in charge of protecting the civilians. Understood?" he saw his friends nod "Okay, let's go."

He ran with Pyrrha, Ren and Weiss towards the ship with the help of Weiss' Glyphs. Red clothed men kept getting in their way but they charged through them anyways. Even Jaune. Inside he was feeling awful at having to kill people who didn't even have Aura. But he had to keep going. He was the leader for now. A leader doesn't show his fear. A leader has to keep fighting to protect the people. And the Red Hand was a menace.

They managed to get close to the boat and they used Weiss' Glyphs to get onto the ship. There they saw Yoru and Fennec fighting with Red Hand mooks while Ghira was fighting with a red armored person with a sword. Weiss made repulsion Glyphs for the four of them and they charged into the fight.

-OOOOO-

Some would say Rubrum Minos was an idiot for taking Auraless people and bringing them to the battlefield. Some people would say he was an idiot for attacking Menagerie with a wooden ship with cannons. Those people didn't know how his Semblance worked. Rubrum Minos was no idiot. So when he saw more Huntsman level kids join the animals' side he was already planning the retreat.

While thinking he got hit by the leader of these animals, Ghira Belladona, and collided with the mast of his ship, destroying it and making it fall towards the rudder, destroying it. There went the escape plan. Rubrum put his hands inside his armor and grabbed all of the pieces of wood he had still hidden and threw them onto the wooden floor. They shone brightly before making more of his men appear.

"Attack!" he shouted and his men charged at the kids and the animals. This proved not as useless as some might think. Due to their high numbers they managed to somehow overwhelm some of them, more specifically they ganged up on the blonde kid while keeping his allies away from him.

As Rubrum blocked a punch coming from Ghira he saw the kid's friends trying to reach him but being blocked by his men, who were using even their dead brothers in arms' bodies as a weapon to slow the hunters down. Rubrum grinned as he saw his men gun down the blonde kid and his Aura shattering. Rubrum kicked Ghira to the side and pulled out a gun from under his armor, quickly seizing the opportunity and shooting the kid on the shoulder.

"AAAAH" he cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees and clutched his shoulder. The Nikos girl and the green clothed kid were already going towards him as his men were about to end his life.

"**JAAAAAAUUUUUUUNE!**" his men stopped, stunned, as everyone heard that primal roar of anger. Rubrum turned to look at the source of the sound only to find a black energy swallow the purple eyed kid, leaving only a black armored demon with yellow eyes and some sort of gauntlet with claws.

This distraction gave the Nikos girl and the green boy the opportunity to get the blonde boy out of the fight as the Schnee girl approached the Belladona man "Quick, we have to go, now!" she told him and the Belladona grabbed the fox fuck by the shoulder before leaving with the Schnee bitch.

"Now, now, I guess those animal fuckers and their pets just left you alone. Now you know never to trust an animal" Rubrum said as he prepared to lunge at his new prey "Attack!" he shouted and his men charged at him.

The black armored demon simply took their attacks like they were nothing. He grabbed one of Rubrum's men by the head and squashing it like a stress ball. Rubrum stopped his charge and saw that… Beast kill his men. Limbs torn like they were paper, men used as clubs until they were nothing more than mushy messes on the floor. He saw him punch a hole through two of his men's chests. The screams for help filled the deck but Rubrum knew nobody would come with reinforcement. He had acted alone when he received that tip off and now he was paying the price.

Soon it was only him and the Beast. He started to shoot at it when started to walk slowly towards him. Soon he ran out of bullets and decided to die like a warrior. He charged to attack it with his sword, only to regret it once he saw the Beast grab the sword and break it like a twig. Rubrum went flying towards the mast before he could even feel the attack, and once he did he could feel how his ribcage was about to burst through his organs, but it didn't. His Aura was shattered and the Beast had punched him with its gauntlet. The Beast had calculated the attack to only leave him feeling the pain from the ribs but not die from it.

Rubrum tried to get up and escape, only for his legs to be pierced to the ground by two sharp shards of his own sword. He looked up and saw the Beast's yellow eyes. They burned with fury and a primal need for murder. The Beast's chest plate turned into the dark energy for a moment while the Beast put its free hand inside of it and withdraw a flare gun out of it, solidifying the dark energy into the chest plate.

The Beast pointed the flare gun to his shoulder point blank. Rubrum noticed it was the same shoulder he had shot the blonde kid at. Before he could say anything the Beast pulled the trigger and his shoulder exploded, making him scream in pain. The Beast then turned to his other arm and it grabbed it with its arm before tightening its grip, effectively destroying the bones inside of it. Rubrum could feel the pain from his four limbs and he was almost passing out.

The Beast apparently had noticed this and decided it was time to end him. It touched his chest and pushed, making his broken ribs pierce into his lungs. Just before dying Rubrum heard the Schnee bitch singing and the Beast turning towards the sound before walking towards it.

-OOOOO-

**Man, what a nice and cheery chapter. Truly, something to read to preschool kids. Anyways, I'll proceed to explain Rubrum's Semblance. He can teleport Auraless people who are loyal to him by throwing one piece of good by person to the wooden floor of a ship deck. Pretty specific. Also, for those of you who didn't notice, I revealed the three ring combination of Yoru's rings. It's based on Vega's claw. Now, time to guess who gave him the tip off to attack Menagerie that day.**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish King: **I see. It's nice to see how you guys see Yoru. You see him as calm, which I get, awesome, which I understand, just look at him fight, the only students from his group who can beat him are Pyrrha and Yang, and they don't really get scoff free from a fight with him, and loving, which I totally understand, I made him like that at the risk of making him seem obsessive over the people he loves.

**Merendinoemiliano: **I don't remember saying Ghira and Kali didn't have sex anymore, I just said they never had a son. And the Attack on Menagerie is already done so thanks for that I guess hahaha.

**TurkeyMob:** Look who's back, nice to see you. Yeah, I honestly got the idea from that manga about the househusband Yakuza and applied it to Yoru. Since he lived with wolves for a good part of his life and is a descendant from Wolf Faunus it made sense to give him a few "dog" scenes. He is pretty territorial, which was proven when he was jealous of Zwei.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Hey, the Yoru fangirl is here, nice. Yeah, I can see why people would like to cuddle Yoru and keep him as a son, considering the shit he went through and whatever happens inside his head. Yeah, I think you were not the only one who understood the repercussions of Yoru's "father" looking almost exactly like Yoru, who looks a lot like Yuki's brother, enough for her father to call him "Yoru". And yeah, Yoru deserves a happy family. We pretty much all know what Pyrrha was dreaming of. If not, well, you are pretty innocent. And the reason for Yoru's voice is because of a psychologic thing. It has to do with his Semblance. I like your description of Yoru :)

**What do you guys think of the little changes I've made for the canon characters? It's interesting what people think of my take on them.**

**And you guys haven't answered how you guys think the teams will go on my fanfic premises so I'll give you a hint.**

**The Cat and the Wolf: Teams RWBY and JNYP right? Well, this is the twist… Ruby will not be going to Beacon in this fanfic.**

**Brave: Canon teams, with what I have prepared for it I don't want to change the teams much.**

**Too Far Back: Jaune's team is Team AMBR and he will be the team leader. The M is the father of two characters which didn't have much screen time in canon. The B has an unhealthy obsession with a beverage in canon. And the R has a strong personality in canon.**

**That's all I'm willing to disclose for now. Try to guess them this time and leave reviews. Have a good night.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone. This chapter will be shorter than usual because I'm planning something… special. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 26:

"Jaune!" said Yoru as he woke up. He looked around and he noticed he was sitting on his seat in the Belladona Bullhead. Weiss was looking at him relieved.

"You are finally awake" she said smiling while grabbing his hand.

The group gathered around him and he could see they were exhausted, either mentally or physically. He knew the reason. Even if they were prepared, taking a life is never easy… or it shouldn't be as easy as it was for him. He smiled at them reassuringly before noticing two things.

One, Ruby was clutching Crescent Rose too tightly in its compact form with a vacant look in her eyes. She looked disturbed. Yoru was worried. She was younger than everyone and seeing so much death certainly impacted her. By the tense way she was standing and how her eyes just kept looking forward Yoru came to a conclusion. He wished she had not have had to take a life at her young age but she did. He would have to talk to her.

Two, Jaune was unusually serious. He wasn't wearing his hoodie, letting him see his bloodied t-shirt. He had some bandages over his shoulder. His eyes spoke more than anything. They were too focused, darting to different sides of the ship. The exits, the seats, the corridors. Looking for enemies. He killed that day. Multiple times. His hand rested on Crocea Mors' pommel, his legs flexed, ready for any attack. He would also get the talk.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked with a worried look.

"I feel fine, my Semblance… protected me" Yoru replied before looking at Jaune "How is your shoulder?"

"It will heal" said Jaune while still looking around "They took out the bullet and applied bandages before we had to get out of the island."

"That reminds me… Why are we on the Bullhead?" asked Yoru a little confused.

"Those ingrates in Menagerie wanted us out" scoffed Sun, clearly irritated. Neptune put a hand on his shoulder with a worried look and Sun sighed "After the attack they blamed us, saying we led the Red Hand to the island and…"

"And what?" Yoru asked.

"When they saw you with your Semblance they freaked out" Yang replied.

"You were covered in blood, and due to you being… you know…" Neptune trailed off.

"Being _what?_" Yoru asked with a growl. He was willing to let his _friends_ be reluctant about his race. But was he going to let Waste of Oxygen be a little coward and not say what he is? No. He wasn't.

"Being a… Mixed Blood…" replied Neptune "They felt threatened, like you finally snapped."

"Of course they did" Yoru laughed bitterly "And they wonder why people are racist against Faunus."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked. Yoru looked at Blake and she nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"Racism begets racism. Hate begets hate" Yoru replied "The Faunus of Kuo Kuana are racist, I don't really blame them but they will never achieve equality if they are not willing to change. The same can be said about humans though… anyways. What did they want to do with me?"

"Once you came back to normal they wanted you executed as a threat to Menagerie" said Weiss, clearly angry.

"Great, certainly a loving people" scoffed Yoru. He was really freaking annoyed. He helped a lot with stopping the Red Hand attack and they wanted him dead. Truly, the Faunus were the victims of the world "So. What happened? I'm guessing you guys stepped in."

"Our father stepped in first" replied Blake "He attempted to calm the crowds, which worked up to a certain point until…" she trailed off "Until Fennec Corsac stepped in and spoke on your behalf."

"Woah, nice" said Yoru, actually surprised "The White Fang guy actually stepped in to protect what his kind consider a worse human. I'm surprised."

"Yeah, no kidding" said Yang "He spoke of your prowess in battle and explained what you are."

"What?" Yoru asked.

"He said you were a Mixed Blood, to be exact he called you 'The Symbol of Equality'" replied Pyrrha.

"That's pretty nice of him" said Yoru, gaining a newfound respect for Fennec.

"I'm pretty sure he has ulterior motives" Weiss said while glaring at the floor. During the conversation she had clung to his arm. Her warm body felt really nice against his arm.

"Of course he does, he is a White Fang member" replied Yoru "And after he stepped in?"

"The crowd stopped asking for your death but we still had to get out of Menagerie so our presence doesn't bring more negativity for the people" Blake replied.

"I understand" said Yoru. They were lucky if the Grimm didn't attack after the Red Hand attack.

"Now that you know what happened I suggest you try to rest" said Weiss with a demanding tone.

"Yes Weiss" Yoru smiled at her but then turned to Ruby and Jaune "Ruby, Jaune, I want to talk to you two when we reach Beacon" he got two nods form them as the group separated to go to their seats. Yoru turned to Weiss and was about to say something before the heiress took his lips with hers, sealing their mouths on a kiss.

"I was really worried" she whispered after separating from the kiss.

"I'm sorry" Yoru replied while hugging his heiress "I'm just happy you stopped me before I killed those who don't deserve it."

"I had to act quickly" she said, her voice a bit muffled from her position on Yoru's chest.

"I'm glad you did" he smiled at her before starting to play with her ponytail "Weiss?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"The morning after we arrive in Beacon… I want to go to the Emerald Forest to meet someone… and I'd be honored if you came with me" said Yoru.

"Sure" said Weiss while getting out of the hug and looking at him curious "Who are we meeting?"

"My mentor… my grandfather" Yoru said while closing his eyes.

"What?" Weiss asked confused.

"I figured out my mentor is my grandfather" Yoru replied "I want to talk to him about it and present you to him."

"I… see" said Weiss "I'll do it."

"Thanks Weiss" the Mixed Blood smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence until they reached Beacon. Once they arrived Yoru instantly took Ruby and Jaune by the shoulders and guided them through Beacon until they reached an empty classroom. He guided them inside and he locked the doors "Can you two tell me how you took your first life and how it felt?"

Ruby seemed hesitant at first but decided to speak first "I… I didn't know he didn't have Aura…" her eyes started to tear up "I… I assumed they were trained… like the White Fang… I used Crescent Rose to…" she started crying and Jaune was quick to hug her "I feel disgusted… I feel like a murderer…" Yoru put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Jaune, telling him to talk with his gaze.

"I opened the stomach of one of them" Jaune said while looking at the floor "I felt into a small shock until Pyrrha woke me up… after that I had to just… keep going… I feel awful but… I understand we had to stop them before they attacked more civilians."

Yoru nodded and opened his mouth to speak "I want you two to know something. If you hadn't killed those bastards more people would have died. I want you two to remember how your first kill felt. I want you two to know how it feels so you never do it again unless you absolutely have to. Enjoying killing someone is a surefire way to become what we hunt. Monsters" he said with a hurt expression _'Like you…'_ he approached the two and hugged them "Please don't become monsters" he said in a small voice he felt the still crying Ruby and Jaune "Now, I'm not a psychologist so I recommend you two talk to the professors to see if you can talk about what happened today" he looked out the window towards the sky. The stars were beautiful that day.

After their talk they waited a bit, still in their three-way hug, before separating and going back to their rooms. Jaune and Yoru entered their room and found their bags on their respective beds, with Ren and Nora sleeping.

"Hey Jaune" Yoru said "Can you accompany me tomorrow to the Emerald Forest?"

"Sure" replied the blonde teen before putting his bags on the floor and falling asleep the instant he got on his bed.

Yoru smiled and pulled out his scroll while he put his bag on the floor. He sat on his bed and he pulled Blake's message conversation.

_Yoru: Hey Blake. Do you want to go to the Emerald Forest with me tomorrow?_

_Blake: Sure_

Yoru smiled and went to sleep.

-OOOOO-

**And that wraps it up. If you are saying "But Ruby killed White Fang members on the train" I have to say she didn't. They had Aura on this fanfic. And leaving them to their fates isn't exactly killing them.**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish King: **Well, you are right on the R of RWBY for "The Cat and the Wolf", but you still haven't guessed the rest. Regarding team AMBR… while Jaune is the A of the team, Qrow and Raven will be part of Team STRQ… so you'll have to guess again for the BR of the team. And I worded the M wrong so I'll just have to come out and saying. The M is an OC and the father of the Malachite twins. Nice to see that you liked the flare gun bit. And what changes did you like?

**Merendinoemiliano:** Yeah, they couldn't afford to hold back. Also it's nice that you liked the fight.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Yeah, I gave a warning and the Red Hand are fanatics, they don't really worry about self-preservation. Well, his friends know how to deal with him now so they are not afraid of Yoru. And yes, you guessed the BY of Team RWBY in "The Cat and the Wolf", good job. Thanks for liking Yoru, I was really worried people would dismiss him just because he is an OC.

**Now, I'll recap the information we know of the Teams:**

**The Cat and the Wolf: RWBY (Ren, W, Blake, Yoru) and JNYP (JNYP).**

**Brave: Canon teams.**

**Too Far Back: Team STRQ (Summer, Tai, Raven, Qrow) and Team AMBR (Jaune, Malachite, B, R)**

**And because you guys haven't guessed I'm not going to spoil anything from those stories for now.**

**BUT! I'll let you guys guess something else. Jaune's Semblance in Team JNRY. It won't be Aura Augmentation, and I'll reveal it on the last chapter of the first part. Here's a hint, it's got something go do with how he got into Beacon.**

**Remember to vote on the poll, it's in my profile.**

**Have a good night.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, Deku here. How is everyone doing? I'm fine, it's 21:40 here in Kelowna and it feels like it is 30°C inside my house, I'm being cooked alive. Anyways. Did you guys check out Brave? It's up on my profile alongside the new poll to see what I'll write after I shoot Team JNRY's part one behind the barn. Well, that got weird. Anyways, enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 27:

Yoru woke up pretty early it seems. He sat up on his bed before looking at his scroll. Five AM. Yoru smiled as he got up from his bed and made his way to his closet. He took out his towel, a copy of his usual yukata and he went into the bathroom. After showering and dressing up he came out of the bathroom and looked at Jaune, sleeping lazily in his bed. Yoru smiled as he made his way over to his blonde friend and pushed him to the ground.

"Ugh" Jaune groaned as he started to get up "Why?"

"So you don't get lazy" Yoru replied grinning at him as he put sat down on his bed "Go run laps around Beacon, and don't worry about breakfast, I'll have something to eat."

"Yes mom" Jaune replied as he managed to get up. He looked around and made his way to the bathroom.

Yoru just chuckled to himself before putting on his footwear and getting out of the room with a backpack. He made his way to the cafeteria only to freeze when he saw Emerald crouching in front of the kitchen. She turned to look at him and Yoru saw her picking the kitchen's lock.

"Hi" he said as he made his way over to her.

"Hey" she said, clearly confused.

"Carry on" he said once he was close enough as to act as a wall in case someone walked in.

"Um… sure" she said as she continued picking the lock. After a bit she managed to open the door and they both walked in.

"Sit down, I'll make breakfast" Yoru said while opening the cabinets to get what he needed.

-OOOOO-

"Sure" Emerald said as she sat down at a table. _'Why didn't the illusion work?!" _she thought, panicking inside "So… How has your break been?"

"Well… I went to Menagerie with Team RWBY, my Team, Pyrrha, Ronald, Sun and Neptune" he said while mixing something into a bowl "It went bad pretty quickly, the Red Hand attacked and I almost got lynched."

"What?!" she asked surprised "Why did they want to lynch you?"

"Because of what I am" he replied while getting a frying pan and putting it on top of the oven while he turned it on.

"What do you mean?" she asked interested, this would be good information for Cinder. _'But do you truly want to betray your friend's trust?'_ she quickly killed that train of thought.

"I'm a Mixed Blood, the son of a Faunus and a human" he said "Usually Faunus shun us for being… What do they call it? Oh yea! Worse than a human" he clearly was bitter about that if his tone was anything to go by.

She watched him putting a bit of whatever he was mixing into the frying pan before grabbing a baguette and cutting it into sixteen pieces "What are you going to do during the day?" she asked while she watched him put mustard on eight of the sixteen pieces.

"I'll go to the Emerald Forest to meet someone with Weiss, Blake and Jaune" he replied as he flipped whatever was in the frying pan without a spatula. She finally noticed he was making pancakes. If the information she had was anything to go by those were his favorites.

"Nice" she said as she continued to watch him cook. While the pancake was cooking he grabbed slices of lettuce and tomato to put them on top of the mustard, before putting two slices of ham above the tomato slices. After that he finished by putting the other eight slices of bread on top of the ham, making eight sandwiches. After that he flipped the pancake onto the plate before putting more batter onto the frying pan "You are really good at cooking" she blurted out before realizing.

"Thanks, when on the road I had to improve quickly" he said as he flipped the pancake "Do you know how to cook?"

"I just put salt on something and fry it. Does that count?" Emerald asked as she smiled, pleased at the casual conversation.

"Sure, that's how I learned" Yoru said chuckling "Anything can be edible if you fry it long enough."

"True" she smiled. _'You'll lose this if you follow her'_ Emerald closed her eyes, trying to think something else.

"What are your plans during the break?" he asked while flipping the pancake onto the plate and adding more batter into the frying pan.

"I just plan to train and relax for the most part" she said while stretching.

"And what do you plan to do after the festival?" he asked while flipping the pancake.

Emerald froze for a moment before regaining her composure "I don't really know, I haven't planned that far ahead" _'Liar.'_

"Why don't you transfer to Beacon permanently?" he asked in a warm tone, which made Emerald recoil a bit.

"I'll think about it" she said, trying to not falter. '_Beacon will not exist if she has her way.'_

"Cool" he replied while chuckling and flipping the pancake onto the plate. After doing that he turned off the oven and put the frying pan in the sink before grabbing a fork and a knife and the plate. He made his way over to Emerald and put the plate in front of her with the fork and knife. He reached into his yukata and pulled out a jar of jam before setting it in front of her "Enjoy" he smiled warmly at her while patting her in the head and ruffling her hair a bit. After that he went over to the counter.

Emerald looked down towards the pancakes as she fought to not let an embarrassed smile make its way into her face. She opened the jar and started to spread it on top of the pancakes while she heard Yoru work on something, probably the sandwiches.

"Bye Emerald, have a nice day" Yoru said as he made his way out of the kitchen. Emerald just waved at him while eating _'It's good…'_

-OOOOO-

"Hey dude" Jaune said as he reached Yoru at the edge of the Emerald Forest.

"You are spending too much time with Team SSSN" Yoru replied while grinning, making Jaune laugh.

"Not my fault Neptune wants to talk about relationship stuff" Jaune said.

"You mean Waste of space?" asked Yoru while Jaune frowned.

"He is not that bad" Jaune said. Jaune knew Yoru didn't like Neptune but Yoru didn't know Neptune's plan for him and Weiss. Sun had clued him in alongside Blake and Weiss. The plan was simple. Make Yoru jealous in order to make him be honest about his feelings. Jaune wasn't really into the plan so he has decided to stay out of it, choosing to be a neutral party. Who knew Yoru was so jealous that Neptune making only one move was enough to set him off? Jaune knew. Yoru is really possessive despite being so relaxed.

That was something Jaune didn't know if he liked or if he should be worried about. On one hand Yoru was his best friend and he wanted him to be happy. On the other Yoru could go ballistic if someone touched something that was 'his'. Like pancakes, or his bed… or Weiss. Jaune shuddered as he thought that the only reason Neptune still had all his teeth was because he was Sun's friend, and Sun was Blake's boyfriend, and Blake was one of the only people who could make Yoru behave if push comes to shove.

His train of thought was cut off as he heard people coming, turning to see Weiss and Blake arriving. Jaune figured they would be there.

"Hi girls" Yoru said smiling.

"Hi Yoru, Jaune" Blake said. Jaune simply nodded towards her and Weiss.

"Hello Yoru… _Arc_" Weiss said, putting emphasis on his name, making Jaune wince. He was no stranger to the Ice Queen's cold glare. He was pretty sure she didn't like him for a multiple of reasons, such as being Yoru's partner, sleeping in the same room as Yoru, or Pyrrha paying more attention to him than she ever did to Weiss "I thought we would be going alone" she looked at Yoru.

"I actually want you three to meet my mentor" Yoru said smiling warmly, and just like that Jaune watched as Weiss melted under his smile. Jaune was pretty surprised at how fast Weiss warmed up to Yoru. Ever since the beginning it seems like Weiss actually appreciated Yoru's presence. Weird, right? She didn't even warm up to Ruby, her own partner, that fast! A quick look to Blake and her smug smirk showed him what she was thinking something similar.

"I see" Weiss looked at him curious "What can you tell us about your mentor?"

"Well…" Yoru scratched his cheek while the three of them were looking at him with curiosity "I recently figured out he is my actual grandfather."

"Then let's not waste time" Weiss replied as she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the forest. Jaune looked at Blake as she looked at him and both chuckled at Weiss' enthusiasm. They decided to follow them.

-OOOOO-

"Those fuckers!" Jaune yelled as he punched a tree, easily destroying its trunk. He didn't even have time to be surprised at his display of strength due to how angry he was.

Yoru had told them how he grew up. Jaune couldn't even hold his anger as Yoru finished his story. He looked at Weiss, only to see her glued to Yoru's side. He then looked at Blake to see her just looking at the ground, seemed not even surprised at his revelation. Jaune now understood why Yoru had talked to him and Ruby about their first kill.

Jaune sat back down and took a bite out of his sandwich, not even being able to be happy at how good it tasted.

They ate in silence and then they followed Yoru in silence. After walking for a bit they arrived at a clearing with a wooden cabin in the middle of it.

"Well, here we are" said Yoru "My childhood home."

The group made its way towards the cabin.

-OOOOO-

"Come in Yoru" a voice came from inside the house before Yoru could even knock. He sighed. Just like always. He opened the door so his friends could get in and he walked in after them. He guided them towards the living room where an old faunus on a wheelchair was waiting for them. His hair was gray and his wolf tail hung low.

"Hello… grandfather" Yoru said while fidgeting a little.

"I see you found out" the old faunus said "I'm guessing you met your mother."

"Yeah… turns out Yuki is not the most caring mother" Yoru said, trying to joke a little "Were you ever going to tell me about it?"

"Not really" the old faunus replied "Maybe in my deathbed or something like that."

"Alright" Yoru decided to give up on that topic "Well grandfather, these are my friend from Beacon, Jaune Arc, my partner and team leader" he pointed at Jaune, who bowed "Blake Belladona, my sister" Yoru said pointing at her.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Oh-ho, so you are Ghira's kid" the old faunus said "You look a lot like your mom."

"People tell me that" Blake said.

"And my girlfriend, Weiss" Yoru said smiling proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you mister Ogami" Weiss said, bowing to him like a princess.

"Nice to meet you kids, my name is Hikaru Ogami, and as you can see I'm pretty old" Hikaru yawned "I feel kind of tired, you kids got me when I was just about to go to bed."

"It's one PM" Jaune said while looking at Yoru. The Mixed Blood just shrugged. The old man was really particular about his sleeping habits.

"Alright, I'll see you another time grandfather" Yoru said and he and his friends left. Yoru was smiling. The old man was the same old guy.

-OOOOO-

"I don't take too kindly to eavesdroppers" Hikaru said as he pointed a gun at her. Emerald was just surprised at him. Her illusions had been seen through twice that day… But how? "Telepathy in my case" Hikaru said, pulling her out of her trance. Emerald just kept looking at him "I recommend that you leave pawn" Hikaru was looking at her with the look of a killer, a complete opposite to his kind look from before. Emerald made to leave the house only to stop when she heard his voice again "And tell your boss that if she does something to my boy I will personally use her innards as a jumping rope" Emerald made to leave quicker but something caught her attention. A painting of a group of wolves. Two of them were white and three of them were black, with one of the black ones being a cub. She shook her head and left the cabin.

-OOOOO-

**I wonder if you guys can guess how Emerald's Semblance didn't work against Yoru. Anyways, tell me what you guys think. Also, if any of you wants to make a TV Tropes page for this fanfic just do it, it should be fun to see what someone with so much free time can do.**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **You are right on "The Cat and the Wolf" one, congrats. But on the "Too Far Back" you are wrong about the R in AMBR. And nope, it's not persuasion. I actually like to think that having someone with a background enduring racism helped Blake transition into being a nice person. In Weiss' case I believe she became better due to realizing there's someone who doesn't care about her family name and just likes her for who she is. In Jaune's case I believe having a confidant from the very beginning helped him gain more confidence and become more socially intelligent. And Ruby… well… she was an accident. I don't really like Ruby. Yeah, Yoru knows people have to die sometimes.

**Merendinoemiliano: **Regarding Jaune's Semblance… nope! It's not light manipulation nor white flames. And I like that you like the bonds these characters are creating between each other.

**OwlKnight8: **First of all, welcome to the Reviews :D I hope you stay. And yes, the R in AMBR is Roman Torchwick.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, I had actually planned the attack and Fennec's actions since before I was writing the Volume 2 portion of the story. I see you liked Yoru's conversation with Jaune and Ruby. Nice.

**So, let's see what information we have on teams:**

**The Cat and the Wolf: RWBY (Ren, Weiss, Blake, Yoru) and JNYP (Jaune, Nora, Yang, Pyrrha).**

**Too Far Back: STRQ (Summer, Taiyang, Raven, Qrow) and AMBR (Jaune, Malachite, Oobleck, Torchwick).**

**Nice, now, let's talk Semblances. I like to change up a little the Semblances between works, because they won't always stay the same, seeing as how different characters develop. So, I'll give a hint to each main character Semblance.**

**The Cat and the Wolf: Yoru (His Semblance will have something to do with Protection).**

**Too Far Back: Jaune (His Semblance will have something to do with Power).**

**Team JNRY: Jaune (His Semblance has something to do with the word "Fake").**

**And let's see if you guys can guess them. Also, the Poll right now is Too Far Back VS The Cat and the Wolf.**

**Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dude, Project Exile dropped the complete translation patch for Fire Emblem 5. It's pretty fucking good, I'm at chapter 13 and it's been pretty clean. Anyways, on with the show.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 28:

The sound of cheering was deafening. The clashes of combat were almost drowned by the crowd. Good thing Yoru had good hearing.

It was now the first day of the tournament. Time passed pretty fast for Team JPR. Ruby and Yang had gone to Patch for the rest of the break. Blake and Sun went on a training trip to the Emerald Forest with Ren and Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha went to train at Forever Fall and the rest of Team PYRU usually spent time in Vale.

This let Yoru and Weiss have a lot of time together. They mostly spent that time watching movies, studying, training and cooking. Weiss improved her Glyphwork, being able to make her Glyphs faster and more resistant thanks to Yoru's unrelenting assault. She also began to improve on her cooking, mainly her desserts.

Now she was fighting alongside her team against Team ABRN from Haven. Yoru focused more on the fight and began to tune out his surroundings. Weiss and Blake were fighting off Bolin and Arslan on the ice half of the field while Ruby and Yang were fighting Nadir and Reese at the fire portion of the field. They had bad luck on that one.

Weiss was sliding easily on the ice, like a ballerina, while hitting Bolin every time she dodged. Blake was keeping Arslan from helping her teammate with Gambol Shroud's gun. Eventually Arslan managed to get past Blake's covering fire and she launched her dagger towards Bolin, who caught it and used it alongside his staff to break the ice around him, making it so Weiss couldn't slide easily.

The white haired girl just used a Glyph to get back to Blake's side and she used a Time Dilation Glyph on both herself and Blake all the while smiling at her enemies smugly. Bolin and Arslan, not knowing what awaited them, jumped towards them to attack. Weiss casted repulsion Glyphs around the field and jumped towards one while Blake jumped at the other. Quickly they disoriented their enemies and started to hit them while passing them using the Glyphs.

Yoru looked towards the sisters since he knew the outcome of Weiss' fight. Ruby and Yang were fighting pretty smoothly together. Yang attacked with power, leaving herself open constantly. Nadir tried to use one of those openings to attack her but only managed to get himself hit with Ruby's Crescent Rose. She came from behind Yang, using the opening she created to punish their opponent.

Reese was hovering around them and trying to attack them using the edges of her hoverboard but Ruby always managed to get them out of the way using her speed and dragging Yang along. Yoru saw Ruby tell something to Yang and the blonde looking at her Aura meter. Yoru followed her gaze and quickly went back to Yang. She had eighty seven percent left. Yang grinned and nodded at her sister. Ruby jumped back and, using her Semblance, went past Yang, hitting her with Crescent Rose and then going back to hit her again.

Ah, Enabler, the sister's technique, Yoru could approve. After all, it was his and Jaune's asses that were kicked the day they used that technique against them. Truly, a nice move. Yang's meter went down to thirty while her grin only grew. Reese and Nadir were clearly… What would Jaune say? Ah right. They were clearly bamboozled. Yang moved her neck around and punched her fists together while her hair erupted in flames. Yoru smiled while seeing Yang charge at Nadir, confident that Ruby had her back with her sniper rifle.

Nadir tried to run away but his legs were frozen by a Glyph. Yoru looked towards the ice zone to see Weiss and Blake kicking Reese around. The horn signaling the end of the fight went off as Nadir's unconscious body hit the barrier around the field. A nice fight by Yoru's standards, they only took minimal damage until Ruby decided to use Enabler.

As the girls made their way towards the exit of the arena Yoru got up and followed his Team and Team PYRU towards the Bullhead docks. They arrived after a bit and decided to wait for the girls.

"That was a nice fight" said Usagi, clearly excited "They went bang, kapow, and shwuush."

"Yeah, but a few more kabooms would have been better" said Nora.

"I don't know, with how brittle that ice was I think they would have separated that field" said Yuan.

"How?" asked Ronald "It was only the surface of the ice, at most an explosion would have melted its upper layer."

"Huh, that'll be good to remember for our fight" said Yuan.

"Speaking of that. Have you guys decided who you're going to send to the doubles round?" asked Jaune "We'll probably send Yoru and me, depends mostly on how we feel."

"And you are so sure you are going to the doubles?" asked Yang grinning as they arrived.

"Of course we are making it to the doubles silly" replied Nora with a challenging smile "Jauney is sturdy like a boulder, I can bench press five of me, Renny is like a master ninja and Yorurun is like a demon" Ah, Yorurun. Yoru didn't know how she came up with that nickname. He didn't really like it or dislike it so he just let her do whatever she wanted. Just Nora things.

"What if you guys fight against Team CVFY?" asked Ruby.

"It would be difficult" said Ren as Team JPR boarded into a Bullhead "I believe it's around forty sixty in their favor."

"Accurate" said Pyrrha smiling innocently "We will send Usagi and me to the doubles round. What about you girls?" Yoru noticed a green haired head perk up at that.

"We'll send Weiss and Yang" replied Ruby "Weiss can support Yang and she can hit hard. It's not rocket science."

-OOOOO-

After that conversation the group got off the Bullhead and walked through the festival's grounds. Weiss was happily smiling while holding Yoru's hand, intertwining their fingers. They had decided to take things slowly until their second year. They could do more… 'risky' stuff then. Her face turned pink as she thought about that.

Her scroll rang and she took it out to see who was calling her. Her father. She just let it keep ringing. Her ringtone was one of her own songs it didn't matter. People liked her singing anyways. Lord knows Yoru does. During their break she would sing for Yoru while he played his ocarina for her. Weiss recognized the tune. It was that song Yoru would play when he would worship the moon. The implications of him playing that for her didn't escape her mind.

They finally arrived at 'Simple Wok', a noodle stand they had found in Vale. It was a cheap place that served large servings of good food. She took out her wallet but someone beat her to the punch.

"I'll pay, order whatever you want" said Pyrrha smiling. Weiss wouldn't say no to her generosity.

"You sure?" asked Jaune clearly worried. He was the kind of man who didn't like to let others pay for his things. She could respect that in a man. Maybe in another life, one where she and Yoru didn't meet, she would have given him a chance. Just by looking at Pyrrha she knew he could make a woman happy.

"Yes, with all of my endorsement deals and all of the commercials I've been a part of I have too much money, if I can spend it for my friends I'll gladly do it" she replied.

"If you say so" said Usagi smiling "I'll have the largest serving you have of chicken noodle soup.

"HA! You think that's good big?" asked Nora, smirking smugly at him "Shopkeeper, I'll have two of what he is having."

"Oh ho, so it's an eating competition?" asked Usagi while crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at her. It would make for an intimidating image if he wasn't as short as Ruby "I'll take you on Pancake eater" Usagi looked at Yoru "You in?" That was something she didn't like about Usagi Pink. He and Nora would goad each other into doing stupid things, and it usually would involve Yoru, landing them in trouble. Like that time they dared each other into using the springboard at the cliffs to see who could 'fly' farthest when they launched themselves at the Emerald Forest. Or that time when they dared each other into seeing who could prank Miss Goodwitch and not get caught. Needless to say, they earned detention for that.

Yoru looked at Weiss with a look of clearly wanted to join in but she only glared back at him. Making him widen his eyes in fear. She still didn't know why he was more scared of her instead of Miss Goodwitch. She wouldn't just leave him, just ignore him for a while.

"Sorry guys, I'll just have a seafood noodle soup" said Yoru, causing Weiss to smile. _'Good Yoru, maybe you'll get a treat later'._ And by treat it would probably be kisses and a movie. She was surprised at how… _nice _it felt to kiss someone you like.

"Amen to that brother, I'll have the largest seafood noddle soup you have" said Blake licking her lips. Weiss sighed _'Like sister like brother I guess_'. It was really weird how in sync those two would be sometimes.

After that the group ate happily in a comfortable silence, only broken with people expressing how good the food was. She could understand that. She herself had ordered a vegetarian noodle soup.

"Team JNRY and Team SSSN, please come to the arena in fifteen minutes for your match" came Doctor Oobleck's voice from one of the speakers around the festival's grounds.

Weiss watched closely as Yoru's grin grew each second "Come on guys, we can't afford to be late, after all. What kind of opponents would we be if we made our enemies wait?" he quickly got off his chair, kissed Weiss on the lips and ran towards the nearest Bullhead, whooping all the way.

"YEAH!" Nora followed with a battle cry. Weiss would have said something if she wasn't making her best effort to hide her blush. Jaune and Ren sighed and ran towards their partners.

-OOOOO-

"Well this is a nice way of seeing who is the stronger team" said Sun smiling at them. Yoru liked Sun, he was a nice guy that knew how to have fun.

"Yeah, just don't cry too much when you lose" said Jaune with his sword and shield deployed. Yoru just kept grinning while looking at Neptune. They were waiting while the last stragglers got into the colosseum to see the fight.

"Right back at ya Jauney" Sun replied smirking "I have an idea to give this nice crowd a nice spectacle."

"I'm listening" said Jaune.

"Two versus two fights" said Sun smiling.

"Sure, anyone you wanna fight Yoru?" asked Jaune.

"Yes" said Yoru, not getting his eyes off of Neptune.

"Good, then you and I will fight Neptune and…" Jaune trailed off.

"I'll do it" said Sage while cracking his neck "Might as well try to keep Neptune from being beaten up too much."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" said Neptune while getting Poseidon ready in its assault rifle form.

"Yeah, I don't wanna get in Yoru's way" said Sun.

"Hey! I thought we were bros" complained Neptune.

"Sorry dude, but Yoru is Blake's brother, I get in his way and he goes crying to Blake saying I'm a meanie" Sun laughed a bit at that.

"You are not wrong" replied Yoru.

"What about bros before hoes?" asked Neptune, realizing his mistake as he felt a murderous instinct coming from Yoru and an annoyed sigh coming from Sun.

"Just don't break Poseidon" said Sun.

"I wasn't planning on breaking that" replied Yoru.

"Ren, Nora. You two can handle Sun and Scarlet?" asked Jaune.

"Of course we can silly" replied Nora "Oooh, Ren. Should we go in the Renora formation?"

"Not a bad idea" said Ren as he exchanged StormFlower with Magnhild, weighing the hammer around his shoulder.

The field was chosen. A forest on one side and mountain terrain on the other. The countdown reached its end and the combat started.

-OOOOO-

StormFlower was a really nice weapon. Nora had a lot of practice with those guns thanks to living with Ren for so long. They built their weapons together after all.

Scarlet jumped out of the way of StormFlower electric bullets and Nora was getting a little annoyed. StormFlower was really nice. It really was. But it didn't pack the same punch Magnhild had. She couldn't grenade jump around or interrupt her momentum. Sure, she was faster and nimbler. But at what price?

Oh yeah. Now she remembered why she chose StormFlower.

"Hey Scarlet" said Nora while dodging an attack from his cutlass.

"What?" he replied. Nora used that time to jump back and smile at him.

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked.

"Ya know I shouldn't let ya do something 'cool'… but ya had me at cool" replied Scarlet as his eyes grew wider when he saw Nora aiming StormFlower at herself.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as she pressed the triggers.

-OOOOO-

Jaune blocked Sage's attack, making him wince and get back a bit. The Haven student packed a punch. Jaune heard Nora's maniacal laughter and he figured she shot herself with StormFlower's electric bullets. He jumped, evading another attack form Sage. He was strong but quite slow.

Yoru had ditched him in order to torture Neptune around the forest. Jaune couldn't fault him. He was still angry at Neptune for going after Weiss at first. He also would have been angry if he went after Pyrrha.

Jaune deflected another slash from Sage as he continued analyzing him. Slow, wide arcs, doesn't move the hip when he attacks, too loose of a stance, and even his attacks are easily deflectable. Time to go on the offensive. Jaune stepped into Sage's guard as he prepared another slash and shield bashed him while slipping his front foot behind Sage's left foot, making the Haven student lose his footing.

Jaune capitalized as he stabbed forwards with his sword, cutting a chunk of his Aura and destabilizing the tall student further. Sage fell to the ground and rolled away. He got up only to see Jaune charging towards him with wild and precise strikes towards the least protected spots of his body.

"I yield" Sage said, not seeing a way out of that fight.

Jaune instantly stopped "Good fight" he said and he ran towards the sound of Magnhild going off.

-OOOOO-

An armored punch hit the waste of space on legs' solar plexus, taking the air out of him as he was launched towards a tree, crashing into it and making it fall. Yoru kept grinning as he ran towards Neptune.

"Shit" he said as he thrusted his trident towards Yoru. The Mixed Blood simply deflected it with his armor as he grabbed Neptune's jacket and pulled him towards him to head-butt the blue haired piece of crap.

Yoru dropped Neptune and watched him as he frantically got up from the ground to charge at him. He wasn't giving up. Good. Yoru stepped into the attack, letting the trident scrape against his armor as he delivered two armored punches into his chest and stomach, making Neptune gasp for air. Yoru took advantage of that to keep punching him in the body and the face while looking at the Aura meter. Neptune had around forty percent. That should protect him against an explosive. Right?

"Wait here for a bit" Yoru said as he kicked Neptune on the knees, making him fall to the ground. The Mixed Blood reached into his yukata and pulled his flare gun "You know, next time you want to mess with me, think about this day, this is what will happen to you if you try to mess with me again" he said as he kneeled in front of Neptune and pointed the flare gun at his crotch.

"Please… don't" begged Neptune.

"Yeah, you are right" said Yoru "Yang would kick my ass if I make you useless" he said as he walked a little bit away from Neptune and pointed at his chest "Now don't move or I might hit your face."

"Wha-" he couldn't end his sentence as Yoru pulled the trigger and a flare was shot at the blue haired piece of crap.

-OOOOO-

Sun dodged a sword slash and a hammer swing and he jumped on top of a tree to look at the Aura meters. Neptune's just went to five percent while Scarlet and Sage had already lost. He felt something and he jumped in time to avoid bullets. He looked to the side and saw Yoru aiming at him with Poseidon on its assault rifle form. Yeah, fuck this.

"I yield" he yelled and the horn sounded, marking Team JNRY's victory.

-OOOOO-

**And that's the chapter. Sorry for being a little late on it, the next thing that will be uploaded will be Brave so keep tuned for that.**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **It's nice that you liked the chapter. You are wrong on every Semblance, but you are close with Jaune's in this fanfic.

**Merendinoemiliano:** The Emerald thing is a spoiler. And yeah, I said Fake just so people would think about Fate hahaha.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Yeah, Jaune called Yoru that because he sometimes acts like one regarding Jaune's training. And the thing with Emerald is that she had her Semblance up so anyone considered a "threat" couldn't see her breaking into the kitchen. Her own biology makes it so she doesn't consider Yoru a "threat", so she has to actually focus on tricking Yoru to make her Semblance work on him. Yeah, I didn't have much to say about the grandfather.

**Now onto the guessing game that is Semblances, I'll give the next batch of hints.**

**The Cat and the Wolf: The next hint regarding Yoru's Semblance there is the word "Contract".**

**Too Far Back: The next hint regarding Jaune's Semblance there is the word "Unity".**

**Team JNRY: The next hint regarding Jaune's Semblance here is the word "Soul".**

**Now, onto the question for you guys. What music theme or song would you guys give Yoru in Team JNRY? For his theme I mean.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and leave a review. Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi. Dudes, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 29:

A kick to the back and a punch to the face was what finally defeated Team NDGO's leader. Yoru looked at the other side of the combat arena and sees Pyrrha jumping around, hitting the rest of Team NDGO and using the surrounding trees to dodge their retaliation attacks.

Yoru then turned to the other side of the arena, where Ronald was posing dramatically on top of a sand dune while saying something. Around him he had multiple red dust crystals. Yoru smiled. Ronald was chanting. An enormous fireball appeared on top of him. Yoru looked towards Pyrrha and saw her coming out of the forest. He saw the Aura meters of the rest of NDGO. They were around fifty percent.

"The fireworks are about to start" said Weiss beside him. Yoru nodded and kept watching.

Ronald raised his hand as he finished chanting and brought it down towards the forest, sending the giant fireball towards it. Yoru grinned as he saw it blow up the forest and instantly bring the rest of Team NDGO's Aura to ten percent. The match was called and Team PYRU was given the victory.

"Let's go congratulate them" Jaune said as he got up. The group started walking towards the changing rooms when Yoru saw Weiss stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Ruby stopped to look at Weiss. Weiss was looking at the sky with a smile. Yoru saw a metallic deathtrap flying in the sky.

"She's here!" she exclaimed as she used her Glyphs to go towards the exit quickly. Yoru and Ruby looked at each other before they ran to follow Weiss. Ruby using her Semblance and Yoru just shoving people aside.

They managed to catch up to her when she got into a Bullhead to go to Beacon. They entered with her and then had to run after her again towards the airship Yoru had seen.

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she stopped beside Weiss. Yoru decided to stand behind the girls.

"Winter" Weiss said and Yoru stood straighter. _'Gotta give a good first impression'_ he thought.

The airship's door opened and a white haired tall woman walked down escorted by two Atlesian Knights. _'Ha! Weiss is prettier'_ Yoru thought while maintaining a neutral expression.

"Winter!" Weiss said happily as she rushed towards her sister, with Yoru and Ruby following her "I'm so happy to see you!"

Winter looks at Weiss and then looks around "Beacon" she said and Yoru was already narrowing his eyes at her "It's been a while since I've been here. Certainly colder."

"Well yeah, it's Fall" Ruby said, earning a glare from Weiss.

"So… What are you doing here?" asked Weiss.

"Classified."

"How long will you be here?"

"Classified."

"Oh…" Weiss looked downwards.

"Kinda cold" said Yoru with a serious expression.

Winter looked at him, narrowing her eyes "And who may you be?"

"Yoru Ogami, ex-hobo, local Mixed Blood" the Mixed Blood grinned at her "Weiss' boyfriend."

"Y-Yoru i-it's too early to tell her that" Weiss stammered and Ruby giggled.

"Interesting…" Winter said, letting a silence settle.

"Well… this is nice" said Ruby. _'Bless her awkwardness'_ Yoru thought.

Weiss got excited "You are going to love it here! I know you travel a lot but so much here is different from Atlas! Vale too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came" Winter interrupted, earning a glare from the Mixed Blood.

"Right… I'm sorry" Weiss said.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battl-"

"And you didn't" Yoru interrupted Winter, earning a glare "She fought at the best of her capabilities."

"Believe me _Ogami_, that should not be the best of her capabilities. She has much to learn if she wants to be as strong as me."

"Prove it _Ice Queen_" he snarled at her. Weiss and Ruby got out of the way.

"Fine then, you asked for this" she said, drawing her saber and looking at her guards "Leave us" the Atlesian Knights left her sides.

Yoru cracks his neck with a grin and he activates his Kodachi. After that he activated his Semblance, managing to engulf his arms up to his shoulders in his dark armor and surprising himself as he managed to engulf his feet up to his ankles in his Semblance.

Yoru got in a charging stance but barely managed to block Winter's charge with his blade. In a second she had activated a Glyph and charged at him. The attack destabilized him due to not being prepared to block and Winter took full advantage of that opening, attacking quickly with her saber. Yoru barely managed to block the strikes with his arms so they didn't cut into his unprotected body.

Yoru tried to find an opening in Winter's attacks but he couldn't due to having to concentrate on protecting his less protected areas. _'If you can't find an opening…'_ He decided to take a hit and use that opportunity to position himself inside her guard, clearly surprising her. Yoru grinned cockily at her and head-butted her in the face, making her close her eyes in pain and take a step back. Yoru used that opportunity to kick her in the stomach with a front kick, making her fall back.

Yoru decided to press his advantage and he charged at her while preparing a sideway cut with his blade. With his free hand he had prepared his other hand to grab her when she dodged him by jumping to the side. Winter found her footing and surprised the Mixed Blood by crouching and charging below his strike. Yoru panicked and tried to grab her but she simply slashed his armor away with her saber and did the unthinkable.

A guttural pain made its way inside his body. His nervous system responded by making him bring his free hand down to cover the damaged area. _'That… THAT BITCH!'_ SHE HAD KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS! WITH HEELS!

"AAAAAAAAAAA-" Yoru's scream was cut by a heel to the face that sent him flying towards a pillar. His body indented itself in the stone and he fell down to the ground standing. _'Remember the old man's teachings. It's just pain. Walk it off'_ He stood in a stance in time to block Winter's charge.

Yoru tried to block her attacks, barely managing to deflect some of them but still managing to keep his body mostly protected. Just when she was winding up a big attack he managed to punch her in the face, digging his thumb in her eye.

"That… was for… my balls" he said grinning at her. That only seemed to anger her more.

She pressed her attack, this time managing to land the majority of her blows. Yoru tried to at least take the blows in awkward angles so they didn't cause too much damage to his Aura. But he already knew he was going to lose. By his estimations he was at around twenty percent. She winded up her saber for an overhead strike but the head of an Atlesian Knight hit her in the face, making her fall back to survey the situation.

"Sheesh pup, you look like you need a lot of help" Yoru heard that gruff voice and smiled. Yoru was about to greet his friend and master when he saw Qrow bring Harbinger down in front of the Mixed Blood "Bullying children Ice Queen? That's not very cash money of you."

"Did you just meme at me?" Winter asked, clearly disgusted. Yoru took advantage of that moment by ramming his blade in Winter's gut, shoving her away.

"Thanks Qrow. What do you want me to do?" the Mixed Blood asked as he put his body into a defensive stance.

"Try to rest for a bit and survey the situation. Prepare yourself for a Marked One maneuver when you see the opportunity" Qrow replied while cracking his neck in the same way Yoru had done before. It made sense, Yoru had copied that from him after all. Qrow charged at Winter.

Steel against steel. Harbinger against Winter's saber. They were moving at impressive speeds. If Yoru wasn't trained he would only see two blurs. As he saw Qrow going into the defensive he grinned and pulled out his flare gun.

Yoru saw Qrow jump back while pointing Harbinger's barrels towards Winter and saw his opportunity. He pointed at them and pulled the trigger. The flare travelled quickly and found itself in front of a charging Winter. Yoru could feel Qrow's grin as he pulled Harbinger's trigger, shooting the flare and making it blow up in Winter's face, creating a smokescreen besides damaging Winter.

They had invented that maneuver when Qrow was training Yoru. Qrow would be the bait in order to goad the enemy into being more reckless. When Qrow was ready he would jump back while pointing Harbinger's barrels at the enemy and Yoru would shoot at the enemy using his flare gun. Qrow would shoot the flare in front of the enemy while using Harbinger's recoil to get away from the explosion. The flare was modified to create a smokescreen after blowing up and damaging the enemy. Yoru had to thank Nora for teaching him about explosives.

Qrow took advantage of the smokescreen and rushed Winter, hitting her multiple times with Harbinger and pushing her away with a sideway slash. Yoru saw Winter growl at them and she pressed a lever in her saber's handle, making a dagger fall towards her other hand from her saber, arming her. She stabbed her saber in the ground, creating a massive light blue Glyph Yoru had never seen before.

"Oh shit" Qrow said and jumped back "Prepare your defense Yoru, the Ice Bitch will use her summoning."

"Her what?" Yoru asked while getting into a defensive stance. His answer came quickly as a small Nevermore flew by him, hitting him with its wing. Yoru looked at Winter and saw a bunch of light blue Nevermores flying towards them. He moved his blade to cover the most of his body while protecting the less protected parts of his body with his other arm. Qrow simply dodged the Nevermores.

Winter seemed to realize she couldn't just spam Nevermores at them and made a repulsion Glyph behind her and prepared to charge at them. Yoru prepared himself to block her but found his arms shaking and barely managing to lift his blade. He looked at Qrow and saw him just flip Winter off. Apparently this made her even more angry because she charged at them quickly.

"Schnee!" she stopped centimeters away from striking both of them with her weapons at due to that authoritative voice. Yoru looked at the source of the voice and saw General James Ironwood himself walk up to them. Yoru decides to disengage his Semblance and his weapon.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter stood straight and turned to see him.

"What is going on here?" Ironwood asked.

Before Winter could ask Qrow decided to reply "Specialist Schnee here was picking on my student."

"Is this true?" Ironwood asked while looking at Yoru.

The Mixed Blood looked at Winter in the eyes _'For my balls'_ "Yeah, she said I wasn't worthy of dating Weiss and decided to attack me" he said in a low voice so only the General, Qrow and Winter could hear him. He added downcast eyes to his expression so he could be more believable.

Winter looked quite angry at Yoru for selling her out to the fair General "Of course the drunken failure would take in the half-breed scu-"

She was interrupted by Qrow putting Harbinger's barrels right in front of her face in an instant "Keep talking like that and I'll make sure you have to use a mask for the rest of your life _Schnee_"

"Winter" the General said, clearly disappointed "Go back to my ship. I'll give you your punishment there" Winter huffed and walked away, with Weiss following her quickly.

"I'll go talk to my niece" Qrow said, putting Harbinger away and going to talk to Ruby, who was standing at the sidelines.

"I'm sorry for what Specialist Schnee did and said" the General said.

"Don't worry, I'll admit it was also a bit my fault there" Yoru said "Could you be a little lenient with her? Weiss would get angry at me if I got her sister into too much trouble."

"I see" the General said "It's good to see Miss Schnee has such a good boyfriend."

Yoru blushed a little at the compliment "Thanks sir."

"Well… that was interesting" came Ozpin's voice from the side. Yoru turned and saw Ozpin drinking coffee while Miss Goodwitch was working behind him. The real Beacon experience.

"Hi Ozpin" said Yoru smiling.

"Good evening Mister Ogami" the Headmaster returned his smile "I must say, you fought well against Neptune Vasillias."

"Thanks!" Yoru replied excited. Praise from Ozpin meant a lot. The Mixed Blood saw Ozpin as a nice uncle.

"Now I'm afraid I must borrow James for a bit" Ozpin said.

"Okay" Yoru turned to the General "It was an honor to meet you General."

"It was an honor to meet you as well Mister Ogami, I hope you can find more of your people" and with that the General left with Ozpin.

"I have to go too" said Qrow while walking by him "You've improved on your Semblance, we'll talk later" and with that he left.

"That was so cool!" Ruby squeaked from beside him, making him turn to see a vibrating Ruby.

"She kicked my ass" replied Yoru with a blank expression as they started walking towards Beacon.

"Still cool" Ruby replied, making Yoru laugh.

"Yeah, if Qrow hadn't arrived she probably would have killed me" Yoru said.

"Hey, it was you who picked a fight with her" Ruby said.

"Not what Ironwood believes" Yoru winked at her and Ruby gasped "It was Qrow's idea, and I gotta listen to my teacher."

"Ha! That sounds like something Uncle Qrow would do" Ruby said "How is your combo move called?"

"Marked One" Yoru said "I'm guessing you know about his Semblance?" Ruby nodded "Well, since we are both 'marked' in some way we decided on that name. Jaune and Qrow's is called Plume, I don't know why."

"Cool" Ruby said fidgeting a little "Can we get a combo move?"

"Sure" Yoru said smiling at her and they made their way towards the training rooms.

-OOOOO-

"Interesting" Cinder said once she finished reviewing the footage Mercury had given her "So the scarecrow has come back from his trip."

"What do we do?" asked Mercury.

"I believe he didn't get to see our faces. Right Emerald?" Cinder asked.

"He didn't Ma'am" Emerald replied.

"And it seems the Mixed Blood was trained by him" Cinder pulled the scroll they were using to arrange the fights "We should give the audience a good fight" Emerald saw Cinder move some icons and she saw the reflection of her picks.

"JNRY against PYRU" Mercury said "Seems cool. I wonder who will win between the Mixed Blood and Nikos."

"Pyrrha Nikos shall be the victor. Right Emerald?" Cinder asked.

'_You shouldn't do it'_ "Of course Ma'am" Emerald replied, incapable of looking at Cinder in the eyes.

-OOOOO-

**Dun dun dun. Mistery. What will they do? Who knows? I certainly don't. Sorry if this chapter came out a little later than usual. I had some stuff to deal with regarding my application to College.**

**Reviews:**

**Merendinoemiliano: **It's nice that people liked the fights. I just hope they liked the one in this chapter. I think it's the longest one. I wonder how Emerald will act.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **Regarding the Semblances.

Cat and Wolf: You are correct. His Semblance is called "Bodyguard Contract". It lets him create a contract with a person and whenever that person is in danger Yoru gets stronger.

Too Far Back: You are kind of close. The hint I'll give this chapter should say more about it.

Team JNRY: You were on the right track with last week's guess. Think a bit. What kind of power one gets from his soul in Remnant?

And about the theme… I don't really see it for this Yoru. Maybe a different one.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Jesus, I hope you are okay. Hey, if you see them as an action anime it's already better than they actually are. Yeah, Yoru is a really nice dps while Jaune is a good tank. And you are right about one of the Semblance guesses.

**Now, we shall see the Semblance guesses.**

**The Cat and the Wolf: "Bodyguard Contract": Yoru creates a contract with a person he cares about and whenever that person is in danger he will be stronger. The contract can only be broken if Yoru and his contractor want to end it.**

**Too Far Back: So the last two hints are "Power" and "Unity". The next hint (which will probably give away what I want to do with this Jaune) is "Game."**

**Team JNRY: So the last two hints are "Fake" and "Soul". The next hint is "Semblance."**

**And those are the hints. If you want you can ask pretty much anything in the reviews. Also, if you guys want to suggest a music theme for Yoru feel free to do it.**

**Anyways, bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**And we continue with the Vytal Festival today. And you guys may notice… we have a cover art now. Made by Hikari Izayoi on Facebook (Yeah I use Facebook. What about it?). It's really nice, go visit her page.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 30:

The first thing he heard as he entered the arena was the cheering public. Now doubt wanting to see Pyrrha dominate her competition. Jaune let out a laugh at that. True, Pyrrha would probably kick their asses, but they had a plan. They were going to win. They were going to defeat the Invincible Girl so the 'Hello Again' girl could blossom.

"I'll buy you all the time I can, deal with Usagi quickly and come to fight Pyrrha with me" he said as they were nearing the center of the arena. He pulled out his gloves and stuffed them into one of his pockets, revealing the two black rings on his right hand and the black ring on his left hand.

"It'll be easy, Usagi will charge wildly like always and I'll defeat him in no time" Yoru laughed as he was gripping Crocea Mors by the scabbard. For what they had planned they would need all the surprises they could get.

When they finally reached the center he smiled upon seeing Pyrrha "Hey Pyr."

"Hey Jaune" she replied smiling at him.

"Can you please try to go easy on me? I still feel a little sore from yesterday's fight" he said while grinning sheepishly at her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fast so you don't get hurt as much" she replied before thinking. Jaune simply winced and turned his head away dejectedly. He managed to catch a look of Pyrrha looking guilty _'Hook, line and sinker.'_

The terrain was chosen and on one side a barren wasteland came out while at the other a bamboo forest appeared. Jaune saw Yoru get into an Iaido stance so he cracked his neck while activating the brass knuckle function of the rings in both of his hands.

A horn sounded and Yoru charged at Usagi while drawing Crocea Mors, forcing the pink haired teen to retreat into the wasteland. Jaune settled into a basic stance. Left foot forwards, right foot to the back, knees bent, right fist raised to chest level while his left fist was raised to eye level.

As he caught the surprised look Pyrrha sent him he grinned internally and started bouncing "When did you learn that?" she asked as she drew her sword and shield.

"Yoru taught me" he replied, putting on an innocent face "Hey, I was thinking about our relationship… If I win I'll take you to Ansel and present you to my parents. They gotta meet by future bride someday. What do you say?" He didn't wait for her answer as he saw her turning into a stuttering mess and he retreated into the bamboo forest _'Step one, complete.'_

-OOOOO-

An extended hand hit the flat of Crocea Mors away while a fist landed squarely into Yoru's stomach, sending him away a few meters. Usagi really liked Yoru, not as much as Yuan, but as much as Pyrrha. While Pyrrha was the nice older sister Yoru was the cool older brother. Usagi knew they would dote on them if Jaune and Weiss weren't around.

Usagi knew Yoru had expected him to charge in wildly and get knocked out easily. So he delighted himself on Yoru's surprised expression once he got into a stance and defied Yoru's attempts at defeating him easily. He could get a little full of himself at times.

Usually during fights. Sure, he was one of the strongest first years, in a tie with Yang and just below Pyrrha. But he was too arrogant while fighting because of that. He and Yuan believed he needed to be taken down a few pegs. And Usagi would be the one to do it.

As Usagi saw Yoru land he prepared for another charge only to wince when Yoru activated his armor on his arms and feet _'This is gonna hurt'_.

Yoru jumped forwards while drawing Crocea Mors and Usagi prepared to deflect his attack only to sidestep to the right in order to dodge the scabbard Yoru kicked at him. This left him open to Yoru, who slashed at his left shoulder, making him wince and step back.

Usagi didn't have time to settle back into a stance as Yoru kicked him in nerve of the knee with the tip of his armored foot. As he did this he brought Crocea Mors' pummel into his face, hitting him in the eyes. As a response Usagi grabbed him by the Yukata and he punched him in the face, making him back away, giving him time to get into a defensive stance.

'_Shit, he is fighting dirtier than usual_' Usagi thought. He knew how dirty Yoru could fight. Thumbs to the eye. Hits in the neck. Kicks to the chins and ankles. Punches to the armpit. The Mixed Blood could do a lot to rig the fight to his favor. He once saw him throw sand at Cardin's eyes in a sparring match.

Usagi watched as Yoru set his eyes on him. He felt dread as he saw Yoru's eyes change into a golden color... _'Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit. He is not gonna let his Semblance run amok is he?_' The usual darkness of his Semblance covered his legs _'Fuck! The idiot is gonna use it! Oh god, oh god_' his mind went back to that night when he accompanied the Headmaster and Jaune's team to the docks. His mind went back to the state the bodies where left in. His mind went back to Team RWBY, defeated on the ground _'Maybe if I give up he won't kill-'_

His thoughts were stopped by an armored knee hitting him on the neck, causing him to choke for a second.

A second was all the Mixed Blood needed as he kicked him in the stomach with his other knee, pushing him into the air for his heel to hit him in the back, driving him to the ground with an axe-kick. Usagi looked at Yoru in the eyes and relaxed as the usual purple was back. He looked to Yoru's legs. They were covered up to the knees in armor. He let his sight wander up and saw the armor on his arms only went from his fingers to his wrists.

"Good fight, sorry for scaring you" Yoru said and he ran towards the bamboo forest.

-OOOOO-

Pyrrha looked at the Aura meters. Yoru was at seventy four percent while Jaune was at sixty seven percent. Usagi was out with ten percent and she was at eighty five percent. She winced as she looked at her Aura percentage. Jaune managed to land a few good hits. That irked her a bit.

Not that she was being overconfident or putting Jaune down in her mind, but there was no possible way for him to take fifteen percent off her aura. But he managed to do it. At first he made her feel off by making her feel guilty by her superiority.

Then she threw her off her game for the beginning of their fight by _LITERALLY PROPOSING TO HER_ and running away into the bamboo forest. He then kept luring her close to the bamboo so she couldn't hit with all of her might. He kept flirting with her and saying some… _interesting_ things to make her lose concentration during his attacks and chip away at her Aura. What did he do when she managed to grapple him into the ground in order to force him to surrender? He blew hot air gently into her ear.

She wasn't proud of her yelping and getting away from him.

She was proud of his growth. She would have to thank Yoru for teaching him how to fight against someone stronger and for forcing him to go past his limits. Right before she slams him around for teaching Jaune to fight in such a manner.

As she was dodging a series of Jaune's punches something metallic hit the back of her head. Hard. This made her lose her concentration and receive one of Jaune's punches directly into her shin, making her turn her head away. This gave Yoru enough time to slash at her back with Crocea Mors.

She grinned and rotated in place with her sword and shield, forcing the two partners to back away. She was still a little irked about not being Jaune's partner and having to sleep under a different roof.

"I must admit guys, that was very clever" she giggled a little "Will you two give me a good fight?"

"We'll give you more than that" Yoru said from behind her, she heard him moving. She didn't even have to look to know he was grinning. During all of her time at Beacon Yoru was consistent in giving her interesting fights. The more he dominated his Semblance the better the fight. That's why she sometimes dragged the fight longer in order to see him get more control over his Semblance.

"We'll give you the Hound of Arc" Jaune said as he activated the Kodachi function on his right hand, replacing the brass knuckle. He charged at her and she heard Yoru charge at her from behind _'Two against one at the same time, like I haven't seen that before'._

She blocked Jaune's sword attack with her shield as she changed her sword to its javelin form while turning, blocking Yoru's sword swipe. To her surprise Yoru dropped Crocea Mors the moment she blocked it. She watched Yoru grinning as he brought his knee forward, hitting Crocea Mors' pummel and sending it towards her torso.

She barely managed to divert the sword's path with her Semblance when she felt something painful colliding with her back, along the area her kidney were. As she recoiled from the pain she saw Yoru bringing Crocea Mors' scabbard towards her face and she used her Semblance to push both boys away by their metallic objects. As she turned to see Jaune her suspicions were correct. Jaune had Yoru's flare gun. She turned her javelin into its sword form and charged towards Yoru with an ear to ear grin.

-OOOOO-

Red eyes looked with concealed excitement as she saw Yoru and the Nikos girl fight like two starving animals while Arc was taking potshots at Nikos whenever he could.

"I believe the crowd has already gotten enough of a fight. We wouldn't want The Invincible Girl to lose now would we?" Cinder said in a smooth voice while looking at Emerald. The red-eyed girl looked at the Aura meters. Yoru was at forty percent, Nikos was at forty five and Arc was at fifty one.

"_Don't do it. She only wants your Semblance" _the voice said insider her head.

"Emerald" Cinder's smooth voice was getting more authoritative.

"_He wouldn't treat you like a tool._"

"Do it."

A reluctant sigh escaped her mouth "Yes… Miss Fall."

-OOOOO-

Yoru prepared his final charge as Pyrrha did the same. Jaune was at the sidelines waiting for them to decide who was stronger. The Mixed Blood and The Invincible Girl had decided to do that to give their fight a dramatic ending. A no holding back charge. Jaune raised the flare gun to the sky and pressed the trigger, firing the last flare and signaling the start. They charged.

As he was closer to Pyrrha he saw her turn into a bloodied and beaten Weiss. Her outfit was ripped and she had a look of absolute fear in her face "Yoru… please… stop hurting me" she said.

Yoru froze on his tracks and he couldn't even feel the hit on his head as the darkness overtook him.

-OOOOO-

**And that's the chapter. I hope you guys like this fight. You guys should tell me if my ability to write fighting scenes has improved or not.**

**Reviews:**

**Kamkong: **First, welcome to the review section. You posted two reviews so I'll reply to both of them here. It's nice that more people like Yoru. I try not to fall into the OC pitfalls by actually trying to develop him. Regarding your Semblance guesses. I already talked about Yoru's Semblance in The Cat and the Wolf, I'm not sure if Jaune will have a different Semblance than canon in that fic. Too Far Back is wrong, but I'll explain it later in the AN. The Team JNRY one is kind of right, I'll explain it later.

**Merendinoemiliano:** It's nice that people like the fight :D And yes, Yoru and Qrow tag teaming Winter would be exaggerated if Yoru was at full Aura. If he was he would have done more stuff with Qrow.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Yeah, Winter probably doesn't want nephews if they come from Weiss and Yoru's union. Black Rose sounds too much like Ladybug for my taste. Shadow Garden sounds nice. Life Will Change is a nice song, I can see it as Yoru's theme.

**The Ancient Irish Viking:** Yep, you guessed right.

**Semblance talk: **So you guys managed to guess the idea of the Semblances so I'll explain them better.

**Too Far Back: **Jaune will have "The Gamer" as a Semblance with two features I would like to add. First is the Class Ways. It means I'll be adding some class stuff into the skills he can learn. The second is the "Oversoul" mechanic. The stronger a bond between Jaune and another character is the stronger they become when they fight together. At one point, when their bond is the strongest in that category they'll be able to activate "Oversoul". I won't spoil what it does but you guys can guess ;)

**Team JNRY: **Yep, Jaune will be able to copy Semblances with some restrictions. He can only copy Semblances of people he has a strong bond with. He can only have one Semblance at a time, so for example he can't have both Pyrrha's polarity and Ruby's speed.

**Stories and ramblings: **Okay, so I added this section to talk about ideas I have for stories that I'm not sure how they'll turn out.

**With One Snap:** After an accident Jaune's Semblance awakens allowing him to pause time for everyone but him and what he has in hand.

Okay so **With One Snap** would probably become more of a comedic story with Jaune winning battles only because of his bullshit Semblance, with everyone thinking he is some kind of unstoppable badass and Ozpin thinking he is some sort of magician. Alternative title **The Time Wizard**.

**Night of Crime**: What if Qrow wasn't in that bar on that fateful day? What if one of the patrons had called a Huntsman to deal with the "problem"? What if a red-eyes girl found her body telling her to help hide him from the police? What if her boss found out about this and decided to use the boy's gratitude towards the red-eyed girl for her benefit? What if Yoru Ogami was brought into their plan for Vale?

This story was inspired in part by Ancient Irish Viking. He told me once about a story like this and my take on it would be that during the bar fight someone called the police and told them Yoru tried to rob the place. Emerald happened to be at the bar that night and her instinct would tell her to help him, using her Semblance. Cinder would find out and force Emerald to bring Yoru in to work with them. He would be told he could settle his debt with Emerald and he would be brought into their plans. He would accept because of two reasons.

First, and the most obvious one, is that as a Mixed Blood, without him knowing until he goes to Beacon in Volume 2, he feels compelled to help and protect Emerald, a Mixed Blood descendant. The second is that at this point in the story Yoru is pretty neutral about people, so with the push in the right direction he can be on the bad guys' side or the good guys' side.

So they would be sent to Haven and rig the initiation with Mercury being supposed to be Emerald's partner, only for Yoru to get in the way and become her partner instead. They would meet Team SSNS, Team ABRN and they would go to classes for their first semester.

Then they would go to Beacon, I'm still not too sure what I would be doing after that. I'm sure Emerald and Yoru would be romantically involved eventually.

**The Mixed Blood of the White Fang**: What if that day the Wolf Faunus had decided to not leave the Mixed Blood baby in the forest? What if she decided to raise the kid inside the White Fang?

This one is the most different from canon. So, Yuki doesn't leave Baby Yoru to die when he is born a Mixed Blood. What changes? A lot. First, she decides to confide on Kali, who is breastfeeding a baby Blake and asks her what to do. So Kali teaches her how to be a mother because at this point Yuki is seventeen years old. The decision to raise a Mixed Blood inside the White Fang curbs their violent tendencies as they see that some sort of union is possible, resulting in the bundle of happiness that is Yoru Kira. Yoru grows up with Blake and eventually the White Fang picks up a young and injured Adam Taurus, who becomes the big brother figure for Blake and Yoru after they don't leave his side, nursing him back to health. Due to the violent tendencies of the Fang being curbed Ghira elects to stay as the White Fang leader, exiling Sienna Khan and her violent faction and publicly denouncing them. As they grow Blake and Yoru become stronger fighters under the Albain brothers, Yuki and Adam's teachings. When Adam is old enough he is sent as a White Fang representative to Haven as a first year and is a third year by the time Yoru and Blake are old enough to go to a Huntsman school. They choose Beacon and go there, with Blake being part of Team RWBY and Yoru being part of Team JPRY. At Beacon there are some changes. Ren and Nora are at Haven due to being picked up by the Mistral branch of the Fang and raised there. Weiss isn't a racist and is a little more happy due to Jacques not having to deal with the violent White Fang and he actually raises the Faunus' salary and living conditions after actually giving time to Ghira. Also, the ambush that killed Summer (because in this fanfic it would be an ambush) would be thwarted due to a confrontation between the White Fang and The Pack, Sienna's organization. So Summer is alive and well as a teacher at Beacon.

**And that's pretty much all I have, tell me what's the most interesting one in the reviews. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, this chapter will probably go live earlier than most. Don't expect anything from me the week of July 26 because I'll be playing Fire Emblem Three Houses until my fucking fingers fall off. Also go check out the Digimon Cyber Sleuth for Nintendo Switch trailer. Give it a like **_**or else.**_

-OOOOO-

Chapter 31:

It was a quiet night. That was the first thing Yoru noticed once he woke up. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't at his dorm room. He was in the infirmary. And his head hurt. He looked around and saw no one so he got up in order to go to his dorm room.

As he walked through Beacon's halls he looked up at the moon. It was perfect. Maybe he would go to the roof with Weiss.

"_Please… stop hurting me"_

He gripped his head in pain _'That was weird… oh well, gotta go get my ocarina'._ He made his way to his dorm room and as he entered he noticed his teammates sleeping _'Well yeah, I guess it's pretty late_'. He made his way over to his bed and he knelt down to grab his ocarina from under his bed. He dusted it off a little and got out of the room, closing the door after him.

It was a nice night. Beacon's hallways felt chilly, just the best kind of weather. As his mind wandered he managed to get to the door to the rooftop. He heard someone exerting themselves so he opened the door as silently as he could. There, clad in a sheen of sweat stood Weiss Schnee, practicing with a new Glyph. Her skin seemed to glow under the moonlight. She was beautiful, like the personification of the moon herse-

"_Yoru… p-please… stop hurting me" she said, her body bloodied and beaten, tears already running, leaving a trail on her face._

Before he knew it he was running. His head was hurting and the edges of his vision were blurring. When he came to he was in the Emerald Forest, tears staining his face. If he was in the right frame of mind he would be impressed at his speed.

As he was crying his head started to hurt even more. From the edge of his vision he saw a group of Beowolves appear. His frantic crying turned into raging growls. Sadness turned into fury and he charged, roaring like a monster as he let his Semblance take over to numb the pain.

-OOOOO-

A raging Yang charged at that Neon chick as Jaune watched her fight. Weiss had already been defeated but he wasn't really paying attention to them. Every ten seconds or so he was looking around, worried and angry at not being able to see Yoru anywhere.

After the fight yesterday the paramedics carried Yoru to Beacon's infirmary. Thankfully he wasn't in danger and needed rest, but Jaune was still worried. He wasn't angry at him for losing, no, no, no. Jaune knew that something must have happened for Yoru to completely freeze in the middle of a good fight. He was angry because the bastard was gone by the time Jaune went to check up on him when he woke up.

He had left and no one had been able to see him. Ozpin refused to give them access to the camera feeds. They asked Team CVFY, Team SSSN, hell, even Team CRDL in case Yoru woke up angry and wanted to vent some steam. No one had seen him.

Jaune woke up and was about to leave until he saw Yang make Neon fireworks. He leaned over to Ruby and said "Give the girls my congratulations, I'll go look for Yoru."

"Good luck" the girl said and she left with Blake to tend to her teammates. Jaune quickly left the arena and got into the first Bullhead he saw, airsickness be damned. He had a hunch of where his friend would be after not finding him in Beacon.

-OOOOO-

"You were not focused during your training" Winter said as she took a sip from her tea. They had finished their training session on Summoning "What happened?"

"Yoru is missing" said Weiss while looking to her cup. During their time together Winter had made it clear she didn't care for Yoru, actually snarling once. While Weiss didn't want to make Winter angry she was a grown girl, she could date whoever she wanted.

"I still don't understand why you would allow yourself to be in a relationship with that-"

"Finish that sentence and yesterday's spanking will actually be pleasing compared to what I will do to you" said Qrow cutting her off. He was standing by a pillar and Weiss couldn't believe he managed to sneak by both of them "Yoru is a good kid, I'm sure mini Ice Queen can see that."

"Quite" Weiss said before clearing her throat "As Mister Branwen said, Yoru is a really good person. He always gets worried about my diet and he actually cares about me and not my family name" she took a sip form her tea "And another thing, you have not seen him smile at you and tell you about the Wolf Faunus culture while the moonlight shines on you. It's quite and _alluring_ sight."

"Was that the time you came onto him?" Qrow asked, causing Weiss to turn into a stuttering mess.

"What?!" Winter shrieked.

"I-I-I-I wasn't trying to come onto him, it was an accident" Weiss tried to clear up the misunderstanding while Qrow laughed.

"Explain" Winter said with a commanding voice.

"I just told him I would help him form his pack, I didn't know I was implicitly saying I wanted to be his Mate" Weiss replied.

"I see… it seems I have a lot to think about" Winter said as she stood up "Goodbye Weiss, I must return to Atlas at once."

"Right, bye Winter" Weiss said as she tackle-hugged Winter like Ruby taught her "I'll miss you."

"Me too" Winter said, hugging Weiss back.

"Go away" Qrow said as Winter let go of Weiss and walked away. He looked at Weiss in the eyes and smiled kindly at her "It was nice of you to defend the kid like that, maybe you are not an Ice Queen after all."

"Of course, a lady must support her man" Weiss said, blushing as she looked away.

"That's a nice way to say it" he took a swig of his flask "Keep him company alright? That kid has been through some messed up stuff."

"Did he tell you about his past?" Weiss asked as she clenched her fists, remembering when Yoru told her and Jaune about his past, Blake already knowing it.

"Nah, I could see it in his eyes" Qrow said, and Weiss gave him a confused look "Sometimes he gets this look, like he is remembering something he did, and while he doesn't look regretful, he does look melancholic. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it wasn't me who found him at that bar" he said as he sat down at the table Weiss was using with Winter.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as she sat at her previous spot. She knew how Yoru was scouted after a bar fight in self-defense, but she didn't get what Qrow was saying.

"He was pretty 'gray' when I found him. To put it in context, you are 'white', a person who wouldn't resort to violence or crimes in your regular life. I'm a 'greyish white', while I don't really like doing criminal stuff, I will do it if I have to. Torchwick is a 'greyish black', he is a criminal, but even he doesn't like to resort to killing" Qrow took another swig from his flask.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes in skepticism.

"There have been times when he could have gotten away from capture if he killed an innocent, but he hasn't" Qrow replied "So, going back to Yoru. When I found him he was a perfect 'gray'. With the right incentive he could have been tipped to 'white' or 'black'. Ozpin offered a home so he came with us to the 'white' side, but if someone more 'black' gave him something similar…"

"We would have had to fight him" Weiss finished his statement. Qrow nodded.

"I can see a lot of my past self in him. Fucked over by life and having anchors to keep himself from going mad. In my case my Semblance fucked me over and my anchors were my team and Ozpin, with Ruby and Yang now being anchors as well" Qrow took another swig "Yoru has his race to blame for a lot of his problems and he has you guys as his anchors, alongside Ozpin, Glynda and me."

"I see" Weiss replied before she thought about something "But Miss Goodwitch doesn't like Yoru."

"Oh, that's what she wants you to think" Qrow laughed "But on the inside she is a big softie, she loves all of her students. Hell, you should have seen her when she was still a student. She was a lot like Winter and you, cold on the inside and really warm on the inside, and don't try to say you are not like that, Ruby, Yang and Yoru talk. Too bad her thing with Arc didn't work though. Damn family traditions."

"Arc? Like Jaune?" she asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you kids probably don't know" Qrow took a swig "Jaune's dad, Argent Arc, was Glynda's partner. They had a thing during their third year at Beacon, my first year by the way, but Argent had to abide by family traditions and his father chose his wife, Casia Anguis, so he had to break up with Glynda. She took it well enough and had a rebound romance with Jimmy."

"How long did they last?" Weiss asked.

"A week" Qrow said, earning a giggle from Weiss "Yeah, Glynda dumped him after he showed her his 'gun', turns out Ironwood is just a name, doesn't have anything to do with the general's 'gun'" he took another swig as Weiss laughed "Anyways, I came to tell you Ruby is looking for you, good luck and keep Ruby and Yoru out of trouble" he said as he got up from the chair and walked away, leaving Weiss feeling more relaxed as she got up and mad her way to her dorm room.

-OOOOO-

Jaune awkwardly petted Yoru's head as the Mixed Blood was huddled up inside a cave. Halfway to the Emerald Forest Jaune had found Qrow and told him about Yoru, with the Huntsman telling him he heard a commotion at the center of the Emerald Forest. After a quick thanks he went inside the forest.

Finding a trail was pretty easy, considering he found Yoru's path of destruction. He had carved a path for himself through the trees, leaving a pretty clear pathway. By the looks of it Yoru had encountered Grimm and used his Semblance. He had followed the trail into a cave with a huddled up Yoru crying silently inside of it. He stood awkwardly for a bit, not knowing what to do with a crying male in front of him until he got into the cave, sat down next to Yoru and started petting his head.

And that's how he found himself in this position, petting another guy's head while humming to him.

"Yoru. Could you tell me what happened?" He said quietly. He decided to use his sister consoling tactics. He felt Yoru twitch so he continued petting him.

After a few minutes went by he decided to try again "I'm not angry because we lost the fight, we can always fight her again later."

"I-It's not that" Yoru said weakly, still huddled up with his head between his knees.

"Take your time" Jaune said softly.

"I-I-I was about to hit Pyrrha" Yoru sniffed loudly "But then she… morphed? Yeah, she morphed into Weiss… and she was beaten… and bloodied… and…" Yoru choked up and started crying again, with Jaune petting his head, rubbing his scalp in soft circles "She begged me to stop hurting her Jaune… I was hurting her" and with that the dam went down and Yoru cried more than anything Jaune had seen before.

As he hugged his best friend and petted his head he glared at the darkness. Jaune felt anger boiling inside him. Someone had messed up with his friend. And no one did that and got away with it _'The moment I find this illusionist bastard I will show them why you don't mess with an Arc's friends.'_

-OOOOO-

It was night time by the time Jaune managed to go back to Beacon with Yoru on his back. He had cried until he felt asleep by exhaustion. As he rounded the corner to his hallway he almost bumped into Velvet and Coco.

"Hi Jaune" the Faunus said, letting her eyes wander towards Yoru "Where did you find him?"

"At the Emerald Forest. Someone messed with his head with an illusion Semblance during our fight at the tournament and it's been haunting him since" Jaune replied with barely restrained anger.

"Sounds like what happened to me when I was fighting that Emerald chick" said Coco "One moment I thought I was talking to Yats, next moment I find myself falling before her."

"I… see, thanks girls" Jaune said as he walked past them. As he was about to enter his dorm room Team RWBY's door opened, letting the tiny leader come out with a sad look on her face "Hi Ruby."

"Oh, hi Jaune" Ruby said, straining to smile at him "You found Yoru, at least something good happened today."

"Why? What happened?" Jaune asked worried.

"Yang… she hurt that Mercury guy" Ruby replied.

"Mercury? The guy with the prosthetics?" Jaune asked, watching Ruby's eyes illuminate in realization "Where did she hit him?"

"I-In the lower leg, close to the ankles" she replied "But still, even if he is okay, she hurt him after the fight so she is in a cell right now."

"Did she look surprised?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ruby said.

"I have a theory on what happened" Jaune said "I have to go see the fight, make sure she feels welcomed when she comes back."

"Sure" Ruby said and she went back into her room, noticeably happier.

Jaune entered the room and saw Ren and Nora "Hi guys."

"Hey Jauney" Nora said as she ran up to him, taking Yoru off his back and laying him down on his bed.

"Where did you find him?" Ren asked.

"Emerald Forest. Illusion Semblance user messed with him" Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll and looked for Yang's fight. He found it easily due to it being trending news on Duster and fast forwarded until the end of the fight, with Yang hitting Mercury on the leg. He saw as the paramedics and that Emerald girl ran up to them, with Yang looking surprised and stunned as General Ironwood talked to her and pointed at Mercury. Emerald was looking at them the whole time. Jaune wasn't aware of the grip he had on his scroll until it snapped in two in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked with a worried look.

"I know who messed up with Yang and Yoru" Jaune said, about to storm out of the room with Crocea Mors until the calming feeling of Ren's Semblance washed his anger away "Thanks."

"It's better if we think this through, I'll call Team RWBY and PYRU over, they need to know" Ren said.

"Thanks Ren" Jaune said as he sat down on his bed with Crocea Mors on his lap. He looked out towards the moon _'Don't wait for too long bitch, I'll go after you_.'

-OOOOO-

**And that's a wrap. I hope you liked this chapter, you know, with not having as much action as the last two.**

**Reviews:**

**Merendinoemiliano: **Thanks. I'll see what I can do on the topic of raw techniques.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura: **Thanks for the cover art :D Yeah, I'm of the belief that if you are fighting you might as well fight to win, so you should go for the eyes if you can. Yeah, I had to make it at least a little believable so Jaune managing to hold Pyrrha off would seem legit. Yeah, I wanted to show that Emerald is still under Cinder's thumb. And thanks for the congratulations.

**The Ancient Irish Viking:** Oh, I'll tell you now, Emerald won't be leaving with Mercury. Yeah, I get why you would say that about a flirty Jaune. But I believe that Jaune is actually used to flirting with Pyrrha, considering the first time we see them as a couple in the story is when Yoru finds them making out in the dorm room. And with the Usagi thing I guess I just put it because it made sense. Yoru is weak to younger acting individuals and people who want to be spoiled. Considering he goes along with a lot of cooking requests it wouldn't surprise me if Ruby, Nora and Usagi made him cook diabetes inducing food for them. And remember, Yoru's rings are not part of his Semblance. They are rings that work if they are filled with White or Black Aura. "With One Snap" with this one I have a feeling of dread because I have a very… _particular_ style of comedy, so you would see the comedy you see in JNRY and Brave. "Night of Crime" Why would Yoru be framed of being a cannibal? "The Mixed Blood of the White Fang" it would probably be a slice of life story, with different perspectives. I would probably start with Yuki coming to Kali for help. There wouldn't be much chapters with Yoru as the main perspective, it would mainly be people reacting to him.

**Stories and ramblings:**

Okay, so, I'll probably put Brave on hiatus until I actually think of something to do with it. I know it would probably be Knightshade or White Knight, and I'm pretty sure the first Gashat Jaune will get will probably be Gekitotsu Robots. But then I guess I go blank.

Also, I blame my overacting imagination for giving me more ideas for stories without actually giving me ideas for the meat of those stories so… I'm sorry for this

**An Academy for two Kingdoms: **A Fire Emblem x RWBY crossover. Jaune Arc, a new recruit from the Nohr Army is sent to Beacon, a school citadel situated on a neutral island, to improve his skills for the crown. Watch as he encounters new people and fights new enemies.

Okay, so this idea came to me after watching Rokutaro's Fire Emblem Fates X RWBY crossover art. As I said, it would take place in Beacon, which is its own citadel in an island of the Sevenfold Sanctuary if you look at Fates' world map, the one that looks like a triangle. The characters obviously would have personal skills, with Jaune's being some sort of Charisma + Inspiration. Also, Jaune would have a secret ability on this fanfic. I remember all those theories about Jaune being a descendant of the King of Vale so… _well._

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this idea and what you thought of the chapter. Remember to go to Hikari Izayoi's page on Facebook to get the cover art of this story. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Not much to say right now. Enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 32:

"But it's not fair" Yang watch as her sister defended her "They used an illusory Semblance against Yang and that Mercury guy has prosthetics, there's no way he was as damaged as he seemed."

"While it seems plausible I can't go with the testimony of only four people regarding this topic" the General sighed "Until we get answers from Mister Black you will have to stay in your room Miss Xiao Long… or at least until things calm down. Grimm activity has spiked in the last hours. Try and rest Miss Xiao Long" and with that the General left.

"Thanks for believing in me guys" Yang said as she smiled at her Team. The fact that they didn't doubt her even for a second warmed her heart.

"After what Jaune told us yesterday we wouldn't forgive ourselves if we didn't" said Weiss with tired and cold eyes. Yang couldn't blame the girl. That bitch Emerald got her arrested and she messed with Yoru's head using the thing he feared the most. Hurting his loved ones.

While Yang didn't spend much time with the Mixed Blood she did like him. He was fun to be around and helpful. If you asked him to cook you something he accepted, which was easily exploitable. He was also pretty damn strong and gave her a good fight. Hell, he and Ren had taught her how to temper herself a little. Which was why she wasn't trying to find that bitch to get answers and beat her up.

"I'll go check on Yoru" Blake said as she got up from the bed "Maybe by now Jaune managed to calm him down more."

"I'll go with you" said Weiss as she got up as well and followed Blake out of the room.

"I'll go get some food" said Ruby as she used her Semblance to get out of the room and close the door. Yang smiled at her and opened her scroll.

_Hotter than (the) Sun: Hey Neptune._

_Hot Springs: You okay?_

_Hotter than (the) Sun: Yeah, grab Sun and talk with Jaune about my fight… he has some info that you may need._

_Hot Springs: Alright, take care, I'll go during the afternoon 3_

Yang smiled at her boyfriend's message and looked out the window. The day could be worse.

-OOOOO-

As Weiss entered Team JNRY's room her eyes set on the bundle beneath the covers that was surrounded and being comforted by the rest of Team JNRY. Ren was using his Semblance, Nora was stroking the Mixed Blood's back and Jaune was petting his head through the cover.

It pained her heart to see her usually happy boyfriend being a crying mess. If it wasn't for her worrying about him and her anger towards that bitch who dared mess with her boyfriend she would have passed out from her tired state. After all… she hadn't been able to sleep.

"Yoru" she said and she watched him freeze on the spot "We need to talk" as she said this she looked around and nodded at Blake, who, with Ren and Nora, drag Jaune out of the room so she could talk with her Mixed Blood.

Once she heard the door click she sat on his bed and stroke his arm "Jaune told me what she made you see" she said. Jaune probably had wasted no time on explaining what Yoru saw to him and warning him against going anywhere near Emerald. She had to thank Jaune for being such a good friend someday "And I know you wouldn't hurt me."

What followed was a rather long silence until Yoru decided to speak "But I don't" his voice was brittle and he was shaking in what Weiss assumed was fear "I don't know what I'll do once I lose myself again."

"I will stop you before you can hurt any of us Yoru, you know I can" she replied as she moved her hand to rub his back.

"But what if you can't?" she pulled off the blanker and her heart almost broke again once she saw Yoru. His face was a mess. His tears flowed from his eyes and judging by how puffy they were he had been crying ever since he woke up… maybe before that "What if she did something to my head that makes it so you can't stop me? What if I see you in that form and try to hurt you? What if I try to hurt anyone else? What if-"

His rambling was cut off by Weiss' lips. Her hand came to rest on his cheek, stroking it gently "I believe I chose my partner adequately" she said as she smiled gently at him "I chose a partner who I know will love me no matter what" she kissed his forehead "I chose a partner that I know won't hurt me" she kissed the tip of his nose "I chose you, Yoru Ogami, knowing what you are capable of" she kissed his lips once again "And you are not capable of hurting me against your own will."

"I'm sorry" he said, his voice gaining strength as his cheeks gained a blush "I still can't believe she did that to me… I thought friends didn't do that to their friends… I thought…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes "I thought we were friends."

"I don't know why she did that" Weiss replied "But I don't think she ever considered you a friend" Weiss kissed him again.

"I see" he said before yawning and smiling at her "But thanks Weiss… for being you… you are the best."

"I could say the same" she smiled at him and watched him fall asleep. Once he did she kissed his cheek and tucked him in before leaving the room, encountering a smiling Blake and a worried Jaune.

"Thanks" said Blake and walked away. Jaune simply bowed at her and left quickly. Weiss simply sighed in relief now that she knew Yoru was better and went to her room to have a quick nap.

-OOOOO-

"That's messed up" was Sun's answer once Jaune had explained the situation to him and Neptune. Jaune knew Sun liked Yoru, had to do with Yoru helping him a little with Blake or something like that.

"Did you guys tell Ozpin?" asked Neptune.

"Not yet, we'll go tell him tomorrow, once Yoru feels better" Jaune answered.

"Shit dude" Sun was looking at the sky "Count us in once you go hunting for that Emerald chick."

"Nobody messes with our friends and gets away with it" Neptune said "We'll notify Sage and Scarlet so they know who to be wary of."

"Thanks" Jaune said and looked at the cliff. A mane of red hair was sitting there "I have to go, see you later."

"Bye dude" Sun said while Neptune waved.

Jaune ran to the cliff from the dorm and managed to get there quickly. He plopped down behind Pyrrha and hugged her "Hey."

"How is Yoru?" she asked.

"Better, Weiss managed to calm him down" he sighed "The power of love helped him."

Pyrrha giggled at that "That was so cheesy."

He laughed with her "I guess so" he suddenly got serious "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as he felt her tense up. He hugged her tighter.

"I can see there's something bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't be here staring at nothing so…" he shifted awkwardly "How can I help?"

"You are already doing it" Jaune felt her loosen up a little and they just hugged each other in a comfortable silence "Do you believe in destiny?"

"_Just give it up Jaune. You are just not good enough. You'll never be a Huntsman. You aren't meant to be one."_

"No" he said seriously "I don't believe there's some sort of set path everyone will follow… if I did…" he took a deep breath, hoping this wouldn't backfire on him "If I did I would have never falsified my transcripts… I wouldn't be at Beacon."

"What?" she asked.

"My father never trained me. He said I wasn't meant to be a Huntsman... he said I wasn't 'good enough'" Jaune said "But I wanted to be one. I wanted to help people… I wanted to be a hero…"

Pyrrha turned to see him with a smile and a kiss "You are my hero" her smile turned devious "You know… Ronald is in the library… and Yuan and Usagi are at the festival grounds…"

"So?" he asked confused until he felt her pressing up against him, making his breath hitch and his brain to _understand_.

"So there will be no one at my dorm room for quite some time… and I just have so much _pent up_ stress that I could use some help _relieving it_" she whispered on his ear.

"I'll be glad to help" he smiled at her and she giggled as they got up and walked towards Pyrrha's room _'At least in this I can actually defeat the Invincible Girl.'_

-OOOOO-

"This night's match is an interesting one" Professor Port's voice could be heard around the colosseum.

"Quite so, it's Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon against Penny Polendina from Atlas" Professor Oobleck said.

"Salutations Pyrrha Nikos, it is an honor to meet you on the battlefield" Penny said politely.

"Good evening Penny" Pyrrha said with a smile. She scanned the girl for any metallic objects and felt herself pale "Your body… it's not made of flesh."

"What do you mean? I'm just a normal meat person, just like you" she said with a hiccup.

"I can feel metal with my Semblance… Polarity" Pyrrha said and Penny had a look of understanding "Don't worry, I'll try to not use my Polarity directly on your body."

"Much appreciated Miss Nikos, I'm sorry you have to take such measures against me" Penny said.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" Pyrrha smiled at her as she readied her weapons. The signal to fight was lighted and she charged at Penny, who brought out her blades and launched them at Pyrrha.

She deflected them with her shield and sword until they corrected their path and were launched towards her once again. She used her Semblance to keep them at bay as she lunged at Penny, who dodged with a roll and managed to bring back her blades, uniting them to block Pyrrha's assault of sword swipes.

As Pyrrha made Penny fall backwards due to the pressure of her attacks the girl used the cannons on her blades to shoot forwards, sending her backwards and away from Pyrrha, who had to bunker down with her shield to protect herself against that attack.

Penny started shooting a barrage of lasers and swords towards her and Pyrrha concentrated on dodging her attacks until she saw Penny wait a moment. She used that opening and ran towards Penny, managing to hit her with her blade on the stomach, only for Penny to smile at her and shoot her lasers towards her hands, making her drop her weapons.

Pyrrha cursed internally and jumped back, retrieving her weapons with her Semblance, only to gawk at the growing mass of blades that was forming above Penny _'Illusions. They want me to use my Semblance against her_' she thought as she closed her eyes and felt the world around her with her Semblance.

She brought forward her shield at the exact moment to block the few actual blades Penny had launched at her. She smiled and charged forwards with her eyes still closed, managing to dodge most attacks except for some laser shots.

-OOOOO-

"It seems Emerald's Semblance didn't work as intended… be it intentionally or not" Cinder said while watching the Nikos girl land a shield bash on the doll "No matter, there are always back-up plans" she pressed a button on her scroll and prepared herself for the performance of their lives.

-OOOOO-

'_They are amazing'_ thought Jaune as he watched his girlfriend and that Penny girl fight. Penny launched Pyrrha away and stopped moving. His eyes narrowed once she collected all of her blades and brought them together, charging some kind of attack. Only… it wasn't aimed at Pyrrha.

Jaune barely had time to process what happened next. A red laser beam shattered the Amity Arena's barrier and multiple explosions could be heard in the distance… below the colosseum… at Vale.

The crowds panicked. Jaune quickly made his way to the Arena to help out Pyrrha, Ren and Nora following in tow.

Then a voice that chilled Jaune's own soul could be heard over the broadcast.

"_This was no accident."_

-OOOOO-

**Oh hey… Penny is back… yay? This is pretty much the beginning of the end for Team JNRY's part one.**

**Reviews:**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta:** Yeah dude, finally some dark shit.

**Dracus6: **I don't like My Hero Academia.

**Merendinoemiliano:** Remember kids _Ironwood's gun doesn't shoot._

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** Yeah, I get why you would say that about Cinder. Yeah, I loved writing that Qrow and Weiss talk. Yeah, Jaune usually is always treated as a good friend, and I believe he has experience dealing with crying people.

**Macncheazy: **Yote is Yeet in past tense. I don't think humans fucked animals to make Faunus, I think Faunus either evolved from humans or were an experiment by Salem.

**The Ancient Irish Viking:** Yeah, I like to believe I'm good at writing dialogue.

**Stories and ramblings:** Do you ever get that feeling of deja-vu? Well… it happens to me. _A lot._

**True Friends:** "All I wanted was to be was to have friends" he said as he cried inside a cave. He had been forced to swallow a weird crystal by his bullies and now he was left beaten and bruised. "May I oblige then?" He heard a voice and he turned to see its owner. That day everything changed for Jaune.

So this story came to me while listening to Still Here by Akatsuki Records. The story would start when a twelve year old Jaune was beaten up by the local bullies after being forced to swallow a weird crystal. As he cried in the cave he was left at the crystal resonated with his soul and created a "friend" for Jaune. Turns out it was a Magic stone left behind by the ancient humans, and it gave Jaune the ability to imagine beings to be his "friends". This story would probably go to an angsty route once Cardin reveals Jaune's secret and his classmates start ignoring our protagonist. He would retreat into his imaginary friends and would decide to have them train him after confiding in Ozpin. Why would Jaune have fake transcripts? Because he would still want to be a hero, and he wouldn't want his "friends" to help him as a crutch.

**Anyways, tell me what you think, I still would have to develop that idea but it seems nice for an angsty story. Oh, and Brave was updated.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Next week comes out Three Houses and I'm fucking hyped. Also, warning, things may get a little dark. With nothing else to say, enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 33:

The speech turned into white noise in her ears as she ran out of the maintenance hallway and into the arena. She saw Pyrrha holding off Penny as the gynoid pointed her weapons towards her from behind Pyrrha's head.

"Penny!" she shouted, earning Penny's attention. Her eyes were red and the blades now pointed at her. Ruby was about to tell her to stop but she was interrupted as her friend fired at her. Finding herself frozen in shock she had no time to react.

Luckily she was tackled out of the way by a familiar mop of blonde hair as she heard lockers arrive.

"Snap out of it Crater face" she looked up at Jaune as he opened his locker while Ren and Nora ran towards Pyrrha and Penny, with their weapons already out.

"I need a scroll" she said as Jaune took his out of his pocket and gave it to her "Please… don't kill her…"

Jaune seemed hesitant "I'll do what I can" he said before charging into battle.

-OOOOO-

"Penny! Please stop this!" He said as he blocked a powerful laser shot from two of her blades "Please! Nobody else has to die!" Another shot. Another block. He heard a ferocious cry and he turned to see a Nevermore charging into the arena, only for multiple lockers to crash onto it, driving it to the ground.

Penny used his lapse in concentration to shoot a powerful laser beam at him, knocking him away and close to Ruby. They had been fighting for a bit now and Jaune knew she outclassed him completely. If it wasn't for Nora, Ren and Pyrrha also fighting her… He didn't want to think about it.

As he got up he heard a yelp and turned to see Nora, who was doing her best to dodge or block Penny's blades as Ren was getting up behind her. This was it.

"_Remember son, a true Huntsman will protect his friends no matter what kind of foes he has to vanquish."_

He turned to Ruby "How good is Penny with magnets?"

She looked at him confused before going back to shooting at the now active Nevermore "They kind of mess with her, she… she has some metallic pieces inside of her."

"Thanks" he said "I think I found a way of stopping her" before Ruby could say something he charged at Penny, managing to intercept one blade that was getting too close to Nora's back "Pyrrha!"

"What?" she asked as she blocked a blade.

"I need you to use your Semblance on her" he ordered seriously.

She looked at him with clear shock on her face "What? That will-"

"We need to go help the civilians! We can't waste any more time here!" He shouted and she nodded as she closed her eyes. He jumped towards her and intercepted a bunch of blades that were sent towards her "We'll buy you time."

He charged, filled with adrenaline and confidence. He deflected and blocked attacks from Penny while Nora attacked her from the side with her hammer. Ren weaved in an out of Nora's attacks, striking with her but mostly focused on keeping her from being hit by the blades. As he shoulder bashed Penny he saw her blades flying towards them so he did the only thing he thought would help them.

He stabbed her in the chest.

Instead of blood pouring, electricity and oil could be seen on Crocea Mors. He looked to Penny in the eyes, shocked, and saw them go from red to green as they somehow filled with gratitude.

"T-thank… you… Jaune… Arc…" were her last words as her own blades impaled her multiple times. He closed his eyes and nodded at her before taking his sword out of her body and letting it fall limply to the floor. He folded his shield into a sheath, strapped it to his belt and sheathed his blade.

He turned and opened his eyes, looking at the dissolving corpse of the Nevermore, and then to the students who were looking at him. He looked to each of them in the eyes and finally stopped at Ruby, who looked ready to cry.

"You killed her!" she yelled, her voice almost breaking into sobs "Why did you do that!?"

"Because we need to go help the civilians" he replied in a serious voice as he watched the sky. A group of gryphons was flying towards them "We can't afford to waste time in this" he looked to the students "We have to go there and save as many people as we can, who knows what's going on there. Grimm, the White Fang. Hell! I wouldn't be surprised if other Atlas droids are going crazy. Now… Who is going to come with me and be a Huntsman!?"

Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were the first to cheer. Sun, Neptune and Team CFVY came next. Then the students from Mistral, Atlas and the rest. Ruby stood there in silence but then looked at him with a new strength in her eyes and cheered.

"Good speech Mister Arc. I give you full marks!" Jaune turned and saw Professor Port waking up to them with Doctor Oobleck.

"There is already a ship prepared to get you to Beacon students" Doctor Oobleck said before looking up to the Gryphons "Leave them to us."

"Yes professors" Jaune replied and ran towards the docks.

-OOOOO-

Dispatching White Fang members had become so easy. She couldn't believe it. The person she was before would have never thought about anything like that.

"All down on my side" Blake said as Weiss walked back to her after dispatching the Atlesian Knights. The heard screams and they turned to see a Paladin and an Alpha Beowolf rampaging on different sides.

"Good luck" Weiss said before she charged at the direction of the Paladin, leaving Blake to charge at the Beowolf.

She ran and passed outside the cafeteria until she heard a gunshot coming from inside. She looked and almost froze.

Adam Taurus was sheathing his blade after killing an Atlesian soldier. He was looking directly at her and smirking

"Hello, my darling" he stepped towards her, causing her to back away "Running away again? Is this what you've become after leaving us? A coward?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"To change the world" he replied with pride "To light the fires of revolution!" Blake was about to run away "And I'll light them with your friends' blood."

Before she knew she was already clashing blades with Adam. He was meeting every strike with Wilt's edge "I'm not running anymore!"

"You will" he smirked and kicked her in the stomach, taking her air away and knocking her back. She landed on her side and tried to get up while looking at Adam.

He was about to charge at her until he jumped to the side when a black blade attacked him. She looked at Yoru in shock. His armor was going from his hands up until his shoulders and from his feet up until his knees.

"Get away from my sister you creep!" Yoru shouted as Blake got up from the ground.

"Yoru, get away, he is too dangerous!" she yelled at him, about to grab him until she saw the look he gave her. It was one filled with primal hate and fury. A part of his usual purple was changing to golden and the back to purple. _'He is barely containing himself.'_

"So are we" he growled and then looked back at Adam "You are crazy if you think I'm going to let you do what you want with my sister!"

"A Mixed Blood? Seriously Blake?" Adam was walking up to them "You let this mistake of nature call you sister? I taught you better than-"

He had to stop talking when Yoru charged at him and brought his blade in a downward slash. He blocked it with Wilt but Blake could see him straining to keep up with him in sheer strength. She saw him reach down for Blush and she charged.

She went low and tried to attack Adam's legs, only for him to move his scabbard downwards to block her while moving his feet in order to deflect Yoru's blade.

An explosion was heard and Adam went flying to a pile of rubble. Blake looked at Yoru and saw him with a smoking flare gun. Once Adam got back up she finally got the picture. Judging by the tears and scorch marks on the side of his coat Yoru predicted where he was going to dodge towards and shot him with his flare gun.

Adam sheathed Wilt and charged at them while preparing his Iaido strike, only for Yoru to grab her and jump back as a barrier of ice formed before them, blocking Adam's attack.

"Thanks" Yoru said once they landed beside Yang and Weiss.

"You are welcome" Weiss replied seriously.

"What did we miss?" Yang asked as she got into a boxer stance.

"My ex-partner… and ex-boyfriend. Adam Taurus" Blake announced.

As the ice barrier crumbled the sight of an infuriated Adam Taurus "A Schnee! REALLY!? AFTER WHAT YOU KNOW THEY'VE DONE TO ME! YOU CHOSE TO SIDE WITH A SCHNEE!"

He was about to charge until they heard a voice "Adam" the figure of Yuki Kira stepped out from behind a pillar with her bastard sword and shield already drawn "Calm yourself, rage does not help you" she looked over every one of them and stopped at Yoru "Good evening aberration. How's not being dead treating you? Because I can fix your situation if you are bored."

"Hello bitch. How's that brother you wanted to fuck treating you? Oh wait! He is dead!" Yoru grinned at her. Blake was getting nervous. _'Against Adam the four of us could win. Against him and one of the strongest member of the White Fang? We don't stand a chance… unless…'_

Yuki narrowed her eyes at him "Leave that one to me. I have to fix my mistake."

"Weiss" Yoru called "Don't let me hurt any of you."

"Understood" she replied and Blake's eyes widened. _'No way.'_

Darkness started surrounding Yoru as his eyes turned golden "**OBEY WEISS**" he roared as the darkness surrounded him completely, leaving only a demonic black wolf with golden eyes looking at the two White Fang members.

"Yoru Ogami" Weiss commanded "Destroy the White Fang."

Yoru charged.

-OOOOO-

**Aren't cliffhangers pretty? I chose to do it this way to start with Adam and Yuki VS WBY and Yoru. I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Reviews:**

**Merendinoemiliano: **I wanted to show how Weiss would deal with an emotional Yoru. We saw how Jaune treated the situation, by treating him like a little brother and trying to calm him down. And we've seen Blake calming him down at Mount Glenn. Now it was time to see Weiss doing it. Regarding the Mercury prosthetic thing… they told Ironwood too late. He assumes Mercury is already gone to Mistral by now. I actually found a way to improve on that story. He won't be going with fake transcripts so that's not the secret they find out.

**SuperSaiyan4Vegeta: **Yup.

**The Ancient Irish Viking: **You should probably sleep dude.

**HikariHoshinoAsakura:** I like writing Team RWBY being united, especially with that issue. I see you liked Jaune interaction with Yoru. And yeah, Blake knew Weiss would be able to encourage Yoru. Well… if you liked Penny… I don't apologize for anything!

**And that's pretty much it… **_**UNLESS…**_

**Stories and ramblings:** So yeah… I'm so sorry. I just get these story ideas out of nowhere!

**Helping the Soul:** Jaune always liked to help people, so it made sense for his Semblance to help him do that… if only it wasn't such an invasion of privacy!

So yeah, this story is mostly about Jaune's new shiny Semblance: Oversoul. It would let him look into someone's soul in order to check on their issues so he can help them. After helping them overcome their issues he would be able to activate the other function of Oversoul: Soul Combination. It would let him fuse with someone in order to create a new warrior. Like "Oversoul: Knightshade" or "Oversoul: White Knight". I'm mentioning those two first because they are some of the simpler ones. Weiss doesn't want to be left alone and Blake runs away from her own past. Jaune would have to help them deal with those issues in order to get those versions of Oversoul.

**I know I have some weird ideas. Just tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Remember to tell me what you think about the chapter itself.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi… uh… sorry for not updating this in such a long time… Fire Emblem Three Houses came out… it's pretty good…**

**To be fair, I did warn you guys. Anyways, enjoy.**

-OOOOO-

Chapter 34:

The Grimm kept coming. The Atlesian machines were mostly dealt with and the students had formed a perimeter around the entrance of Beacon. Jaune had picked up one of the Atlesian Knight's assault rifle and kneeling in the floor to stabilize the weapon while he shot at the Grimm. Weiss and Yang had ran towards the cafeteria after the heiress used that blue blade to cut down the paladins.

"Miss Nikos" he heard Headmaster Ozpin from behind him and turned to look at him "It's time."

"Understood" Pyrrha nodded and looked at him "Jaune. Can you come with me?"

"Sure" Jaune got up and looked at Nora and Ren "Ren, you are in charge, take care guys."

"You too Jauney" Nora replied while Ren nodded. Jaune smiled at them and ran towards Pyrrha and the Headmaster as they walked into the school.

-OOOOO-

A spectral light-blue sword stopped Adam's charge as Yang and Blake flanked him. He quickly used his scabbard to shoot in front of him and avoid them while Kira was keeping Yoru busy. Weiss' eye twitched as she felt her consciousness flicker.

She made her summoning's sword disappear as she jumped back with a glyph while Blake and Yang kept the Faunus busy. Even in her weakened state she noticed how much stronger Adam Taurus was.

While Yang and Blake made a good team against him, he managed to always be in front of them, not giving them an opening and parrying their attacks quickly with his red blade. She could feel the murderous intent directed at her but she couldn't run away.

She created two repulsion glyphs behind her teammates and they used them, charging towards Adam Taurus. He must have seen it, because he fired the gun in his scabbard backwards to fly forwards, dodging the two huntresses and charging towards Weiss.

She hastily tried to create a repulsion glyph to dodge him but she wasn't fast enough. He kicked her in the stomach and then punched her to the ground.

'_I'm sorry everyone'_ she thought as she glared at the smirking Faunus who held the tip of his sword over her. He raised his blade and brought it down… only to miss her by a good meter or two.

"What?" was all he could ask as a chain tangled in her ankle and yanked her towards the edge of the cafeteria. She looked up and saw that Emerald bitch untangle her chain weapon and turn it back into two guns.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked angrily as she started to get up.

"He can deal with hating me, but he can't deal with losing you" she hadn't even looked at her so Weiss looked at the Faunus. Yang and Blake were clearly angry at Emerald but had decided to surround Adam, who didn't look at all like he was feeling threatened.

"Cinder's pet" he finally talked as he fell into a defensive stance "What are you doing?"

"The right thing" Emerald replied while Weiss scoffed _'Yeah right. She must be doing this so her sentence isn't as severe.'_

"I see, Cinder will not be pleased to hear that" he prepared to charge until a girl with silver hair and ears and purple eyes appeared alongside him.

"We have to retreat big bro" the girl said casually as she looked at the girls only to stop at Blake and scowl "You can have fun with the human's pet later, Mom lost her toy and Miss Cinder finished her business."

"Understood" he replied and looked at Blake "I'll see you later 'darling'" and with that they disappeared.

"Creep" Yang said before turning to Emerald "Now we have to take care of you bitch."

"You won't" Emerald replied as she disappeared from Weiss' view.

"God damn it" Yang shouted as Weiss felt her eyes close and her knees fail.

-OOOOO-

"God fucking damn it" Jaune swore as he flew through the sky in Pyrrha's locker.

He only had one job and he had fucked it up. Protect the machine. That Cinder bitch attacked from long range and he hadn't even seen her since he was too fucking occupied by watching as Pyrrha yelled in pain from inside that machine.

Headmaster Ozpin had told them to run after she killed the other chick and after a few minutes they both had seen her _fly out of the elevator shut _and go towards the CCT tower.

"_I'm sorry Jaune"_ was what Pyrrha said before shoving him into the locker which was how he was flying right now.

"Yeah, you'll be sorry" he grabbed his new assault rifle and fired at the ground, stopping only when it gave out and he fell towards the ground. He pulled Crocea Mors and activated the shield before creating a crater as he reached the floor.

He did a quick check-up of himself and looked at his Aura on his Scroll. _'20%... I can make it.'_

As he ran towards the tower he started to remember his father's words.

"_Jaune… you are weak… we've been training for a year and you still haven't even grasped the basics."_

He entered the CCT and started to run up the stairs.

"_B-but dad… I want to help people."_

"_And you can help them… but Jaune… you are too weak…"_

He heard the sounds of battle and Pyrrha crying out in pain.

"_You'll never be a true Huntsman Jaune._"

'_Then I'll just be a Fake.'_

He reached the last floor.

"Pyrrha!"

-OOOOO-

She had given a good fight. Especially against a Maiden. But it was over. Cinder smiled smugly at the Invincible Girl, who now laid on the floor with a black arrow nailing her ankle to the ground. Cinder put an arrow on her bow and pulled the string.

"T-tell me…" the Nikos girl started. Cinder figured she might as well let her have her final words "Do you believe in destiny?"

"I-"

"Pyrrha!" she was interrupted by a voice as a white light surrounded Nikos' metallic armor and yanked her towards the entrance to the floor, breaking the arrow nailing her ankle and making Cinder miss her shot.

She looked with hate towards the source of the interruption, only to laugh as she saw him. The stupid Arc kid panting, with the Nikos girl on his arms, and glaring at her… with green eyes. _'Interesting. Too bad he will die now.'_ She put another arrow on her bow and pulled the string. With how tired he looked he wouldn't be able to avoid her attack while carrying the Nikos girl, so he would have to either let her kill her or sacrifice himself. She smirked as she realized she didn't care either way.

"No!" she heard someone shout and silver light burned through her skin, causing her great pain. The last thing she saw before passing out was Ruby Rose with that cursed light coming out of her eyes.

-OOOOO-

The sound of birds chirping woke her up from her slumber as her silver eyes opened.

"W-what?" she looked around and saw her dad smiling at her as Yang rushed towards her.

"You are okay" she said softly as she pressed Ruby's face towards her chest. Ruby could hear her voice almost cracking and she returned the hug.

"You've been asleep for around three days" her dad was looking at her with a kind smile "I'll go get something for you to eat, you girls catch up" he got up and left the room as Yang sat on the bed.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well… Beacon fell" Yang replied as she looked out the window "Miss Goodwitch and the professors are trying to purge the streets and some people had to be sent to hospitals in other kingdoms…"

Ruby's eyes fell and she stared at her bedsheets "How many died?"

"A lot" Yang replied "Nobody we knew though. CFVY are staying at Vale to help clean up the streets. So did CRDL. Sun and his team had to go back to Haven."

"And what happened to JPR?"

"Pyrrha had to be sent to a hospital at Mistral and the rest of her team went with her… Ronald left you a memory drive with some weapon designs and Yuan left me a martial arts manual" Yang let out a laugh "I know I'll be using it after that Taurus guy toyed with me."

"Taurus guy?"

"Oh yeah! Blake's ex" Yang replied "From the White Fang. Weiss, Blake and I fought him while Yoru fought that Kira bitch… Weiss was really tired though."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Weiss doesn't have a big Aura reserve… and she used a lot of it summoning an armored arm so she was almost passing out during the fight… and then Taurus got through us…"

"What?"

"He got through us, Blake and I, and he charged at Weiss. Managed to get her to the ground before we could react but then he…" her expression soured "missed.

"How did he miss?"

"A certain someone made him miss" Yang scowled "That Emerald bitch first messes with our heads and then she saves Weiss' life."

"Why did she do that? Isn't she with the bad guys?"

"I don't know, said some bullshit about not wanting Yoru to lose Weiss but I believe she didn't want us to attack her on sight… then she left."

"What happened after that?"

"Weiss passed out and she was sent to Atlas after her sister came to pick her up. Blake is at the first floor with Jaune and the rest of JNRY."

"What happened to them?"

"Yoru is missing" Yang replied "He had to use his Semblance at the start and ran off to fight his biological mother. Ren and Nora are fine, just a few scraps from the fight and Jaune is training. He unlocked his Semblance to save Pyrrha."

"Really? What is it?"

"He can copy Semblances apparently, but it doesn't work much. He couldn't copy mine or Blake's Semblances and we couldn't test out Nora's since we don't have any electric ammo. He did copy Ren's though… it's pretty weird having to emotion-washing people use that on you."

"Nice… What are we gonna do Yang?"

"You are going to rest up" she replied "Next week me and Blake are going to escort a group of Faunus refugees to Menagerie. Gonna see Mister and Miss B again. Do you want to send them anything?"

"A letter I guess" she replied "So you are leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry I can't stay for longer" she reached out to Ruby and hugged her "I'm so happy you are fine."

"M-me too" she replied as she hugged Yang. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was finally over.

-OOOOO-

**So that's it. That's the end of the first part of this story. I will tell you guys more about this story's process next chapter, when I answer anything you guys want to ask.**

**Reviews:**

**The Ancient Irish Viking:** I have a lot of ideas dude. It's fun yet I hate it so much.

**Merendinoemiliano:** Yeah, I fixed it a lot, the one-shot is in my profile.

**And that's pretty much it. Remember that if you have any question regarding this story, just ask and next week I'll answer it… and thanks a lot for sticking by me with this little fanfic I wrote… thank you so much.**


End file.
